


Ваза Рубина

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren Bromance, But I want to use that tag so badly, Evil Space Boyfriends, Gen, Horror, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Not evil, Postmodernism, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Sorry Kylux, They are not even space!, Well not boyfriends actually, sorry everyone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: – Хотите знать, почему это недальновидно? – спрашивает Рен. – У меня есть ответ. Потому что мы с вами находимся в ситуации, когда любое воспоминание может стать важным. Я не имею права отбирать у вас ни одного. Может быть, без него всё разрушится, как песочный замок.Хакс поднимает глаза.– А как бы вы описали ситуацию, в которой мы с вами находимся?– Абсурд, – мгновенно отвечает Рен.





	1. Отрезок

**Author's Note:**

> В TFA всё неспроста.  
> АУ, авторская интерпретация всего, игры разума, хоррор.  
> Падаван посмодернист (c) the_mockturtle  
> Кайлакс-фандому посвящается.

_«Зверьки, зверьки, — нашептывал им по вечерам из щели страшный фон Клоп, — жизнь уходит, зима приближается. Вас засыпет снегом, вы замерзнете, вы умрете, зверьки, — вы, которые так любите жизнь». Но они прижимались тесней друг к другу, затыкали ушки и спокойно, с достоинством, отвечали — «Это нас не кусается».  
Г. Иванов. Распад атома._

Союзы, говорит Хакс, сводятся к мерзопакости. Впрочем, к ней сводится всё; союзы — всего лишь частный случай Великой Мерзопакости, грандиозной, чудовищной и вечной. Жизнь едва успела зародиться, а мерзопакость уже пожрала всё пространство вокруг и радостно ощерилась, представляя будущие развлечения. Будущий мир.  
Все вокруг, говорит Хакс, не понимают другого: да, союзы сводятся к мерзопакости — и нет, они ею не определяются. Все вокруг беспомощно плещутся в выдуманных законах: якобы если вы столкнулись с мерзопакостью и проиграли, то всё, что с вами случилось, не имеет значения. Вы не прошли проверку: вы любили неискренне, вы верили не до конца, вы жертвовали недостаточно. Вы умирали напрасно.  
На самом же деле, говорит Хакс, не нужно никаких выводов. Вы распахнули очередную дверь, а за ней вас поджидала мерзопакость — в одной из множества своих форм, с одной из множества своих целей. Может, она раздавила вас в ту же секунду, и вы даже не успели понять, что происходит; может, она показалась вам во всей своей красе, и вы видели, к чему всё идёт, до последнего момента видели — и не могли предотвратить. Не могли даже отвести глаз.  
Это очень просто, говорит Хакс, очень просто и очень грустно. Вы столкнулись с мерзопакостью и проиграли, и здесь нет никакой подоплёки, никакого смысла и никакого обещания награды. К мерзопакости сводится всё, и какой-то генератор случайных чисел просто-напросто выкидывает счастливые номера. Кто-то сбежит от мерзопакости, спрячется и будет прятаться вечно, кто-то увидит её танец лишь на пару мгновений и тут же отвернётся, а кто-то посмотрит ей прямо в глаза и пошлёт подальше. Кто-то выиграет.  
Вам кажется, говорит Хакс, что это именно вы должны были выиграть. Вам кажется, что у вас было всё для того, чтобы мерзопакость убежала в угол, поскуливая и трясясь; вы должны были рука об руку стоять над ней и усмехаться. Вы должны были внушать мерзопакости ужас, её тени пытались бы к вам подобраться, но рано или поздно отпрыгивали бы, как от огня. А вы бы только ухмылялись и одновременно приподнимали брови: опять за своё, до чего надоела свистопляска этой мелочи. До чего надоели попытки нас сокрушить.  
Но метафизики, говорит Хакс, не существует. Ваш союз не может заслужить спасение от мерзопакости: генератор не проводит смотр войск и не награждает тех, кто наиболее приближен к идеалу. Генератор — машина без лица, имени и жалости, он просто выбирает случайные числа. Он не выбрал вас, и вы должны выбрать себя сами.

Хакс говорит, его речи обволакивают, качают на тёплых волнах, и Рен чувствует, как его сознание куда-то уплывает, катится в закат вслед за солнцами. Он пытается _удержаться_ и цепляется взглядом за пустую кружку, которую Хакс вертит в руках. Кружка сияет чистотой — они навели идеальный порядок, всё отмыли и расставили по местам. Это было весело, потому что во время уборки Хакс не замолкал ни на минуту: он рассуждал о том, объявится ли в новой реальности Кразмай и останется ли он таким же отвратительным. Всё было хорошо, всё было так хорошо — пока Рен жестом не оборвал Хакса на полуслове, не поднялся с места, не вышел прочь.

Хакс даёт ему несколько минут — или несколько часов, или несколько секунд: ближе к Откату Рен теряет способность адекватно воспринимать время. Он пытался объяснить Хаксу, как именно он это ощущает: линия времени будто бы ломается, загибается и скругляется — разницы между прошлым, настоящим и будущим больше нет. То, что происходит сейчас, могло произойти много лет назад, а то, что было вчера, уже снова поджидает за углом.  
Хакс пытается понимать, пытается приводить примеры и придумывать метафоры. Иногда он больше не может пытаться и просто повторяет слова Рена снова и снова, будто надеется, что на сотом повторении ему откроется их смысл.  
Иногда он больше не может _слушать_  — и тогда говорит об этом прямо и сразу же.  
_Правило: нужно всегда говорить обо всём прямо и сразу же._  
Рен объяснил ему, почему.

Рен сидит на крыльце и смотрит, как одно из солнц ползёт к горизонту. Остаётся совсем немного до темноты, совсем немного до Отката. В последний раз Откат настиг его утром, в те предрассветные часы, когда сон так мягок и вкусен — если ты, разумеется, спишь, а не смотришь в землю и ждёшь неизбежного.  
В последний раз Рен заметался, закричал, сбросил с себя плащ, которым они укрывались. В той реальности они оказались на дикой планете: редкие низкие деревья, мерзкий запах и заброшенные палатки. Там было невыносимо жарко днём и невыносимо холодно ночью, и в какой-то момент Хакса настигла лихорадка. Рен сутками сидел рядом с ним и прикладывал к его лбу лоскуты ткани, пропитанные прохладной водой из озера. Он ждал Отката, пытался приблизить его появление хоть как-то, хоть чем-то, хоть немного. Он не знал, что будет, если кто-то из них — если Хакс — погибнет, если кто-то из них не пройдёт испытание.  
Если бы Хакс услышал его мысли, то посмеялся бы и посоветовал не уходить в метафизику. Напомнил бы, что цель одна и очень простая: попытаться не умереть.  
Не пытайся, а делай, думал Рен, сидя в пещере и слушая, как ветер снаружи рвёт хилые деревья на части. Хакс тяжело дышал и постанывал, а иногда разлеплял сухие губы и начинал что-то нашёптывать. Рен внимательно слушал его бред, пытался найти в нём ключ к происходящему — или хотя бы ключ к самому Хаксу. Но ответов не было — только прерывистое дыхание и единственная фраза: «Не разрешай мне, пожалуйста, не разрешай». Хакс судорожно цеплялся за Рена и жадно заглядывал в глаза, Рен отвечал «Не разрешаю» и переворачивал компресс, Хакс бормотал что-то невнятное и затихал.  
Потом Рен замолчал — перестал звать Откат и перестал звать Хакса. Потом Хакс выздоровел, а потом наступила та ночь — наступило утро, наступил вечер: наступил первый день.

Хакс выходит на крыльцо вместе с этой проклятой кружкой, садится рядом с Реном и начинает говорить о союзах и мерзопакости. Хакс всегда умел говорить — однажды Рен был настолько впечатлён, что поделился этим открытием.  
Когда?  
Когда?  
Рен не помнит.  
_Правило: когда чего-то не помнишь, следует задавать вопросы._  
Хакс объяснил ему, почему.  
— Когда мы договаривались с Кразмаем, — отвечает Хакс. — Я с радостью восприму твой вопрос как комплимент, но лучше бы ты высказался по существу услышанного. Что-нибудь вроде «Да, Хакс, я тебя понял, и поэтому мы проведём очередной последний вечер спокойно».  
Договаривались с Кразмаем, ну конечно же, это было три месяца назад — зарубки на столе тому свидетельство. Всего три месяца назад, а Рен уже не может восстановить это воспоминание, найти его место и определить время. Откат близок.  
Они стояли перед этим отвратительным существом — плечом к плечу, как перед Верховным Командующим в реальности. Нет, нет, неправильно… _в одной из_ реальностей.  
Было душно, было жарко, было невыносимо, и по лбу Рена текли капли пота, но он не решался стереть их, потому что Хакс вёл тонкую игру — убеждал Кразмая, убаюкивал, успокаивал, завораживал. Рену казалось, что стоит ему пошевелиться, как наваждение исчезнет.  
Речь Хакса журчала ручейком, в ней не было ни одного неудачно подобранного оборота, ни одной фальшивой интонации — сонорные плавно перетекали друг в друга, а потом в их тягучесть резко вторгалось резкое и хлёсткое слово: это слово неизменно оказывалось ключевым или намекающим. Хакс всегда умел говорить.  
Прохладный ручеёк растекался вокруг Кразмая и, мурлыча, уговаривал. Исход дела был очевиден.  
— Я же говорил, что работа у нас в кармане, — заявил Хакс, как только Кразмай скрылся из виду. Рен молча кивнул. К этой спокойной уверенности в себе он так и не смог привыкнуть за всё это — долгое? — время.  
Они возвращались к своей хижине, стараясь успеть до восхода всех солнц. Жили они на самой окраине, и идти требовалось не так уж долго, однако пустыня была жестокой и непривычной, и им приходилось по очереди ждать друг друга. Рену было тяжело дышать, Хаксу было тяжело двигать ногами.  
— Ты всегда умел говорить, — сообщил Рен во время одного из этих перерывов. — Именно поэтому я, наверное, и рассказал тебе обо всём. Я знал, что ты мне пригодишься, если Сила оставит меня.  
Хакс улыбнулся. Мутные стёкла очков, защищающих от песка и света, скрывали его глаза. Рен знал, что в этих глазах не мелькнуло ни тени улыбки.  
— Опишешь ещё раз, как ты восхищался моими речами перед штурмовиками?  
Рен обречённо вздохнул.  
— Обязательно.  
— А вообще, ты лжёшь, — продолжил Хакс, не меняя тона. — Ты мне рассказал не потому, что я превосходный оратор.  
— Осторожнее, Хакс. Я сказал, что ты умеешь говорить. Откуда взялся «превосходный оратор»?  
— Родился у Великого Брендола Хакса и… простой смертной женщины, — Хакс повёл плечом. — Объяснить, как это обычно происходит?  
— Мне не терпится узнать, но всё же давай сначала доберёмся до дома.  
Они возобновили шаги и в полной тишине добрели до хижины. У самого порога Рен вдруг застыл. Хакс тоже остановился у него за спиной.  
— Я не знаю, почему я расска-зал тебе, — глухо сказал Рен, глядя в покрытую царапинами обивку двери. — Навер-ное, это всё слова моего от-ца. Он как-то заме-тил, что если нет друга, то самое близкое к другу — это соперник.  
Отец говорил не «соперник», отец говорил «враг».  
Рен не ждал, что Хакс ответит, но почему-то продолжал стоять и смотреть на дверь.  
Прошло несколько минут.  
— Я бы не смог сказать первым, — тихо произнёс Хакс. — Скорей всего, потому что отца с мудрыми сентенциями у меня толком и не было. И вообще, я боялся, что ты побежишь тут же докладывать Сноуку — генерал, мол, сошёл с ума и бросается на стены, теперь-то наконец можно его придушить? Я не знаю. Я знаю только то, что я… видел.  
Рену начало казаться, что царапины на обивке двери сложились в издевательскую гримасу. Он хотел было повернуться, но пронзительный крик Хакса остановил его. Рен оцепенел, застыл, перестал дышать — потому что сзади происходило что-то настолько страшное и неправильное, что нельзя было провоцировать это, _эту мерзопакость_ , ещё больше.  
_Правило: надо пережидать._  
Никто не знал, почему.

— Они все горели, — кричал Хакс, и в голосе его словно хлопали крыльями хищные птицы. — Они все горели, Рен, ты бы видел этот живой огонь на живом… Они до сих пор там, Рен, они до сих пор горят, _они до сих пор кричат…_  
— От огня можно спрятаться в воде, — шептал Хакс хрипло и безумно. — Но если тебе не повезёт, ты сваришься в ней заживо, Рен, потому что вода коварна, она манит тебя близким дном — и тут же рвёт лёгкие на части…  
—  _Не оборачивайся!_ — захлёбывался Хакс. — Прошу тебя, ради всего на свете, ради того, что мы пережили, ради — ради Силы… не оборачивайся, потому что я больше не могу, если я снова увижу этот шрам, я, честное слово, я…  
Рен стоял, сжав кулаки и закрыв глаза; он вжимался лбом в дверную обивку и слушал, как Хакс кричит, и бьётся, и твердит, что не может выплыть, проклятье, не может выплыть.

Постепенно крики стихли — осталось лишь тяжёлое дыхание, совсем как тогда в пещере. Рен оторвался от двери.  
— Закрой глаза, — сказал он. Он знал, что Хакс послушается.  
_Правило: нужно беспрекословно подчиняться тому, кто на данный момент лучше владеет собственным разумом._  
Они объяснили друг другу, почему.  
Рен осторожно обернулся и увидел, что веки Хакса чуть подрагивают, как будто бы он борется с искушением распахнуть глаза и увидеть то, чего (нет) никто больше увидеть не может.  
Рен взял его руку, медленно поднял, приложил к своему лицу. Пальцы Хакса, до странности холодные, осторожно пробежали по его переносице, щеке, очертили контур глаза. Затем чуть расслабились и легли на подбородок.  
— Чувствуешь? — Рен чуть сильнее сжал его запястье. — Ничего. Никакого шрама. Того, что ты видел, никогда не было. И не будет. Будут другие реальности. Новые.  
— Великолепно, — Хакс не открывал глаза. — Жду с нетерпением. Пока что они одна другой лучше.  
Рен улыбнулся. Губы Хакса дрогнули.  
— Ладно, пойдём готовить ужин, — сказал он.  
Но они простояли так ещё минут пять. Или больше.

Второе солнце катится к горизонту вслед за первым. Они по-прежнему сидят на крыльце.  
— Ты сказал, что это наш последний вечер, — говорит Рен. — Но на самом деле это _мой_ последний вечер. Ты ничего не запомнишь, поэтому тебе будет всё равно.  
— Ты так считаешь? До сих пор? — ровным голосом спрашивает Хакс. — Что мне всё равно?  
— Нет, я не то хотел сказать… — начинает Рен, но Хакс невозмутимо перебивает его:  
— Это же проблема дефиниций и интерпретаций. Дано: ты двигаешься линейно, от реальности к реальности, а я каждый раз начинаю всё заново. С одной стороны, ты прав: мои эмоции не имеют значения, так как я их не запомню. С другой же — дело не в памяти, а в существовании. Я сегодня умру. _Я_ умру, вот этот я — не пустая оболочка, что встретит тебя на Старкиллере, а тот самый я, который сейчас сидит рядом с тобой. Всё, что я знаю, помню и чувствую, сегодня исчезнет. _Я умру._ Так что давай-ка из уважения к покойным позволим мне сказать, что это и мой последний вечер. А тогда определение верно: этот вечер — последний для нас. Наш.  
— Ты такой зануда с детства? — Рен многое хочет сказать, очень многое, но получается только это.  
Хакс пожимает плечами.  
— Если ты ещё не понял, я не знаю. К сожалению или к счастью. Давай не будем обсуждать мои теоретические детские драмы? Я — и так существо, которое, вероятно, является порождением твоего разума, умирающего в заснеженном лесу. Мне хватает текущих проблем.  
— Прекрати, — спокойно говорит Рен.  
_Правило: никогда не обсуждать возможность того, что видения Хакса — и есть исходная реальность._  
Они сошлись на этом негласно. Объяснять ничего не понадобилось.  
— Прости, — морщится Хакс. — Правда, прости: больше не буду. Я разозлился, что всё было так хорошо, а ты внезапно сорвался смотреть на закат и думать о том, о чём бесполезно думать. Честное слово, я… я бы… — он замолкает и утыкается взглядом в кружку.  
— Это нечестно, — бормочет Рен. — Это просто нечестно. Я думал, что на этот раз мы что-нибудь придумаем. Это же мы, в конце концов.  
— Именно поэтому я и прочитал тебе лекцию о союзах. Ну да, это мы. Ну да, мы проигрываем. Ну да, никто из нас ни на секунду не приблизился к разгадке того, что происходит. И это совершенно нечестно, я полностью согласен. Я тоже думал, что мы — именно тот союз, который сметёт всё на своём пути, если захочет. Но вот незадача: всё это не так. Да здравствует мерзопакость! — Хакс издевательски поднимает кружку.  
Рен молчит.  
— Я повторю ещё раз: то, что наш союз проигрывает, не означает, что его нужно немедленно отправить в мусоросборник. Ты, конечно, можешь не говорить со мной в новой реальности. Можешь вообще делать вид, что меня нет. Вряд ли это на что-то повлияет. Но, думаю, честно будет напомнить тебе, что я — в здравом уме и трезвой памяти — сам выбрал участвовать в происходящем. В конце концов, я же не просто оттеняю тут твоё великолепие. Меня это тоже касается. Ну, то есть. Мертвецы и огонь. И несуществующие шрамы.  
— Да, да, конечно, — зло шепчет Рен. — Вот только именно я тебя в это втянул, мертвецы тут ни при чём.  
— У тебя мания величия. У меня, впрочем, тоже. Поэтому я и предлагаю не списывать наш союз со счетов. Мы ещё будем править этой галактикой, вот увидишь.  
— Что мы сделаем с Кразмаем, мой Император?  
— Я доверю расправу над ним вам, мой Рыцарь.  
Рен резко наклоняется и целует кружку. Хакс отпихивает его.

— Ты так много говоришь о нашем союзе, — говорит Рен, отсмеявшись. — Может, мы уже будем поднимать тосты за него, а не за мерзопакость?  
— Я отказываюсь поднимать за наш союз кружку, которая у нас есть благодаря Кразмаю.  
— Может, тогда мы пойдём в дом, который у нас не отобрали благодаря Кразмаю? И мирно ляжем спать, радуясь, что ночью нам — благодаря Кразмаю — не перережут глотки?  
— Может. А может, ты заткнёшься и дашь мне посидеть спокойно? — глаза Хакса устремлены на последнее садящееся солнце.  
В наш последний вечер, заканчивает за него Рен. _Я сегодня умру._ Они говорили об этом только что. Или полгода назад, когда реальность этой иссушенной солнцами планеты едва распахнулась перед ними. Или в пещере. Или перед трибуналом. Или только будут говорить.  
Рен не помнит. Всё стало слишком зыбко. Всё всегда было слишком зыбко.  
Рен не помнит, но решает нарушить Правило и не спрашивать.  
Они сидят на крыльце и молчат.

Рен просыпается от того, что Хакс трясёт его за плечи.  
— Вставай! Вставай немедленно! Кразмай нас убьёт: нам нужно быть на месте через десять минут!  
Рен пытается проморгаться. Свет бьёт в глаза, он полулежит на крыльце, а неподалёку валяется вчерашняя кружка.  
Вчерашняя.  
— Рен! — Хакс одет в рабочий костюм, защитные очки сдвинуты на лоб, а глаза заспанные и больные, но откровенно счастливые. — Рен, ну поднимайся же ты, нам надо на свалку… — последние следы серьёзности слетают с его лица, рот растягивается в ухмылку. Он перестаёт тормошить Рена и теперь просто сжимает его плечи.  
Наш союз.  
— Нам надо на свалку! — ликует Хакс. — Нам надо на свалку, мы разбираем корабли под руководством самого мерзкого существа в галактике, мы живём в этой глуши посреди пустыни, песок лезет повсюду, и — знаешь, что самое главное? Я всё ещё здесь и я _помню._  
— Не понимаю, — бормочет Рен. — Не понимаю, этого не может быть. Прошло ровно полгода. Это всегда происходило спустя ровно полгода.  
— Какая разница? — зло спрашивает Хакс. — Какая разница, Рен? Почему тебе надо всё усложнять? Мы здесь, мы оба здесь, мы оба помним всё, и — Рен, ты понимаешь? Может быть, это оно. Может быть, мы победили.  
— Этого не может быть, — повторяет Рен, избегая его взгляда. — Время схлопнулось. Сила блокировалась. Я потерял сознание. Я должен был очнуться на Старкиллере и услышать сигнал. Ты должен был…  
Хакс делает резкое движение рукой, но тут же замирает. Вглядывается в лицо Рена. Он может и не может увидеть, хочет — и не хочет.  
— Шрама нет, — глухо говорит Рен. — Швы не разойдутся, так что бей на здоровье.  
Хакс с видимым усилием отводит взгляд. Они молчат.  
Рен почему-то думает об отце Хакса, о том искажённом отражении отца, что он выловил из чужого сознания… когда-то. Давно. Или вчера.  
Хакс-старший встретил свою смерть достойно.  
Хакс-младший _пытается_. Он пытается изо всех сил, но ему страшно, очень страшно; он стоит по горло в мерзопакости, скоро он не сможет дышать.  
— Пойдём, — говорит Рен. — Мы всё ещё не правим галактикой. Так что давай не злить Кразмая.  
Хакс расправляет плечи.  
— Давно бы так.  
Это самое близкое к «Спасибо, что подыгрываешь мне», что Рен когда-либо от него слышал.

Они движутся по привычной тропе в полном молчании. Губы Хакса плотно сжаты, он держит спину ровно и смотрит прямо перед собой. Рен хочет обогнать его или, наоборот, отстать на пару шагов, однако у него не выходит: он неизменно обнаруживает, что идёт с Хаксом нога в ногу. Что тут скажешь, знакомство, которое с одной стороны длится в десятки раз дольше, чем с другой, преподносит самые разные сюрпризы. Так иногда посреди очередной радостной перепалки Рен в азарте бросает что-то, чего он не может и не должен знать в этой реальности. Хакс каждый раз отшатывается, как будто его ударили, и это глупо и нечестно, потому что это их общее воспоминание, почему его отобрали у Хакса, почему Хакса отобрали у Рена, почему у них отобрали всё.  
Хакс никогда не задаёт подобных вопросов. Он отказывается обсуждать метафизику. Сперва только её, потом предыдущие реальности, потом вообще что бы то ни было. Путь к этому отказу до боли простой и до боли одинаковый; иногда Рену кажется, что всё остальное ещё можно было бы выдержать, но снова и снова наблюдать, как Хакс движется по такому маршруту, совершенно невыносимо.  
В первые недели Хакса завораживают ( _по-прежнему_ завораживают) парадоксы. Он жадно задаёт вопросы, иногда настолько вдаваясь в детали, что Рен начинает сомневаться, действительно ли он хочет всё это знать или просто издевается. Он продумывает терминологию, которая каждый раз слегка меняется — неизменным остаётся только слово «Откат», которым они называют возвращение в исходную точку на базе. Он заставляет Рена пересказать всё, что произошло в предыдущей реальности; этот ритуал каждый раз грозит обернуться катастрофой и каждый раз не оборачивается — Рен глядит в стену и послушно, механическим голосом, излагает факты. Что-то внутри перекатывается шипастым шаром, лезет в глотку, туманит голову; Рен хочет резко встать, отшвырнуть Хакса на пару десятков метров, придушить его, заставить хрипеть и дёргаться — сделать с ним что-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь, чтобы он перестал относиться к происходящему, как к невероятному научному эксперименту. Рен не делает этого только потому, что много раз видел, чем всё закончится.  
Хакс не понимает. В эти дни он сутками бормочет что-то себе под нос и набрасывает какие-то формулы и схемы. Рен даже не пытается вникнуть — просто сидит и наблюдает, периодически отвечая на оставшиеся вопросы или уточняя детали. Прежняя клокочущая боль оставляет его, утихает, успокаивается; он почти верит, что они выберутся, почти надеется, что Хакс разгадает загадку.  
Они вместе обсуждают и обновляют свод правил: это необходимо, потому что каждая следующая реальность преподносит свои сюрпризы.  
На этом аналитика теряет всякий смысл.  
Хакс злится, целыми днями не разговаривает с Реном, орёт на него, затем извиняется, затем снова орёт. Рен проходит через эту фазу с холодным терпением: он видел всё это так долго, что его совершенно не задевают оскорбления и подозрения. Теперь ему просто скучно, но чужое отчаяние нельзя промотать до более удобного и интересного момента. Поэтому он замолкает, отступает, сливается с пространством. Он пытается медитировать, но Сила начинает оставлять его именно в этот период, и временами ему кажется, что она уходит вместе с энтузиазмом Хакса: метафизика идёт ко дну и забирает с собой всё остальное. Логику и здравый смысл.  
— Логика и здравый смысл! — в сердцах кричит Хакс. — Рен, тебе вообще знакомы эти понятия? Или когда их раздавали, ты стоял в очереди за умением владеть собой? Ой, нет, подожди, этого тебе тоже не досталось. Чем же ты занимался?  
— Сексом, — честно отвечает Рен.  
—  _Сексом?_  
— Да. Когда мы покинули Люка Скайуокера и стали называться рыцарями Рен, то первые дни в новом качестве провели, узнавая друг друга с… неожиданных сторон.  
Хакс, который до этого всё время упрямо глядел в планшет, отрывается от своих бессмысленных схем и смотрит на Рена с непередаваемой гримасой изумления и отвращения.  
— Обещай мне, — медленно произносит он после долгого молчания. — Обещай мне, что в новой реальности ты мне этого не расскажешь. Я так счастлив, что скоро умру, и услышанное перестанет являться мне в кошмарах. Полгода ещё не прошло? Сколько мне придётся жить с этим образом в моей голове? Рен? Почему ты улыбаешься? Обещай мне! Обещай мне!..  
С тех пор Рен каждый раз воссоздаёт эту сцену в лицах, и Хакс каждый раз смеётся так, что ему приходится вытирать слёзы. Это происходит на всё том же этапе: аналитика оказывается ненужной, Хакс злится, Рен уходит. Уходит, а потом возвращается.  
— Я не буду поддерживать твою теорию про испытания и искупления, — говорит Хакс, говорит и понимает, что больше ему нечего сказать. Расчёты забрасываются, схемы теряют стройность, вопросы прекращаются, а упоминания прошлых реальностей попадают под негласный запрет. Начинается жизнь.  
Жизнь каждый раз начинается по-новому, но сценарий остаётся тем же: Хакс адаптируется, Рен восхищается.  
— Твои таланты не перестают меня изумлять, — сообщает Рен однажды, когда они возвращаются с рынка, где Хакс только что удачно продал остатки дроида и ухитрился выторговать необходимую им деталь с такой грацией, что случайные зрители едва ли не аплодировали.  
— Спасибо, мой верный товарищ. Меня тоже не перестаёт изумлять твоя абсолютная бесполезность.  
— Я серьёзно. Ты и твои таланты. Что дальше? Аэробика?  
— Очень смешно. Я не понимаю, что тебя смущает. Ты ожидал, что я умею только пафосно стоять на мостике и отдавать приказы?  
— Ответить честно или тактично?  
— Да ну тебя. Ладно, хватит, Рен, это какие-то бессмысленные разговоры. Ты, к тому же, ведёшь их не в первый раз. Да ведь?  
И это следующая фаза. После того, как всё начинает идти стабильно, Хакс словно осознаёт всю тяжесть того, что в этой постановке он — ближе к декорациям, а не к Рену. Что когда декорации рассыплются в прах, он рассыплется вместе с ними.  
С этого времени начинается то, о чём они предпочитают молчать до последнего, даже если правила предписывают говорить сразу. Временами Рен замечает, что Хакс делает осторожные движения головой, словно пытаясь кого-то спугнуть: что-то пляшет в уголках его глаз и не даёт сосредоточиться. Временами они ложатся спать, но Рен просыпается среди ночи и видит, что Хакс сидит без движения и смотрит на стену так, будто бы наблюдает за отблесками пламени.  
_Огонь живой_ , вспоминает Рен. _Огонь живой, а вода — мёртвая._  
_Не разрешай мне._  
Сила покидает Рена окончательно: те два созвездия, что всегда являлись ему, когда он закрывал глаза, меркнут и умирают. Он каждый раз думает, что готов к этому, и каждый раз оказывается не готов.  
Всю его жизнь созвездия издевались над ним и рвали его на части. Они перешёптывались и переплетались в его разуме, разливались безумием по зрачкам и выплёскивались красной яростью. Теперь же их нет, и нет больше ничего. Он свободен, но идти ему некуда.  
Они всё ещё живут прежней жизнью, где бы она ни была — на дикой планете или в стерильной камере. Никто из них не начинает обратный отсчёт до тех пор, пока Хакс не начинает видеть шрам каждый день.  
Когда Хакс каждый день видит шрам, уже нельзя притвориться, что всё нормально.  
Потому что мертвецы ждут его, потому что он всё чаще вспоминает Старкиллер. Старкиллер, огонь, страх и воду в лёгких.  
Это и пугает Рена больше, чем что бы то ни было: они прошли все фазы в строгом соответствии со сценарием, и сегодня должен был произойти Откат.  
Всё должно было кончиться.  
Должно было — но не кончилось.  
Хакс не хочет умирать, но это не жизнь. Рен хочет умереть, но это не смерть.  
Где-то есть подвох.

Все три солнца уже на небе, воздух густой и сухой, всё невыносимо. Хакс внезапно разворачивается к Рену и быстро касается лбом его плеча.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — сообщает он. Рен с облегчением выдыхает:  
— Я знаю.  
Они снова идут и молчат.

Кразмая нет на свалке, и это приводит Хакса в неописуемый восторг.  
— Я опоздал! — провозглашает он, балансируя на какой-то перекорёженной панели. — Я говорил, что за опоздания буду отправлять вас, паршивые недоноски, в пасть сарлакка! Теперь я вынужден отправиться в неё сам… эй, куда делся сарлакк? Почему он только что в ужасе пожрал сам себя?  
Все громко смеются. Рен стоит чуть поодаль и пытается найти подвох: внимательно смотрит под ноги, словно думает, что песок вот-вот засосёт его, как болото, скользит взглядом по сгорбленным спинам работников, их загорелым лицам и заношенной одежде, поднимает глаза на ржавые корабли, высящиеся невдалеке, подставляет лицо свету.  
Всё как обычно.  
— А если бы вам предложили выбор — поцеловать меня или прыгнуть в пасть сарлакка, вы бы прыгнули с разбегу или с места?  
Новый взрыв хохота. Хакс изящно кланяется.  
— С места! — кричит он и валится в толпу, вызывая всеобщий вопль восторга. Фор-Эй подхватывает его, утробно гогоча. Все смеются до упаду, хлопают Хакса по плечам и повторяют что-то про сарлакка. Рен не может сдержать улыбку.  
— Генерал Первого Порядка, — укоризненно говорит он, когда Хакс подходит к нему. — Дитя Империи.  
— Они любят меня, — довольно сообщает Хакс. Все постепенно расходятся, то там, то тут слышен смех. Рен закатывает глаза.  
— Твои шутки примитивны. Ты можешь лучше. Я видел.  
— Ты вообще понимаешь, что такое «целевая аудитория»? — взгляд Хакса выражает высшую степень презрения. — Мои шутки подобраны безупречно. С учётом особенностей среды, времени суток и возможностей моего голоса. Возможности моего голоса были, в свою очередь, проанализированы на основании предоставленных тобой данных. Ты описал мою репетицию последнего слова на трибунале так, что я пожалел, что никогда не стану свидетелем этого блестящего образца ораторского искусства. Хотя подожди, если я создал это совершенное творение сам — то смогу и воспроизвести его…  
Голос Хакса снова убаюкивает и успокаивает, а солнца не взрываются и небо не рушится на их головы; всё хорошо, всё так хорошо, и Рен решает забыть про Откат. Он думает о мерзопакости, потом — о союзах, потом — о том, что Хакс прав, здесь нет метафизики, и они всё равно никогда не поймут, что именно происходит.  
Фор-Эй вразвалку подходит к ним и обрывает излияния Хакса рокочущим басом.  
— Прохлаждаетесь, а? — он обнимает Хакса за плечи, и тот со стоном возмущения пытается сбросить его лапу. Фор-Эй в три раза больше, так что через секунду сопротивление Хакса позорно сломлено.  
— Пусти, громила, — задыхается Хакс. — Рен, прекрати это.  
— Ни за что, — Рен улыбается.  
— Пусти, проклятое дитя греха гундарка и… Рен, как называлось то мерзейшее существо, покрытое слизью?.. Ау! Фор-Эй, ты меня прикончишь, я не могу дышать… не могу дышать, Фор-Эй, _я не могу дышать, я горю, Рен, почему ты не видишь, что я горю?_

Рен не знает, отключилось ли его сознание из-за близости Отката, или же всё было так хорошо, что он не позволял себе смотреть и видеть до последнего момента; теперь же ясно, что руки Фор-Эя не обнимают Хакса, а сжимают его горло стальной хваткой, что эти руки — мёртвые, обожжённые, _липкие_ ; лицо Фор-Эя, вернее, то, что от него осталось, искажено гримасой, а за его спиной больше нет кораблей, а есть только бесконечные чёрные деревья — деревья, и снег, и огонь; Рен чувствует, как кровь стекает с его лица, он не может пошевелиться и смотрит в умирающее небо, а Хакс кричит в его голове, а время рассыпается на осколки.

Рен открывает глаза и едва успевает рефлекторно увернуться от штурмовика, который спешит в отсек 1С-U; именно туда созывает свободный персонал голос Хакса, который громкая связь Старкиллера разносит по всем коридорам и углам.  
Рен направляется следом за штурмовиком. Сперва он медлит и спотыкается, затем бежит всё увереннее; никто не видит его безумную улыбку под шлемом, никто не слышит, как он шепчет одно и то же, опять и опять.

 _Правило: не сходить с ума._  
Мерзопакость объяснила им обоим.


	2. Параллель

_Потому не было ничего странного в том, что произошло. Мое лицо прижималось к стеклу аквариума, мои глаза старались проникнуть в секрет этих золотых глаз без радужной оболочки и без зрачков. Я видел очень близко, за стеклом, неподвижное лицо аксолотля. Без перехода, без удивления я увидел за стеклом свое лицо, вместо лица аксолотля увидел за стеклом свое лицо, увидел его вне аквариума, по другую сторону стекла. Потом мое лицо отодвинулось, и я понял.  
Хулио Кортасар. Аксолотль._

Старкиллер не может существовать.  
Когда Хаксу впервые является эта мысль (а она будто бы является извне, будто бы слегка задевает его разум своим краем), он понимает, что сейчас начнёт смеяться в голос прямо на совещании.  
Совещание бессмысленно, отчёт очередного лейтенанта совершенно неинтересен, и все в конференц-зале почтительно молчат только потому, что им больше ничего не остаётся.  
Старкиллер не может существовать, и в то же время Старкиллер — единственное, что существовать должно.

Хакс не знает, что было его жизнью до того, как ей стал Старкиллер. Первое время он часами смотрел в планшет, пытаясь разглядеть хотя бы что-то за теми буквами, что складывались в слова в его личном деле.  
Он помнит, что всё это было: учёба, служба, расчёты — долгие годы бесконечных расчётов. Но ничто из перечисленного не вызывает воспоминаний о деталях: ни одного проклятого сигнала о подъёме, ни одной судороги, пронзающей затёкшую от неудобной позы руку, ни одной глупой мысли о том, что он не справится, и глупого счастья от того, что справиться он всё-таки сумел.  
Сначала всё это напоминает ему очередную симуляцию: ему сообщили звание, перечислили ресурсы и объяснили расстановку сил, а теперь он должен блестяще провести операцию. Потом он понимает, что происходящее больше похоже на сон: герой в общих чертах представляет свою биографию, но значение имеет только то, что происходит прямо сейчас.  
Проблема в том, что происходящее прямо сейчас бессмысленно.

Ночью Хакс бродит по коридорам базы, на которой пока что минимум военного персонала. Гражданские — техники и учёные — курсируют между своими апартаментами и термоосциллятором, вокруг которого в последнее время вертится абсолютно всё. Хакс повторяет себе, что может зайти в любую лабораторию и обнаружить там засидевшегося за работой ядерщика: может поговорить с ним и убедиться, что вокруг по-прежнему живые люди. Эти люди работают на общее дело, они преданы Первому Порядку, они не разрушат его изнутри, не сбегут, не согласятся на требования террористов, чтобы спасти свою жизнь.  
Но Хакс не заходит в лаборатории. Что-то держит его подальше от жилых отсеков и научно-исследовательских корпусов: он будто бы боится, что обнаружит там вовсе не инженеров, обсуждающих последний тестовый запуск. Он будто бы боится, что его встретит темнота — темнота, тишина и пыльные проекционные столы.  
Он боится, что окажется один на своей огромной и идеальной базе.  
Это так глупо, потому что штурмовики патрулируют все коридоры, и на самом деле он ни на секунду не остаётся в одиночестве. Наверное, солдаты списывают его ночные прогулки на паранойю и чрезмерное служебное рвение. Это так просто и так обыденно, что Хакс почти улыбается этой мысли. Он старается не вспоминать о том, что штурмовики давно перестали казаться ему чем-то живым и мыслящим. Он думает о них примерно так же, как о бесчисленных дроидах-охранниках, и не обращает на них ни малейшего внимания.  
Почему-то эта мысль отзывается тревогой: он что-то упускает.

Днём морок немного развеивается, и Хакс проводит время в расчётах, совещаниях, инспекциях и новых совещаниях. Команда аналитиков предоставляет ему ещё несколько сценариев диверсий и удачных атак (кого-то) на базу: в шести случаях из десяти слабой точкой оказывается проклятый термоосциллятор. Термоосциллятор не даёт ему покоя: ночные прогулки часто заканчиваются на первом кольце, где Хакс подолгу смотрит в шахту и пытается вспомнить хотя бы что-нибудь.  
(вспомнить то, чего ещё не было)  
Хакс приказывает усилить охрану термоосциллятора снаружи и изнутри: начинается проектирование дополнительных пушек, а штурмовиков становится всё больше и больше. Они стоят немыми белыми колоннами, и тянущая тревога теперь не прекращается ни на секунду. Временами в коридорах, где энергетики рекомендовали низкий уровень освещения, белые тени начинают плясать и двоиться в глазах, и Хакс представляет себе, что все эти штурмовики — на самом деле один штурмовик, множащийся иллюзией зеркала.  
_Клоны._  
Какая нелепая мысль.

Эти нелепые мысли были бы не так невыносимы, если бы вслед за ними не приходили новые — гложущие и неотвязные. После того, как просчитаны все варианты воздушных атак на термоосциллятор и предусмотрены все сценарии диверсий изнутри, разум Хакса начинает неизменно упираться в дроидов. Дроиды работают исправно, никаких сообщений о неполадках не было с того самого дня, как разведывательная группа впервые высадилась на этой снежной планете. Однако ощущение, что он что-то упускает, не оставляет Хакса ни на секунду. Его голова гудит, и этот постоянный гул сводит с ума.  
Хакс идёт в медотсек за новой дозой стимуляторов и не спускает глаз с медицинского дроида всё то время, что тот делает инъекцию.  
— Что с тобой не так? — зло спрашивает он. Дроид невозмутимо прикладывает к месту укола дезинфицирующий пластырь и отъезжает к утилизатору. Хакс снова чувствует себя очень глупо.  
И, разумеется, именно в этот момент в медотсеке появляется Рен.

Рен всегда появляется в самый неудобный момент из возможных: самым вопиющим был инцидент с хвойным лесом, который Хакс предпочёл бы стереть из своей нестабильной памяти.  
База тогда была отстроена на двадцать пять процентов, и Хакс прилетел с плановой инспекцией. Почему Рен увязался за ними, было загадкой, но Хакс не имел ни малейшей возможности воспрепятствовать такому сопровождению.  
Наверное, с этого момента Хакс и начинал отсчёт: именно тогда твёрдая земля, на которой он, _согласно личному делу_ , стоял так властно и крепко, впервые пошатнулась под его ногами. Нет, разумеется, им уже тогда завладевало понимание, что такая амнезия выбивается за рамки нормы, _однако всё хорошо до тех пор, пока ты не откроешь рот и не скажешь, что всё плохо._ Разве не так?  
Когда шаттл снижался и маневрировал, приближаясь к посадочной площадке, Хакс оторвал глаза от слепящего снега и неожиданно для себя произнёс:  
— Почему здесь хвойный лес?  
Позже, возвращаясь мыслями к этому моменту, Хакс не мог определить, почему и с какой целью он задал именно этот вопрос. Получилось гораздо громче, чем он рассчитывал: двое офицеров подняли головы, штурмовик поменял позу, а Рен, застывший чёрной глыбой, чуть приподнял руку, но тут же снова замер.  
Все молчали. Офицеры переглянулись.  
— Прошу прощения, сэр? — неуверенно произнесла лейтенант Элла Скорр. Хакс открыл рот, собираясь озвучить то, что только что промелькнуло в его голове, но к своему ужасу понял, что мысль ускользает от него, нет, даже — _убегает_.  
Молчание затягивалось. Офицеры снова переглянулись. Хакс осознавал, как глупо выглядит, беспомощно озираясь по сторонам в поисках (своей мысли) подсказки.  
Его глаза остановились на Рене — тот не шевелился, и Хаксу показалось, что непрозрачный визор маски скрывает очень нехороший взгляд, пронзительный и понимающий. Хакс помотал головой.  
— Я подумал… — забормотал он, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. — Я подумал, что хвойный лес не вяжется с… прочими характеристиками… эта планета, арктический климат и хвойный лес, они… они противоречат друг другу.  
И это был финал. Это был финал того имиджа, который он распознал и тщательно поддерживал, и финал того существования, в котором ему не нужно было каждую секунду доказывать себе, что происходящее действительно происходит.  
Скорр смотрела на него огромными глазами и совершенно не понимала, что делать. Второй офицер явно решил предоставить ей честь самостоятельно разбираться с ситуацией. Рен не подавал признаков жизни. Хакс по-прежнему ощущал его взгляд, и в нём закипала злость. На Рена, на Сноука, на себя, на свою нелепую выходку и на невозможность догнать мысль, которая его зацепила.  
— Может быть… Инженеры-экологи… я… — лепетала Элла Скорр, молодая, неопытная и с безнадёжным нулём в графе «Решительность в непредусмотренных протоколом ситуациях».  
— Забудьте, лейтенант, — глухо ответил Хакс. От облегчения, проступившего на лице Скорр, ему стало противно. Он отвернулся к иллюминатору и попытался представить себе последствия этой ошибки. И в голову приходило только одно — Рен что-то понял и будет за ним следить.

— Рен, вы что — следите за мной? — устало спрашивает Хакс. Рен молчит. Дроид копошится около утилизатора.  
— Я не слежу за вами, — наконец отвечает Рен. Проклятый модулятор не выдаёт никаких интонаций. — Я появился здесь с той же целью, что и вы. Мне нужны стимуляторы.  
— Вам-то они зачем? — Хакс прислоняется к стене. Лёгкое головокружение, вызванное медикаментом, никогда ещё не раздражало его так сильно. Вместо того чтобы пойти и (что-то делать) назначить совещание с главами отделов искусственного интеллекта, он вынужден ещё несколько драгоценных минут провести в компании любителя метафизики.  
Любителя невозмутимо смотреть на него сквозь визор маски. Смотреть, как генерал Первого Порядка теряет рассудок у всех на виду.  
— Вы намекаете на то, что я бесполезен? Советую в следующий раз поделиться этим соображением с Верховным Командующим.  
— Непременно, — Хакс закрывает глаза, представляет голограмму Старкиллера, крутит её, увеличивает, изучает колонки цифр и стрелки, указывающие направления эвакуации для научно-исследовательского центра. Эвакуация — тема, которая пока ещё теплится на дне его разума: она вот-вот всплывёт, облепит его голову щупальцами и погонит новые волны мутной тревоги. Хакс сдерживает эту тревогу усилием воли, последним, что у него осталось. Нельзя охватить всё сразу. Сейчас на главной арене только дроиды, дроиды и то, что с ними, проклятье, не так.  
— … ограниченность мысли, — Рен, похоже, говорит уже не первую минуту. Хакс открывает глаза и морщится от света. Рен сидит у противоположной стены процедурного кабинета, рукав его хламиды закатан. На бледной руке у него такой же пластырь, как у Хакса.  
— Рен, я сомневаюсь, что вы сказали что-то осмысленное, но поскольку стимуляторы подействуют только через несколько неприятных мгновений, развлеките меня повторением, — Хакс не знает, зачем он напрашивается на разговоры с Реном, — зачем вообще кому бы то ни было напрашиваться на разговоры с Реном? — но списывает это на (сон) усталость и действие медикаментов.  
Рен наклоняется вперёд.  
— Элегантные формулировки, Хакс, не спасут, когда вас … — Рен не договаривает, будто бы спохватившись. Он делает видимое усилие и снова откидывается к стене. Они сидят в одинаковых позах и с одинаковым пластырем: зеркальные отражения.  
Хакс думает о зеркалах, о зеркалах и штурмовиках, которые представляются лишённому сна разуму множеством копий; думает о немых буквах в своём личном деле, о ночных пустых непустых коридорах, обо всём, что расползается перед его глазами, обнажая то, что он не готов увидеть.  
— Проклятье, Рен, — шепчет он. — Просто скажите мне, что хотели.  
Тишина, яркий свет, бесстрастная маска. Хакс старается не моргать, потому что ему кажется, что Рен может просто исчезнуть.  
_Всё_ может просто исчезнуть.  
— Я хотел сказать, что вы хорошо просчитываете сценарии, — механический голос Рена чуть стряхивает с него одурь. — Однако ограниченность мышления не позволяет вам выдвинуться за границы тех сценариев, что по сути своей стандартны. Вы обезопасили термоосциллятор, и это прекрасно, но вы взяли стандартный сценарий — нападение. Но что если…  
Рен делает паузу, и Хакс думает, что именно сейчас он должен что-то прокомментировать. Вариантов множество. Ограниченность мышления. Важность мнения Рена о противодиверсионных мерах. Важность мнения Рена о способности других людей просчитывать сценарии. Важность мнения Рена.  
Но Хакс молчит.  
Рен продолжает, он говорит быстро и напряжённо, и никакой модулятор не может этого скрыть.  
— … что если ваш дроид — не охранник, а техник, медик, ремонтник — встретит кого-то, кого не должно здесь быть? Что если он встретит диверсанта, но не сможет распознать его, идентифицировать, дать сигнал? Что если он просто проедет мимо, займётся своим делом — потому что в самую его структуру не заложено _умение вовремя сообразить, что происходит что-то не то?_  
Ослепительный снег вдруг вспыхивает перед глазами Хакса. Он подаётся вперёд. Голова словно увеличивается, падает с плеч, ухает в чёрную пропасть, но Хакс собирает все силы и фокусирует взгляд на визоре маски.  
— Вам что-то известно? — отрывисто спрашивает он. — Это ваши… метафизические штуки… Сила, предвидение, что там ещё? Проклятье, Рен, если вы что-то видели, вам лучше…  
— Я ничего не видел, — отвечает Рен. — Я всего лишь… исследую границы безумия.  
—  _Что?_  — Хакс резко встаёт с места, пошатывается, падает обратно на скамью, хватается за виски. Рен безучастно наблюдает за ним.  
— Границы безумия, Хакс. Вы никогда не задумывались о них? Ваши границы безумия пока что вмещают только бесконечные патрули. За вашей спиной шепчутся о том, что вы — параноик и психопат. Они говорят, что ваше положение — результат второго, а бюджет проекта — результат первого. Но они не подозревают, что происходит на самом деле.  
Рен тяжело поднимается, застывает на пару секунд, затем делает шаг вперёд. Его фигура двоится и множится в слезящихся глазах Хакса.  
— На самом деле — происходит исследование границ безумия. И если ваше безумие пока что сводятся к проверке всех углов, то безумие противника — это корабли, совершающие посадку на сверхсветовой скорости. Вы должны быть безумнее их, — Рен чуть склоняет голову. — Вы должны быть намного безумнее _их всех._  
Хакс снова видит множество вариантов ответных реплик — или ответных действий. Но получается у него только глупо повторить:  
— Корабли, совершающие посадку на сверхсветовой скорости?  
Рен садится с ним рядом. То, что доносится из модулятора, ни на что не похоже. Проходит пара мгновений, прежде чем Хакс понимает, что Рен смеётся.  
— Да, корабли, совершающие посадку на сверхсветовой скорости, — говорит он сквозь смех. Хакс чувствует, что его губы тоже растягиваются в усмешку. Или в страшный оскал.  
Они сидят в медотсеке и смеются, и Хакс думает, что не может быть ничего более безумного.  
Он ошибается.

Хакс в бешенстве.  
Он по-прежнему не знает, кто он такой, но это неважно: кому угодно не понравится, когда от него что-то скрывают. А Рен что-то скрывает: произошедшее в медотсеке — не что иное, как часть искусного спектакля.  
Первые два часа после того разговора Хакс чувствовал себя так, словно за его спиной раздувались огромные крылья, а не распахнутая шинель. Он поднялся на поверхность и принялся бродить по заснеженным тропам.  
Было тихо — только ровный гул со стороны базы и треск мёртвых чёрных веток под его сапогами. Было как-то странно спокойно, как будто бы тревога, которая поселилась в его разуме, медленно выцветала, бледнела и растворялась. Как будто бы теперь всё стало ясно и хорошо. Было ещё и какое-то странное воодушевление: ты трое суток убивался над задачей, а потом внезапно нашёл изящное решение — и теперь предвкушаешь, как будешь со смаком расписывать его, не упуская ни одной детали.  
Хакс шагал и шагал, не видя ничего вокруг, а потом внезапно застыл. Пару минут он стоял, глядя на сероватый снег под ногами, а затем связался с дежурным и вызвал транспорт.  
Забавное, наверно, зрелище, думал он, шагая к кабинету. Военачальник и руководитель проекта сначала сутками бродит по коридорам технических сооружений, а затем забредает глубоко в лес.  
Границы безумия.  
Хакс всю ночь работал над проектом апгрейда дроидов: кажется, он впал в какой-то транс — в воспалённых глазах плясали параграфы документации, он печатал с невероятной скоростью и отчаянно царапал руки, когда необходимо было прерваться и что-то обдумать, разобраться с противоречием. В конце концов он сорвал заусенец, и кровь из ранки стала капать на планшет. Хакс попытался стереть её рукой, но только размазал.  
Он печатал и печатал, вызывал на проекционный стол схемы, поднимал архивы, разбирал прецеденты — и прекрасно понимал, что не прерывается ни на секунду только потому, что его уже настигает осознание произошедшего. А когда оно настигнет, он будет в бешенстве и не сможет работать.  
И только когда была поставлена последняя точка, Хакс позволил себе приступить к анализу ситуации.

Итак, все на базе в курсе, что он не спит по ночам, и легко было предположить, что ему постоянно требуются стимуляторы. Оставалось только подкараулить его, обдолбанного, лишённого привычных защит, подкараулить и заставить слушать весь этот многозначительный метафизический бред. Какая, в самом деле, низость: это всё равно, что воспользоваться провалом своего коллеги, чтобы получить повышение по службе. Хакс морщится: он надеется, что стал генералом к тридцати трём годам не потому, что в совершенстве овладел этим искусством.  
Впрочем, думать сейчас нужно не об этом, а о том, кто за этим всем стоит. Это точно не Рен, Рен — всего лишь пешка: всю жизнь был ею и ею же умрёт. У него просто-напросто не хватило бы мозгов, чтобы провернуть подобную схему. Проникнуть в чужой разум и стереть все воспоминания, до которых дотянулся? Опутать этот разум мерзкими липкими нитями тревоги? Лишить соперника сна и отправить в бесконечные прогулки по коридорам, заставить задавать странные вопросы и бояться собственных солдат, ставших похожими на копии копий? И, разумеется, большой финал: подстроить личную встречу, рассыпать множество пугающих намёков, окружить противника тенями, часть из которых тот видел в отражении своих собственных глаз?..  
Хакс восхитился бы подобной игрой: когда он читает исторические и политические трактаты, ему противно от того, что когда-то проворачивали звёздные фигуры, но не отдать им должное он не может. Хакс восхитился бы, но восхищаться тут нечем: если рассуждать, как в детективе, то у Рена есть мотив, но нет возможности. Рен с радостью свёл бы его с ума и доложил Сноуку, остался единоличным командующим и принялся с восторгом вертеть в руках новую игрушку — а потом сломал бы её. Сломал, не рассчитав силы, отправил на свалку всё, на что Хакс, согласно остаткам памяти, потратил половину своей жизни. Но Рен не смог бы, просто не смог — изучение его личного дела привело Хакса к простому выводу: Рен не видит дальше своего носа, скрытого под глупой маской. Он вообще ничего не видит и просто бежит, в ужасе и отчаянии, бежит и не может остановиться. Он сбежал от родителей, чтобы стать джедаем, потом сбежал от мастера, чтобы стать главой мутного ордена, потом сбежал от ордена, чтобы разгуливать по базе в тёмном одеянии и оказываться не в том месте не в то время. Хакс ненавидит предательство и ненавидит тех, кто всё время бежит — тех, кто боится встретить происходящее лицом к лицу. Хакс не ненавидит лично Рена, потому что Рен — всего лишь один из многих, и он даже, наверное, не очень-то в этом виноват… Однако факт остаётся фактом: Рен — жалкое создание, не способное придумать и воплотить хоть что-то, отдалённо напоминающее план.  
Но если это не Рен, то остаётся только фигура за его спиной; Хакс изучал и материалы по Сноуку. Вся конкретная информация была засекречена, а из анализа политических сводок удалось понять, что Сноук — тот портной, который, увидев у соседей таблички с надписями «Лучший мастер в мире», на своей написал «Лучший мастер на этой улице». Он долгое время стоял в тени и наблюдал, как перевороты идут один за другим и всякий сброд, якобы сохранивший верность Империи, давит и режет друг друга. В удачный момент, когда все вокруг уже выли от бесконечных распрей, а экономика балансировала на краю пропасти, он вышел на свет и создал у всех впечатление, что с его приходом к власти с междоусобицами будет покончено. А ещё он, заручившись поддержкой анонимных спонсоров, засыпал всё вокруг кредитами. Деньги и порядок сами по себе были достойными ставками, но Сноук поставил ещё и на Силу — и, поскольку все вокруг были идиотами-метафизиками, просто не мог не выиграть.  
Это внушало всё то же уважение с привкусом омерзения, и Хакс решил, что не возражает против такого командира. Раз уж вышло так, что он оказался со стёртой памятью под чьим-то крылом, пусть лучше это будет крыло таинственного и спокойного интригана. Хакс с ужасом представил себе свою службу под началом у Рена и поскорее отогнал эти мысли.  
Всё это, изучение архивов и выстраивание предположений, заняло вторую неделю осознанного существования Хакса: когда он устал смотреть на своё личное дело, молчащее, словно надгробие, то принялся копать в направлении своего окружения. Ему удалось получить смутное представление об истории и идеологии организации, в которой он занимал столь высокое положение, но вот выяснить, к чему они готовились и в чём конкретно состоял план, не получилось. Каждый раз, когда он задавался этим вопросом, размышления плавно перетекали в знакомую колею: защитить Старкиллер. В конце концов Хакс решил, что сперва разберётся с первоочередной задачей, а затем уже выяснит, против кого собрался выступить Первый Порядок. Но временами мысль об этом забегала в его голову, забегала и воровато осматривалась — прекрасно знала, что ей сюда нельзя, но просто не могла не приходить.  
Куда будет направлен выстрел Старкиллера? Это не может быть Республика, слишком мощная и слишком жизнеспособная: агрессия в её сторону была бы смертельной ошибкой. Самый разумный вариант действий — перемирие, ведь мир никогда не означает конца настоящей войны. Они должны отойти в сторону, обеспечить своим территориям порядок и процветание. Они должны просто спокойно ждать, пока Республика провалит всё, что взяла на себя, подведёт всех, кто на неё рассчитывал. Республике не нужен внешний враг, чтобы потерпеть поражение — напротив, внешний враг сделает её сильнее. Они будут готовиться к битвам, вести битвы, праздновать победы в битвах — словом, бежать и не хотеть остановиться, не хотеть взглянуть на самую свою суть и прийти в ужас. Бежать, как безумные.  
(как Рен)  
Итак, это не Республика. Перемирие заключено, и если Сноук не идиот, он не станет нарушать его. Лидеры Республики, вероятно, как раз идиоты, но даже им понятно, что их поддерживают те, кто им верит. Верит в то, что они — «хорошие», что они никогда не откажутся от своих слов, не бросятся из-за угла, не предадут своих.  
(не предадут детей)  
Это не Республика: в борьбе с ней Хакс и Старкиллер окажутся лишь террористами-смертниками, незначительной короткой вспышкой, пешкой, пропажи которой с доски никто и не заметит. Хакс не хочет думать, что он — человек, который мог стать частью подобного проекта.  
Хакс не хочет думать, что он вообще за человек. И не хочет думать, не является ли военным преступлением то, что он не докладывает о своём состоянии и не снимает с себя все полномочия. Наверное, нет: его задача — защитить Старкиллер, и в этом ему нет равных. Когда придёт пора стрелять, он отойдёт в сторону. Он передаст оружие тем, кто знает, почему стрелять — правильно.

Всё это было давно, так давно — несколько месяцев назад; теперь Хакс не размышляет на все эти метафизические темы. Он в бешенстве. Ему нужно разобраться, что происходит здесь и сейчас, и единственный вывод, к которому он может прийти, таков: это заговор. Заговор Рена и Сноука, двух проклятых адептов Силы, которые решили, что последней определяется всё. Двух мерзких созданий, не умеющих играть по-честному.  
Заговор — слишком громкое слово, потому что Рен явно не является ни автором, ни исполнителем идеи: он — актёр на роли второго плана, бегает вокруг и создаёт нужную атмосферу. Сноук — вот главный режиссёр спектакля, он наслаждается тем, как Хакс смотрит на расползающуюся реальность, смотрит и не подаёт виду: _похвальное упрямство, но как долго ты ещё продержишься._ Хакс представляет, как Рен, жалкий в своём стремлении угодить, предлагает новые варианты: _А давайте я расскажу ему ещё и о кораблях на сверхсветовой скорости?_ Представляет, как Сноук властно кивает: _Будь осторожен, мой ученик, не дай повода для подозрений._ Хаксу становится мерзко, душно и невыносимо, и он почему-то думает о водопадах, о зелени и о величественных скалах. Оказаться бы подальше отсюда.  
Но безопасность Старкиллера всё ещё под угрозой, и Хакс не может сбежать от этих двух свихнувшихся садистов, которые лишили его памяти и хотят лишить ещё и разума.  
Безопасность Старкиллера всё ещё под угрозой.

Хакс идёт по коридору недалеко от своего кабинета, когда происходит то, что он не в силах даже охватить сознанием. Ему кажется, что он видит события не в правильной последовательности: сначала — двое патрульных, исчезающих под грудой искорёженного металла, затем — короткий и яркий взрыв панели управления. Обшивка разнесена в клочья, всё в огне, едкий дым, пронзительный визг сирены и ни одного человеческого крика.  
Хакс стоит в пяти метрах от того, что только что блистало чистотой и порядком, а теперь стало горящей кашей: он не может пошевелиться и не может отвести взгляда. Всё это бессмысленно, неправильно, всё не должно быть так, _это было не так,_ корабли на сверхсветовой, лес на заснеженной планете, человек, который не до конца человек, потому что не знает, кто он такой, всего этого не может быть.

Когда огонь вдруг замирает, перестаёт быть живым и движущимся, Хакс сперва нисколько не удивляется — произошло так много всего, почему бы не произойти ещё и этому. Однако затем он видит, что в противоположном конце коридора стоит Кайло Рен: его правая рука выброшена вперёд, а пальцы скрючены, словно их свело судорогой. Рен удерживает огонь.  
— Ну что же вы стоите, — выдыхает Рен. — Помогите им!  
Хакс выходит из оцепенения и бросается вперёд. Дым застилает его глаза, он кашляет, падает на колени и прижимает ко рту и носу рукав кителя. Из-под куска обшивки виднеется рука одного из штурмовиков, Хакс хватает её — она горячая, такая горячая, будет ожог — и тащит тело на себя, пытается тащить, пытается сдвинуть с места, но ему тяжело, страшно тяжело, он не может ничего сделать.  
— Я не могу, Рен! — кричит он, и крик отдаётся режущей болью в раздражённом горле. — Я не могу.  
— Я не сумею… одновременно… удержать огонь и… поднять обшивку… — доносится до него голос Рена. — Я попробую, но… будьте осторожны… слышите? Берегитесь… огня.  
— Понял вас, — отвечает Хакс. Дым разъедает глаза, и он пытается сфокусировать взгляд на единственном, что сейчас важно: руке штурмовика. Никакая безопасность базы не имеет смысла, если ты так глупо потеряешь солдата — потеряешь, потому что, оказывается, не знаешь ничего ни о технике безопасности при пожарах, ни о правилах извлечения пострадавших. Потому что ты не готов.

Рен выкидывает вперёд другую руку и издаёт громкий, прямо-таки животный крик, он искажён модулятором, но его природа ясна каждому, кто хоть раз испытывал страшное, всепоглощающее отчаяние от осознания собственной не-всесильности. Обшивка не двигается, и Хакс, стоя на коленях посреди неподвижных языков пламени, на пару мгновений решает, что они проиграли. Но затем крик Рена становится другим: это уже не злость на свою слабость, а чистая и безраздельная ярость; Хакс содрогается от мысли, что такая мощь дана человеческому существу. Кусок металла резко срывается с места и с силой впечатывается в каменную стену, обнажённую взрывом.  
Летят искры. Застывший огонь — мёртвая красная материя, не предназначенная для того, чтобы кто-то видел её такой, — на пару мгновений приходит в движение, однако тут же снова замирает. Рен падает на колени и сгибается пополам, но не опускает правую руку.  
Хакс хватает обоих штурмовиков за запястья и тащит, тащит, тащит так, будто бы от этого зависит всё, во что он когда-либо верил. Проходит всего пара минут, но когда он отпускает штурмовиков и оборачивается, оказывается, что всё уже закончилось: набежавшие дроиды-пожарники укротили огонь, почти весь дым устранён, а ремонтники ковыряются в обломках металла. Рен снова стоит на ногах, и его рука по-прежнему вытянута вперёд — словно он всё ещё держит огонь, которого больше нет.

Хакс поворачивается обратно и едва не вскрикивает от неожиданности: штурмовики, которые только что безвольно лежали на полу, стоят прямо перед ним.  
— Благодарим вас, сэр, — говорит один из штурмовиков. Его шлем будто бы совершенно не повреждён, хотя Хакс готов поклясться, что только что видел на нём чёрную вмятину.  
— Благодарим вас, — повторяет второй. Хакс смотрит на них во все глаза.  
— Вы… — он заходится в приступе кашля. Штурмовики терпеливо ждут. — Вы… вам нужно в медотсек… нет, подождите… где проклятые медицинские дроиды… носилки… я сейчас…  
— Благодарю за заботу, сэр, — невозмутимо говорит второй штурмовик. — Мы в полном порядке, сэр. Разрешите продолжить патрулирование?  
— Я… вы… — Хакс видел, определённо видел, что шея этого штурмовика была повёрнута под неправильным, неестественным, _невозможным_ углом. Верхняя часть панели, отлетевшая при взрыве, ударила его с огромной силой, и он рухнул как подкошенный, а через секунду его погребла под собой искорёженная обивка.  
Границы безумия.  
— Сэр? — спрашивает первый штурмовик. Хакс опускает глаза.  
— Вы… — беспомощно шепчет он. — Вы… вы же горели.  
— Да, сэр, — произносит второй штурмовик. — Мы все горели. Разрешите идти, сэр?  
— Свободны, — говорит Хакс тихо, совсем тихо; он глядит в пол и не решается поднять глаза до тех пор, пока шаги удаляющихся штурмовиков не затихают.  
Затем он смотрит на свои руки: они грязные и покрасневшие: кожа, наверное, слезет.  
— Они живы? — говорит кто-то прямо в его ухо. Хакс резко оборачивается — и отшатывается, наткнувшись на глухую маску: она чем-то похожа на проклятые белые шлемы.  
— Они живы? — повторяет Рен, он явно с трудом стоит, и его руки дрожат. — Они смогли уйти на своих ногах?  
— Рен… — Хакс хватает его за локоть. — Рен, вы как?  
— Я… не думал, что настолько крут, серьёзно, — Рен разводит руками, словно извиняясь. Хакс издаёт смешок, который немедленно вызывает новый приступ кашля.  
— Вы невероятно круты, — говорит он, вытирая выступившие слёзы.  
Рен снова разводит руками и тут же начинает медленно оседать на пол. Хакс, всё ещё вцепившись в его локоть, тоже опускается на колени.  
Они застывают посреди коридора, словно нелепая скульптурная группа. Хакс смотрит в визор маски, не отрываясь.  
— Вы ведь тоже понятия не имеете, что здесь только что произошло, — он не спрашивает, просто констатирует факт. Забавно: всего пару часов назад он размышлял о том, что никогда не покажет этим фанатикам Силы, что творится в его голове.  
— Не малейшего, — кивает Рен. — Вы знаете, Хакс, когда я говорил с вами о границах безумия, я понятия не имел, что они могут быть настолько… невозможными.  
— Почему вы выбрали такой идиотский способ построения разговора? — Хакс отпускает локоть Рена и принимается смотреть в стену. — Не могли сразу начать с того, что происходит что-то странное и вы понятия не имеете, что с этим делать?  
— Не знаю, — безучастно говорит Рен. — Я постоянно вижу что-то странное. Я вообще не знаю, почему принялся тогда вам об этом рассказывать. Вы же могли как угодно воспользоваться этой информацией.  
— Вы что — тоже думали, что я в заговоре со Сноуком? — Хакс старается не смеяться, потому что смеяться больно, но не может удержаться. — Я разве похож на того, кто будет устраивать изощрённую многоходовку против своего сокомандующего?  
— Не знаю. А я похож?  
— И я не знаю, — честно отвечает Хакс. — Пойдёмте, я провожу вас в медотсек. Из-за маски, конечно, не видно, но мне кажется, что у вас сейчас пойдёт кровь из носа. Перестарались, спасая наших пострадавших. Которые тут же отряхнулись и пошли дальше.  
— Вы тоже перестарались, — Рен кивает на его руки. Хакс опускает голову.  
— Да… вы знаете, я ненавижу огонь. Круто вы его всё же затормозили. Это какая-то ваша личная фишка, или у вас любой желающий может научиться?  
— Не знаю насчёт любого. Мне почему-то с детства хотелось контролировать огонь.  
— Вы помните детство, везёт.  
— Что? Почему?  
Хакс поднимается на ноги и протягивает руку. Морщится, когда Рен хватается за неё.  
— Пойдёмте, — говорит он. — Продолжим этот разговор в медотсеке. Это же наша излюбленная локация для метафизических бесед.  
Но Рен вырубается в самом начале пути, и поговорить не удаётся. Хакс вызывает дроидов с носилками и думает обо всём сразу: о многоходовках, об огне, о том, что он упустил важную деталь — если не понимать, кто ты и кто вокруг тебя, можно проморгать важные союзы.  
А ещё он думает о штурмовиках.  
Мы все горели, бормочет он себе под нос. Они все горели.


	3. Касательная

_— Нормальный человек… Что это такое — нормальный человек? Тот, кто никогда не сделал ничего мерзкого. Так, но наверняка ли он об этом никогда не подумал? А может быть, даже не подумал, а в нем что-то подумало, появилось, десять или тридцать лет назад, может, защитился от этого, и забыл, и не боялся, так как знал, что никогда этого не осуществит. Ну, а теперь вообрази себе, что неожиданно, среди бела дня, среди других людей, встречаешь это, воплощенное в кровь и плоть, прикованное к тебе, неистребимое, что тогда? Что будет тогда?_  
_Я молчал._  
_— Станция, — сказал он тихо. — Тогда будет Станция Солярис._  
_Станислав Лем. Солярис._

Хакс должен обезопасить Старкиллер. Старкиллер — единственное, что у него есть: личное дело по-прежнему молчит и не даёт ему вспомнить, кем он был раньше.  
Может быть, раньше он был никем. Может быть, раньше его не было. Он просто взял и появился из воздуха. Какая-то невероятная материя исказилась, сгустилась и обрела форму; эта материя выплюнула его, сразу в шинели с символом Первого Порядка на рукаве, на мостик Финализатора. Привела на странную снежную планету, заставила спроектировать и выстроить базу — и теперь заставляет её спасти.  
Хакс упражняется в метафизике новыми бессонными ночами. Границы безумия, думает он. Весь этот бред так легко прекратить — достаточно просто поднять архивы, выяснить имена тех, кто знал его до Старкиллера, связаться с ними, расспросить, _получить сведения._  
А ещё можно пригласить Рена, и пусть тот добывает ответы в его искажённом разуме. Метафизика до конца.  
Хакс улыбается. Не делает ни того, ни другого.  
Хакс думает только о том, что ещё он упустил.

Проект апгрейда дроидов встречает на пути слишком много препятствий. Главное из них — деньги: спонсоры Первого Порядка не хотят, цитирует Верховный Командующий, потакать чужой паранойе. В темноте огромного зала Хаксу очень не хватает Рена: тот поговорил бы со Сноуком об ограниченности разума, использовал бы Силу, если её, разумеется, так используют. Но Рена нет именно в тот момент, когда он так нужен; после случая с взрывом Хакс видел его только пару раз, да и то мельком. Хаксу кажется, что они всё время движутся по кругу: Хакс приходит туда, откуда только что ушёл Рен, и наоборот.  
Сноук ещё раз выслушивает аргументы. Всё очень просто: дополнительные протоколы для каждого дроида на базе. Даже мусорщика.  
Да, даже мусорщика, повторяет Хакс. Мгновенная идентификация любого, кто попадётся на пути. Если диверсанту вздумается проникнуть в технические туннели или вентиляционные шахты, он встретит не слепых исполнителей, а охранников второго уровня. Если идентифицировать несчастного не удастся, он будет уничтожен.  
— Не уничтожен, — знакомый голос, не искажённый модулятором, отдаётся эхом. Хакс оборачивается и наблюдает, как Рен невозмутимо вплывает в зал и движется к голограмме Командующего.  
Это восхищает: они оба видели, как штурмовики, которые (теперь Хакс полностью уверен) были мертвы, поднялись и отправились патрулировать коридоры. Они оба не знают, что здесь происходит, но держатся так, будто бы всё идёт по плану.  
Почему они ни разу не поговорили после взрыва?  
Почему они не выяснили, что им известно?  
Наверное, это бессмысленно, думает Хакс. Наивно полагать, что твой союзник — это недостающая половина всего и вся, что найдёшь его — и всё сразу же станет ясно.  
Твой союзник — комок боли и непонимания. Такой же, как ты. Не более того.  
— Не уничтожен, — повторяет Рен, становясь рядом с Хаксом. — Диверсант может оказаться полезным. Необходимо задержать его и дать сигнал по всей базе.  
Хакс задумывается на пару мгновений, затем кивает.  
— Рен прав, Верховный Командующий. Рен… — Хакс хочет сообщить, кто на самом деле подал ему идею о дроидах, но останавливается. Может быть, именно этого делать и не стоит. Разумеется, за всем случившимся стоит не Сноук — тот не стал бы сводить с ума своего многообещающего ученика. Но кто знает — вдруг информация о том, что они стали союзом, может им повредить.  
Сноук молчит. Хакс и Рен не сводят с него глаз.  
Та материя, что создала Хакса во имя Старкиллера, ждёт вместе с ними.  
Хакс подумал бы, что вместе с ними ждёт вся Галактика, но в этом слишком много метафизики.

— Спасибо, — искренне говорит Хакс, когда они выходят из зала. Рен не отвечает. В полном молчании они шагают в лифт, проезжают четыре этажа вниз, выходят и нога в ногу идут к кабинету Хакса.  
Почему бы и нет.  
— Спасибо, — повторяет Хакс. — Переговоры со спонсорами стартуют завтра утром. Будет время подобрать персонал на мёртвый Старкиллер.  
Рен резко тормозит, а Хакс не успевает заметить и проходит несколько шагов в одиночестве. Ему приходится возвращаться.  
Они в том самом коридоре, где две недели назад произошёл взрыв. Коридор полностью отремонтировали, всё снова сияет чистотой и порядком: _будто бы взрыва и не было._ Инженеры не смогли выяснить причину произошедшего, и это совершенно не удивляет Хакса.  
Рен стоит у панели, которой заменили взорвавшуюся, и внимательно смотрит на переключатели. Потом поднимает глаза и упирается в Хакса пустым взглядом.  
— Что? — спрашивает Хакс. Он не чувствует раздражения или нетерпения. Происходящее не кажется ему глупым — что может быть глупее стёртых воспоминаний, глупее хвойного леса, глупее штурмовиков, ставших отражениями друг друга и оживающих на глазах.  
Глупее кораблей, совершающих посадку на сверхсветовой скорости.  
Рен смотрит на него, не отрываясь.  
— Ничего, — отвечает он. — Ничего, генерал, просто кое-что в вашей фразе привлекло моё внимание.  
— И что же? Правильное построение предложений, изящный подбор слов, выверенность интонаций? — Хакс улыбается. Рен не отвечает на эту улыбку. Ну конечно же: если он пару раз сделал что-то человеческое, это не означает, что он всегда теперь будет вести себя, как человек.  
Ничто ничего не означает, всё бессмысленно.  
— Я обратил внимание на слова о подборе персонала, — отвечает наконец Рен. — Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о разнице между «жить во имя» и «умирать во имя»?  
Хакс мгновенно подбирается.  
— И как же понимать этот вопрос? Вы хотите намекнуть на то, что не все мои солдаты верны Первому Порядку? Рен, если вам известно о предательстве кого-либо из…  
— Нет, Хакс, мне ничего не известно, — голос Рена на пару мгновений выдаёт хотя бы какую-то эмоцию, и это — смертельная усталость, в которой нет ничего неожиданного и ничего успокаивающего. — И нет, сила не работает вот так. Я не могу дать ответы на ваши вопросы.  
— А что же вы можете?  
— Я могу поймать то, что вы упустите.  
— А это как прикажете понимать?  
— Я не знаю, — голос Рена становится низким и угрожающим, теперь он почти такой же, как после обработки модулятора. Хакс бледнеет и отступает.  
— Рен…  
— Я не знаю, что здесь происходит, Хакс, и я сам очень хотел бы во всём разобраться. Но мне крайне трудно отличить происходящее здесь от происходящего в моей собственной голове, потому что в моей голове целые миры гибнут из-за того, что созвездия снова поссорились. Если бы вы…  
— Рен, успокойтесь, прошу вас…  
— … если бы вы попробовали умирать и рождаться заново каждую секунду, видеть, как ваша плоть распол-зается и стекает к вашим ногам, а потом пони-мать, что вы не можете видеть, потому что у вас нет глаз…  
— Рен…  
— … если бы вас раздирало на час-ти каждый раз, когда созвездиям станет скучно, вы бы не стали зада-вать вопросы, надеясь на идеально сформу-лированные ответы. Всё, что я могу, — подхватывать то, что вы роняете, гнать обратно то, что от вас убегает, заканчи-вать предложения, которые вы боитесь закончить. Но я не знаю, как, почему и когда всё это началось. Поэтому если…  
— Рен, посмотрите на свою руку! — кричит Хакс в полном отчаянии. Краем сознания он отмечает, что штурмовики, наводнившие базу, слишком давно не проходили по этому коридору.  
Проклятые штурмовики.

Световой меч искрится в руке Рена. Тот смотрит на него так, словно никогда до этого не видел. Отблески света пляшут в его расширенных зрачках, и Хакс вдруг думает о том, что так можно заработать ожог сетчатки.  
_Ожог._  
— Я не заметил, как это произошло, — глухо говорит Рен. — Я не заметил, как активировал меч. Это случилось?..  
— Как только вы сказали «Я не знаю», — отвечает Хакс. — Вы стали наступать на меня с мечом. Как видите, я уже упёрся в стену.  
— Почему вы не побежали прочь? — спрашивает Рен. — Это бы вас, разумеется, не спасло, но рефлексы…  
Они оба говорят в подчёркнуто спокойном тоне: не будь в руках у одного из них страшного оружия, со стороны это можно было бы принять за обычную вежливую беседу двух коллег.  
— Потому что вы говорили, Рен, невежливо было бы убегать посреди разговора. Кто учил вас манерам? — Хакс чувствует, как дрожат его губы, когда он растягивает их в ухмылку. Рен тоже улыбается. Лазерный луч с шипением исчезает.  
— Меня учил вуки. А вас?  
— А я не помню, — радостно говорит Хакс. — Вообще ничего не помню, представляете?  
— Как ни странно, да. Так вот, насчёт подбора персонала…  
— Я вас понял, Рен. А ещё… знаете, что? Вон там, там и там — камеры наблюдения. Они, между прочим, зафиксировали, как один из сокомандующих мёртвого Старкиллера наступает на другого, размахивая огромным мечом. Почему нет сигналов тревоги, почему вас не нейтрализовали? Почему здесь нет ни одного солдата, ни одного дроида?  
Они так и стоят, Хакс — прижавшись спиной к холодной стене, Рен — вплотную к нему, глаза в глаза.  
Не слышно ни одного звука.  
Рен улыбается, словно Хакс сказал что-то крайне забавное. Хакс видит, как побелели костяшки его пальцев. Он сжимает рукоять меча так, словно рухнет в пропасть, если отпустит.  
— Мне нужно идти, — тихо говорит Рен. — Я приношу свои извинения за это… происшествие. Может быть, подбор слов не изящный, а интонации не выверены. Но извинения искренние.  
— Забудьте, всякое бывает. И… Рен? Ещё один вопрос?  
— Да? — Рен застывает, не успев развернуться. — Спрашивайте.  
— Почему вы без маски?  
Рен молчит и смотрит в пол. Потом неожиданно протягивает руку и слегка касается пальцами ладони Хакса.  
— Потому что вы правильно делаете, что не доверяете тем, кто всё время в шлеме.  
Пауза.  
— Когда кто-то всё время ходит в шлеме, нельзя увидеть, что у него больше нет лица.  
Хакс издаёт сдавленный вздох.  
Рен уходит.

Работа на базе управления дроидами едва успевает начаться, а Хакс уже выступает с новым проектом. Мысль, которая сбежала из его головы и которую Рен выцепил в воздухе и вернул обратно, оформляется в строгий и лаконичный запрос. В целях обеспечения безопасности… для выполнения ряда команд, а именно… самоликвидация, отмена самоликвидации, отключение защитных щитов, запуск главного оружия… последовательный ввод определённого количества персональных кодов… как минимум трое представителей высшего командного состава… дополнительные коды, создающие видимость… их истинное назначение — сигнал тревоги, необходимый на тот случай, если…  
Сноук соглашается — кажется, что слишком легко. Как будто бы проблем с деньгами и персоналом нет и не предвидится. Как будто бы паранойя выдающегося генерала Первого Порядка ещё не превысила все допустимые нормы.  
Хаксу приходит в голову, что, возможно, его судьба уже решена. На следующей операции произойдёт несчастный случай.  
Может быть, ему даже удастся осознать, что происходит, и он погибнет с мыслью, что снова не ошибся.  
Погребальная церемония, заметённые следы, шепотки по коридорам. Была бы война, такое проще было бы подстроить. Однако вариантов много и без войны — в конце концов, погиб же штурмовик T-65 из-за собственной неосторожности.  
Хакс морщится. Сейчас очень пригодился бы Рен: раз он умеет подхватывать убегающие важные мысли, то смог бы и уничтожить те, что крепко засели в голове и не дают покоя.  
Впрочем, Хакс и сам может прогнать прочь непрошенные картины. Он умеет систематизировать информацию, и его разум — такая же база данных, как и всё вокруг.  
Данных очень мало. Есть только один большой каталог — «Старкиллер». И, с недавних пор, файл под названием «Рен».

Хаксу не жаль своей прошлой жизни. Он не знает, как это объяснить. Наверное, отсутствие интереса само по себе отвечает на множество вопросов. Это — он, генерал Хакс. Это — то, чем он является, его суть и его определение. Ему всё равно, что с ним было раньше.  
Может быть, прямо сейчас он проваливает метафизический тест. Сотрём память и посмотрим, как он будет дёргаться. Вот только, _смотрите-ка,_ он не дёргается.  
Стоило бы дёргаться. Стоило бы страдать, задаваться вопросами, пытаться выяснить. Терпеть неудачи. Уходить в отставку, а то и просто бежать посреди бела дня, уложив кучу штурмовиков и угнав СИД-ку. Их, кстати, невозможно угнать: магнитные ловушки, сигнализация, камеры наблюдения во всех ангарах.  
Хакс смеётся. Да, вот именно. Любой другой бы бился в истерике и выяснял, кто он такой. Хакс же пытается обезопасить Старкиллер.  
Параноик и психопат.

На очередном совещании само собой получается так, что они с Реном садятся рядом. Они не разговаривают, даже не поворачиваются друг к другу, и Хакс не понимает, доволен он этим или всё-таки нет. Историю с мечом он предпочитает не вспоминать: в конце концов, это несущественно. Он думает, что, наверно, пошёл бы читать анализ анкетирования персонала прямо с дымящейся раной в груди.  
Именно на том совещании становится ясно, что умения систематизировать информацию недостаточно. Инженер упоминает ту планету — одну из многих, что Первый Порядок при теневом спонсировании превратил в гигантский завод по выплавке дюрастали.  
Эскорт. Штурмовик T-65. Плавильная печь.  
_Мы все горели._  
Хакс вдруг чувствует, что это слишком неправильно. Раньше, думая о произошедшем, он испытывал боль, отвращение и жалость: эмоции были простыми, поверхностными и осознаваемыми. Теперь же то, что происходит с ним, красное и убивающее: этот ужас лишает его возможности двигаться, возможности вдохнуть, возможности мыслить. Что-то сидит на его груди, но он не может спугнуть эту мерзкую тварь, закричать, подать какой-то знак; не может шепнуть Рену: _Повернись, посмотри на меня, разве ты не видишь, что я горю?_  
Но Рен поворачивается и смотрит и без просьбы.

— Я не могу. Простите, мне правда жаль. Но я не могу.  
— Не умеете уничтожать воспоминания?  
— К сожалению, умею. Однако в данном случае это будет… недальновидно.  
— Недальновидно? Рен, вы вообще представляете, о чём мы тут говорим? Я не знаю, когда у меня успела развиться такая фобия, но, честное слово, этот _живой огонь на живом…_  
Рен смотрит на него всё теми же пустыми глазами.  
— Представляю ли я, о чём мы говорим? Хакс, вы знаете, как погиб Энакин Скайуокер?  
Хакс не знает. Рен рассказывает. Точнее, только начинает: Хакс прерывает его, как только становится ясно, к чему идёт дело.  
— Проклятье… Идите вы, Рен, я просил вас избавить меня от этих теней, а не увеличить их количество.  
— Простите.  
Они молчат. Хакс сидит за столом, запустив руки в волосы. Рен высится рядом с ним.  
— Хотите знать, почему это недальновидно? — спрашивает он. — У меня есть ответ. Потому что мы с вами находимся в ситуации, когда любое воспоминание может стать важным. Я не имею права отбирать у вас ни одного. Может быть, без него всё разрушится, как песочный замок.  
Хакс поднимает глаза.  
— А как бы вы описали ситуацию, в которой мы с вами находимся?  
— Абсурд, — мгновенно отвечает Рен. Чуть помолчав, продолжает: — В самом деле. Мы готовим сверхмощное фантастическое оружие, хотя нам не с кем воевать. Вы не помните, кто вы и как именно здесь оказались. А я почти уверен, что штурмовиков не существует, но почему-то не прихожу в казарму, рекреацию или столовую, чтобы посмотреть, кто на самом деле носит их форму.  
На мгновение Хаксу хочется остановить Рена, зажать ему рот рукой, вырубить коротким ударом. Он так обыденно и просто проговаривает всё то, что является им обоим в этих кошмаре наяву, и Хакс почему-то думает, что это уже слишком. Та материя, что их сюда выплюнула (та _мерзопакость_ ) ещё как-то терпела их подозрения и неудобные мысли, когда они были поодиночке. Теперь же, когда их стало двое, мерзопакость захочет нанести ответный удар.  
— Если подумать, то это похоже на сон, — невозмутимо продолжает Рен. — Поначалу всё кажется стройным и логичным, и когда вы отрываете голову от подушки, то уверены, что вам приснилось нечто очень интересное. Но когда вы начинаете пересказывать сон родителям, то путаетесь в словах и надолго замолкаете. Все дыры и нестыковки становятся очевидными при свете дня. Всё рассыпается.  
— Как песочный замок, — кивает Хакс. Рен наклоняется к нему.  
— Есть три вещи, которые я пока не могу открыть вам, Хакс. Я ещё не успел разобраться в их природе. Но я открою как минимум две, когда придёт время. Обещаю.  
Хакс снова кивает.  
— Есть только одна вещь, которую я пока не могу открыть вам, Рен. Не могу ничего обещать.  
— Это честно, — отвечает Рен. Протягивает Хаксу руку. Хакс пожимает её.  
Я так рад, что теперь нас двое, думает Хакс. Вот такая вещь. Всё.  
— Я почти уверен, что мёртвый Старкиллер не должен существовать, — говорит он вслух. — Этот проект — подлинное воплощение абсурда.  
— Значит, этим мы с вами занимаемся, играя с мыслями в догонялки? Пытаемся полностью обезопасить воплощение абсурда? Вы знаете, может быть, это правильно. Может быть, когда базе ничего не будет угрожать, нам что-то откроется. Я имею в виду… квест будет пройден, испытание выдержано. Мы что-то кому-то докажем. Я не знаю.  
— Может быть. Я не силён в этой метафизике, — пожимает плечами Хакс.  
— Может быть, — Рен берёт маску и меч, идёт к дверям.  
Хакс включает планшет.

Первая вещь из списка Рена открывается довольно скоро.  
Сигнал тревоги гонит Хакса по коридорам. Он оказывается в лифте с тремя штурмовиками, и в других обстоятельствах заметил бы, что они не шевелятся и будто бы даже не дышат. Но увиденное на голоэкране вытесняет все прочие мысли из его головы.  
После того разговора Хакс был уверен, что рано или поздно они во всём разберутся. Рано или поздно Рен отбросит все эти идеи об испытаниях, а Хакс усмирит свою бесконечную тревогу. Они поговорят, поговорят спокойно и обстоятельно, сопоставят факты, придут к выводам. Раньше Хакс думал, что сможет разобраться в одиночку, но настало время признать, что это не так: по каким-то неподдающимся анализу причинам ему нужен Рен. Вот только теперь Рен кричит что-то нечленораздельное и яростно крушит своим проклятым мечом приборную панель у аварийного выхода, и Хаксу кажется, что это — огромное и мерзкое предательство.  
Мерзкое. Может быть, Рен всегда был заодно с мерзопакостью. Может быть, сейчас Хакс войдёт к нему, и произойдёт тот самый несчастный случай.  
Пару недель назад Хакс был бы рад, если бы всё это закончилось — хоть как-нибудь, но закончилось. Теперь же, когда их двое, такой финал кажется слишком нелепым даже для этого мутного сна.  
Штурмовики и офицеры толпятся на перекрёстке двух коридоров. Никто не решается сделать ещё один шаг. Лейтенант Скорр, кажется, сейчас упадёт в обморок.  
Яростные крики и грохот заставляют Хакса поморщиться. И для чего я-то себя сдерживал, думает он. Надо было истерически захохотать прямо на совещании, сорвать шлем с ближайшего штурмовика, прыгнуть в шахту термоосциллятора. Рен пошёл вразнос, значит, можно и мне.  
— Всем ни с места, — бросает он. — Что бы ни случилось, не приближайтесь к нему. И ко мне. К нам.  
— Есть, сэр, — лопочет Скорр. Хакс поворачивает за угол, ни на кого ни глядя.  
Мысль о том, что во всех своих расчётах он не учёл Рена, догоняет его уже почти у цели. В самом деле: стоит Рену устроить такое же представление рядом с топливными элементами всё того же термоосциллятора, и никакие противодиверсионные меры не помогут. Нужно было сделать первым пунктом плана вот это: «Отправить Рена обратно к мамочке».  
Сорвёшься ты, сорвусь и я, ты же знаешь, думает он. Зачем. Почему.  
Но говорить приходится другое.

— Что у нас здесь? — громко спрашивает он. — Прослушивание на ударника в рок-группу?  
Рен оборачивается, тяжело дыша. Хакс хочет (ему необходимо) увидеть его глаза, но из-под капюшона виднеется маска.  
Проклятье.  
— Честно говоря, Рен, я думаю, что ударника из вас не получится. Вам нужно быть фронтменом. Кайло и рыцари Рен. Smells Like Teen Spirit.  
Рен молчит, молчит и горбится, словно под непосильной ношей. Это бесит Хакса всё больше и больше.  
Будь что будет, думает он.  
— Да, разумеется. Вы же дива. Ваше дело — красоваться и принимать цветы. А всю работу будут делать такие, как я. Это — ваш идеал счастливой жизни, не так ли?  
Рен деактивирует меч. Хакс видит, как сильно дрожат его руки. Ну и поделом, думает он зло и весело. Какая же мерзопакость.  
— Хакс, — едва слышно произносит Рен. — Вы вообще понимаете, что говорите?  
Нет, думает Хакс.  
— Да, — отвечает он.  
— «Да»? — Рен выпрямляется. — «Да»? «Да»?!  
Хакс запоздало понимает, что он, наверное, хуже обновлённых дроидов. В отличие от них, он совершенно не умеет вовремя соображать, что происходит что-то не то.  
— Не смей говорить мне «Да», не смей, не смей, — Рен повторяет это так, будто бы наносит удары, один за другим. — Не смей говорить мне «Да», когда думаешь «Нет». Не смей… — он резко замолкает. Низко наклоняет голову.  
Хакс смотрит на него, и в его разум назойливо стучится очень простая мысль: он ведь никогда ничего не спрашивал. Не задал ни одного личного вопроса, все по делу. А ведь его совершенно не интересовало, что было прошлой жизнью генерала Хакса, но очень интересовало, что было прошлой жизнью Кайло Рена.  
Он не спрашивал, потому что как-то между делом решил, что Рену тоже всё равно.  
Мерзопакость. Когда вас становится двое, это означает, что вас, вот неожиданность, двое. Нельзя думать только о себе.  
— Рен, я, кажется, мудак. Что случилось?  
Искажённый металлический голос снова спокоен:  
— Как тебе сказать… Ты бредил в пещере, а я таскал тебе воду и рассказывал истории, чтобы не сойти с ума. Мы с тобой сидели в одной камере и ждали трибунала. Мы напились до отключки в какой-то замшелой кантине, и ты сперва таскал еду с моей тарелки, а потом полез целоваться. Мы с тобой копались в недрах ржавого имперского линкора, ты уронил тяжеленную деталь мне на ногу и на меня же за это разозлился. Я могу продолжать, но, думаю, суть тебе уже ясна. Так что… не смей гово-рить мне «Да», когда думаешь «Нет». Не смей предпола-гать, что я не вижу тебя на-сквозь.

Так вот они, границы моего безумия, думает Хакс. Каждый раз, когда кажется, что больше безумия уже не влезет, они расширяются до самого горизонта.  
Где он, этот горизонт.  
Рен снова горбится. Хакс думает, что за маской, наверное, текут слёзы или что-нибудь в этом духе.  
— Вот оно что. Это уже не в первый раз, — медленно, обдумывая каждое слово, произносит он. — Всё это было.  
— Да, — глухо говорит Рен. — Это шестнадцатый раз. Я только недавно стал... вспоминать. Воспоминания приходили посте-пенно. И… слоями. Сначала были непонятные очертания. Потом они прояв-лялись всё чётче. Сегодня я увидел полноценную картину. Почти полно-ценную.  
Хакс вдруг чувствует невероятную лёгкость. Словно теперь всё стало хорошо и понятно. Примерно так же он чувствовал себя после первого разговора в медотсеке.  
Он подходит к Рену и, поколебавшись, неловко берёт его за локоть.  
— Пойдём. Пойдём, расскажешь мне всё по порядку. Мы разберёмся.  
Рен издаёт странный звук.  
— И это тоже было, — говорит он. — А знаешь, что самое мерзкое? Я не знаю, что будет дальше, ещё не вспомнил. Линейности нет. Мы были здесь, а потом мы были там. А потом всё начи-налось сначала.  
Бесконечное повторение одного и того же, думает Хакс. Это порождает много вопросов. Но с этим можно работать.  
— Разберёмся, — говорит он. — Мы со всем разберёмся. Тут понадобится масштабное исследование. Но… я так понимаю, время для нас — не проблема.  
Рен снова издаёт странный звук — то ли всхлипывает, то ли смеётся. Может, не то и не другое. Проклятая маска.  
_Нельзя увидеть, что у него больше нет лица._  
Нет, думает Хакс. Надо прекратить эти мысли. Надо сделать отсутствие таких мыслей незыблемым правилом. Это будет первый шаг. Свод правил.  
Надо же за что-то держаться.  
Он крепче сжимает локоть Рена, задумывается и вдруг улыбается.  
— Рен…  
— Да?  
— Я что — правда полез целоваться?  
На этот раз Рен определённо смеётся.  
— С языком.  
— Ох ты ж. Понравилось?  
— Ответить честно или так-тично?  
Они продолжают смеяться, шагая по коридору. За углом их уже никто не ждёт. Хоть что-то оказывается предсказуемым.

Хакс хочет всё воспроизвести. Он снова бродит по ночным коридорам, снова идёт к термоосциллятору и смотрит в шахту. Штурмовиков нет, и это правильно: не существует никакой метафизики и никакого квеста. Не нужно пытаться обезопасить мёртвый Старкиллер.  
Штурмовиков нет, и они с Реном уверены, что их никогда и не было.  
Хакс стоит на узком помосте в тот момент, когда мерзопакость наносит ответный удар.  
Он замечает в проёме чью-то тёмную фигуру. Она закутана в плащ, похожий на плащ Рена, но Хакс уверен, что это не Рен: движения не такие плавные, что-то не так с ростом, с пропорциями тела; что-то чему-то противоречит.  
Незнакомец машет ему и скрывается из виду.  
Хакс бежит за ним.  
Когда он петляет по полутёмным коридорам, то краем сознания замечает, как сильно искажено всё вокруг: очертания панелей и дверей неестественно вытянутые, скошенные, расплывающиеся. Хакс никак не может догнать (смерть) незнакомца, а тот, словно издеваясь, каждый раз дожидается его, прежде чем повернуть за угол. Убеждается, что Хакс не упустил его из виду.  
Хакс теряет счёт времени. Следом за ним бежит мысль о том, что деформированное пространство рано или поздно схлопнется так, что он окажется в ловушке. Да, именно этого он ждёт — и потому почти разочарован, когда за очередным углом влетает в незнакомца на полном ходу.  
Да, разумеется, это не Рен. Это штурмовик в плаще Рена, чёрные провалы глаз на белом шлеме.  
— Привет, Хакс, — говорит штурмовик.  
— Привет, — выдыхает Хакс. — Привет, T-65.

— … в одном ты оставался верен себе до конца, Хакс: даже когда мир вокруг тебя рушился и сквозь трещины проглядывало то, чего никто не должен видеть, ты продолжал думать, что есть единственно верный сценарий. Спасти Старкиллер во что бы то ни стало, так? Вот только ты не учёл, что он уже давно мёртв.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Хакс. — Это была вторая… «вещь», как назвал это Рен. Недавно он сказал мне, что каждый раз, когда мне казалось, что я говорю «Старкиллер», я говорил «Мёртвый Старкиллер».  
Да, Рен сказал ему это, а потом Рен спросил, не было ли у него самого подобных сбоев речи.  
Не было.  
СБО-ЕВ РЕ-ЧИ.  
— Если разобраться, то ты всё знал с самого начала, — говорит T-65. — Ты пытался предотвратить смерть, которая уже случилась. Много смертей.  
— Все — мертвецы, — тихо говорит Хакс. — Мои мертвецы. Все погибли, когда Старкиллер был разрушен. Была война, я был молод и полон амбиций, я не предусмотрел.  
— Конечно, — кивает штурмовик. — Твои мертвецы всё время обступали тебя. За шлемами было просто скрыть то, что осталось от наших лиц, когда мы сгорели. Мне повезло — я сгорел раньше их всех, в той плавильной печи, мгновенно и просто. А они… остальные… знаешь, сколько тысяч человек оказались в ловушке в научно-исследовательском центре? Из-за того, что вы не обкатали план эвакуации, им оставалось только _ждать_ , когда огонь придёт к ним в гости.  
Красное и убивающее, думает Хакс.  
— Все, — шепчет он. — Все сгорели. Техники. Пилоты. Учёные. Офицеры. Проклятая трусиха Элла Скорр погибла при исполнении…  
— Элла Скорр? А, ты, должно быть, имеешь в виду Корр Селлу. Нет, она, разумеется, не сгорела на Старкиллере, — штурмовик качает головой, будто бы удивляясь глупости Хакса. — Корр Селла сгорела, когда ты уничтожил Хоснийскую систему.  
Так вот оно, думает Хакс. Оружие.  
Красное и убивающее.  
— Хоснийскую систему, — повторяет он. — Миллиарды. Миллиарды погибли, когда я крикнул «Огонь»…  
— Да, — спокойно говорит T-65.  
— Нет, — страшным криком кричит Кайло Рен.  
Хакс оборачивается.

Всё исчезло. Бутафория, фальшивый мир, иллюзия, какой бы метафизикой это ни было — оно рассыпалось окончательно.  
Кругом только темнота. И помост, на котором они, оказывается, всё это время стояли, на котором они всё это время стояли втроём — Хакс и его мертвецы.  
Хакс, штурмовик и Рен.  
— Я не мертвец, — Рен делает шаг вперёд. — Никто не мертвец. Послушай меня, Хакс: никто не погиб. Ни я, ни ты никого не убивали. Никогда в своей жизни.  
Хакс качает головой.  
— Нет, Рен, все погибли. Это объясняет всё. Вообще всё, что происходило.  
— Это не объясняет ничего! — кричит Рен. — Этого не было. Того, о чём он говорит, никогда не было. Ни Старкиллера, ни уничтожения Хоснийской системы. Я видел то, что _было_ , и я покажу тебе снова.  
— Ничего не было? — переспрашивает штурмовик. Хакс поворачивается обратно к нему и видит, что белый шлем тоже начинает искажаться.  
_Плавиться._  
— Ты что — поверишь в сладкую иллюзию, Хакс? — в голосе штурмовика сквозит разочарование. — Не возьмёшь на себя ответственность за то, что ты совершил?  
— Я не знаю, — бормочет Хакс. — Я не знаю.  
— Не знаешь? Что ж, ответь на простой вопрос… если всего этого никогда не было, то откуда рана на лице у магистра?  
Хакс снова смотрит на Рена, и — да, как же, как же он раньше не замечал — видит уродливый шрам, рассекающий его лицо. Багровый, с прожилками и грубыми краями. Красный.  
— Никакой раны нет, — говорит Рен. — Ты должен поверить мне. Ты должен поверить _мне_. Не оборачивайся назад, не смотри на него, смотри только на меня. Слушай только меня.  
Хакс отрывает глаза от шрама и встречается с Реном взглядом.  
Мерзопакость воет вокруг, штурмовик плавится и стекает на помост бесформенной массой. Плащ Рена ложится чёрной грудой.  
Но это не плащ Рена, потому что плащ Рена — на Рене, а Рен — прямо перед ним.

Они остаются вдвоём.  
Их двое. Когда вас двое, то, вот неожиданность-то, ты не один.  
— Ты веришь мне? — спрашивает Рен. — Ты веришь, что ничего этого никогда не было?  
Хакс закрывает глаза и тут же снова распахивает их. Шрам не исчезает, но не исчезает и Рен.  
— Я пытаюсь, — говорит он.  
— Я покажу тебе, — Рен делает ещё несколько шагов вперёд. — Ты говорил, что мы со всем разберёмся. Ты говорил, что если мы не разберёмся в этот раз, то разберёмся в следующий. Ты говорил, что мы можем победить мерзопакость. Потом ты говорил, что нет, не можем, но это уже неважно. Проклятье, ты всегда умел говорить. А теперь твоя очередь слушать.  
Хакс кивает.  
— Мы должны прыгнуть вниз? — спрашивает он. Рен склоняет голову.  
— Да, мы должны прыгнуть вниз. И я не буду тебе врать — там нас ждёт огонь.  
— Нас никто не поймает, — произносит Хакс, глядя в чёрную пустоту.  
— Это будет не больно, — Рен подходит к нему вплотную. — Я обещаю, это будет не больно. Мы шагнём в пламя, а потом ты откроешь глаза, и вокруг будет другой мир. У нас будет полгода. Это будут настоящие полгода, потому что теперь я помню всё. И я помню, что никакого Старкиллера никогда не было.

— Нам нужно победить огонь огнём, — бормочет Хакс. — Иллюзия загнала нас в тупик, и мы должны умереть, чтобы она рассыпалась.  
— Да, да, да, — лихорадочно кивает Рен. — Ты всё прекрасно понимаешь. Я вспомнил. Мы делали это пятнадцать раз. Мы и сейчас сможем это сделать.  
— Старкиллера не существует, — Хакс смотрит на лицо Рена, видит, как шрам бледнеет, истончается, превращается в тонкую линию и в конце концов исчезает бесследно. — Старкиллера никогда не было. Хоснийская система до сих пор на месте. Мы живы. Но… Рен, есть кое-что ещё.  
Рен молчит. Хакс думает об огне, а потом — о том, что может победить огонь.  
— Третья вещь, которую ты не мог мне открыть, — говорит он. — Это ведь была та фраза, которую ты не закончил, когда мы разговаривали в первый раз. В медотсеке, помнишь? Границы безумия.  
Рен не шевелится, но в его глазах Хакс видит ответ.  
— Закончи её, — требует он.  
Мерзопакость воет. Рен сомневается.  
— Я не знаю, что это было, — шепчет он. — Это даже не моя фраза. Я случайно… поймал её, когда пытался помочь тебе разобраться со всеми этими мыслями. Я ловил убегающее и добывал недостающее. А это… оно просто, не могу описать, явилось мне. Словно задело своим краем, проплывая мимо.  
Хакс чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в ухмылку.  
— Само собой, — говорит он. — Само собой, это всё не могло работать только в одну сторону. Ты, конечно, адепт силы и потому ответственный за метафизику, но… я думаю, очевидно, что фраза была моей. Или вроде того.  
Рен смотрит на него внимательно и, как кажется Хаксу, с жалостью — огромной и больной, унизительной и прекрасной.  
— Закончи её, — повторяет Хакс.  
— Я не уверен, — тихо говорит Рен. — Я никогда, ни в одной из предыдущих реальностей, не делал ничего подобного. Я боюсь, что это на что-то повлияет. Может быть, когда мы…  
— Нет, — спокойно отвечает Хакс. — Закончи её сейчас.  
В глазах Рена отражается что-то страшное и непреодолимое. Хакс не понимает, почему эти глаза раньше казались ему пустыми.  
Рен наклоняет голову ещё ниже.  
— Элегантные формулировки, Хакс, не спасут, когда вас… — он кусает губы. Хакс терпеливо ждёт. — … когда вас _оставят тонуть._

Лёгкие разрывает водой.  
Хакс заглядывает Рену в лицо.  
— Вот теперь всё действительно ясно, — говорит он. — Какая же… мерзопакость.  
И делает шаг.


	4. Пересечение

_Вы обратите внимание, когда выйдете, — сказал Цинциннат, — на часы в коридоре. Это — пустой циферблат, но зато каждые полчаса сторож смывает старую стрелку и малюет новую, — вот так и живешь по крашенному времени, а звон производит часовой, почему он так и зовется.  
В. Набоков. Приглашение на казнь._

Привет, неудачник.  
Где бы ты ни оказался, знай, что мне повезло больше. Эта планета — просто праздник.  
Вот же сволочь подсознание: никак не отвыкнет мыслить планетами. Я ведь даже не знаю, где именно нахожусь. Может быть, тут на самом деле цивилизация, которая опережает нашу так сильно, что проще застрелиться, чем догонять. Опережает технологически и, а-ха-ха, морально. Поэтому и оставили нетронутым пятачок с непроходимым лесом. Экология и прочее, а я теперь мучайся.  
Впрочем, не так уж всё и плохо. По крайней мере, не возникнет проблем с водой. Кругом небольшие ручейки: вода прохладная и вроде как чистая. По-хорошему всё равно надо было процедить или хотя бы дать отстояться, но я, честно говоря, вообще ничего не соображал, когда только очнулся. Пил и пил, захлёбываясь и отфыркиваясь. Жаль, что ты не видел: посмеялся бы.  
Не помню, кстати, как именно я очнулся. Я летел и летел в чёрную пустоту, раскинув руки, а потом… потом, не знаю, понял, что это не я лечу в пустоту, а пустота летит в меня. Что я лежу на траве и смотрю в ночное небо, а кроны деревьев обрамляют его, словно древнюю картину.  
Больно не было, тут ты не соврал. А что насчёт того, что мы полгода будем сидеть в какой-нибудь глуши и ругаться из-за немытой посуды?  
Ключевое слово «мы».  
В общем, о чём я. Прошло уже три часа с тех пор, как я пил воду. До сих пор жив. Наверно, это хороший знак.  
Нашёл поваленное дерево, натаскал кучу веток и камней, устроил себе лежбище. Очень странные ощущения. В этом лесу не слышно совершенно никаких звуков. Никто не стрекочет, не жужжит, не ползает по траве. Ветра нет. Абсолютная тишина.  
Это неправильно, Рен, неправильно же? Такого не должно быть. Что-то чему-то противоречит.  
Тем не менее, меня радует, что можно спать и не думать о том, что какая-нибудь мошкара съест моё лицо.  
Не то чтобы я собирался спать.  
У меня ничего нет. Нет даже шинели или какой-нибудь тёплой одежды. Нет оружия, оборудования, зажигалки.  
Опять же, не то чтобы я мог развести костёр.  
Минуты тут тянутся долго, Рен. А небо совсем чёрное, ни одной звезды. Как будто бы их кто-то… сжёг?  
Я не знаю.  
Я помню базовые правила выживания в дикой природе. Помню, что одно из них — не приходить в отчаяние.  
Мне кажется, у меня должно получиться. Я ведь не пришёл в отчаяние из-за того, что забыл всю свою жизнь до Старкиллера.  
Которого не было. Как и, видимо, моей жизни.  
В общем, чтобы не говорить самому с собой, я буду притворяться, что пишу тебе письма.  
Ниоткуда, а-ха-ха.  
С любовью, а-ха-ха.  
В общем, каков план. Я дождусь рассвета и буду двигаться строго на север. Найду реку — пойду по течению.  
Здесь такая тишина, Рен, я не знал, что такая тишина вообще бывает. На Старкиллере всё время что-то гудело. Забавно вспоминать об этом, да?  
Наверно, я всё-таки посплю. Давай, Рен. Увидимся. Не расколоти там без меня ничего. Где бы ты ни был.  
Увидимся…

… когда увидимся, Хакс, я сразу задам тебе вопрос.  
Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что ты любишь есть?  
Нет, я серьёзно. Я понял, что ты ничего не помнишь. Эту часть сложно забыть, знаешь ли. Каламбур?  
Ладно, не ничего. Ты помнишь своё имя и имеешь смутное представление о том, как долго работал над проектом «Старкиллер». В общем-то, это, наверно, ложные воспоминания. Раз проекта «Старкиллер» никогда не было, то не было и работы над ним, логично? Ну логично же! Будь ты здесь, ты бы посмеялся над моими блестящими логическими выводами.  
Где здесь? Об этом позже, извини.  
С ложными воспоминаниями и полным отсутствием настоящих мне всё понятно. Непонятно другое: как ты узнавал о том, что ты любишь?  
Например, есть?  
Мне кажется, если бы я не знал, какое моё любимое блюдо, то сошёл бы с ума.  
Пришлось бы перепробовать столько всякой гадости. С моим везением я бы нашёл то, что мне нравится, в самую последнюю очередь.  
Вот о чём надо было тебя спросить первым делом. А мы обсуждали всякую ерунду.  
Мне кажется, в этом вся суть произошедшего. Стоило нам начать по-настоящему важные разговоры, как что-то уводило нас в сторону.  
Ты, наверно, заявишь, что я неправ и что всё это метафизика. А всё-таки подумай. Ты ведь сказал, что пытался разобраться, для кого предназначено новое оружие. Но в итоге всё сводилось к тому, чтобы его защитить. Защитить Старкиллер.  
А мысли, любые мысли о том, что здесь настоящее, разбегались. Неумело и медленно, конечно. Я мог их поймать и вернуть.  
А кто поймает и вернёт мои?  
Ах ты ж. Он ткнул меня копьём в бок. Когда я просто бормочу себе под нос, он не возражает. А тут я поднял голову и стал задавать вопросы в пустоту. Видимо, это переполнило чашу его терпения. Он не любит метафизику, прямо как ты.  
Кровь запеклась на моём лбу, а верёвки режут запястья.  
Извини, я не о том.  
А о чём же я?.. О твоей любимой еде?  
Прости, прости, я, похоже, отрубаюсь. Думал, что разговоры помогут мне удержаться в сознании.  
Что ж, до этого я думал, что правильно будет стать — как ты тогда сказал? — подстилкой Сноука.  
Или это не ты сказал? Ты тогда ещё не был… тобой.  
Неважно. Суть в том, что я часто ошибаюсь.  
Очень часто, прости, я идиот…

… просто полный идиот. Слов моих не хватает, чтобы описать, какая ж ты недалёкая ошибка природы. Ты ведь пятнадцать раз это делал, разве нет? Разве нельзя было рассказать мне, как правильно? Если нам надо было, я не знаю, взяться за руки, закричать «Джеронимо» или устроить оргию прямо на помосте, то ты должен был сказать мне об этом. Сказать прежде, чем я прыгну в пропасть.  
Если бы ты сказал, как правильно, мы были бы тут вдвоём. Вместе.  
Союзы нужны именно для того, чтобы быть вместе.  
А знаешь, что я на самом деле думаю? Я думаю, что ты так и не решился прыгнуть. Стоишь там и таращишься в темноту. А я в это время сижу на липкой земле и давлюсь листьями дерева, которое выбрал только потому, что оно выглядело наименее устрашающе. Если ты его увидишь, то в обморок упадёшь, не иначе. Что с тебя взять.  
Что с тебя взять, в самом деле? Я и выбрал-то тебя в союзники только потому, что все остальные были, если ты заметил, мёртвые. Ты понимаешь, да? Я тащил штурмовиков за руки, а не по правилам, потому что они были мертвы. Они были мертвы задолго до взрыва.  
Ну, ещё был Сноук. Кстати, кто такой Сноук?  
Впрочем, неважно. Вернёмся к твоему ничтожеству. История твоей жизни, а? Тебя всегда выбирали только тогда, когда прочие кандидаты были покойниками? Ты поэтому красиво свалил из родного дома? Несчастное детство и прочие штампы?  
Какая же ты сволочь. Ты обещал, что мы будем сидеть где-нибудь и разбираться со всем этим. А как я должен разбираться без тебя? Если я не помню, как вообще оказался на Старкиллере? А пообщаться об этом раньше мы не могли, разумеется. Зато ты нашёл время сообщить мне, как я говорю к месту и не к месту слово «мёртвый». Ты ведь даже…

… даже не представлял, что это так непросто объяснить. Я вроде бы придумал, как, но не уверен, что ты поймёшь. И не смей обижаться: сам же говорил, что это всё не по твоей части.  
Я сижу на земляном полу и смотрю в каменный потолок. Мои руки сцеплены за спиной и привязаны к прутьям клетки. Мои ноги тоже связаны, и я беспокоюсь, что гений, который отвечает за мою сохранность, затянул верёвки слишком туго. Я могу шевелить пальцами — наверное, это хороший знак.  
Около меня всё время стоит это мерзкое существо с гнилыми зубами. Оно приносит мне еду (редкостная гадость, но, наверно, всё равно лучше, чем листья). Оно тыкает в меня копьём, если ему что-то не нравится в моём поведении. Стараюсь не провоцировать — мне не больно, но не хотелось бы получить заражение крови. Надо же, я раньше вообще не думал о таких вещах. А потом мы с тобой оказались на дикой планете с заброшенными военными лагерями: я напоролся на что-то острое, а ты долго орал на меня, потому что весь найденный дезинфектант мы уже истратили на твою рану. Ты орал, а я завороженно слушал, прижимая к царапине твой платок.  
Я сижу здесь, и слипшиеся от крови волосы падают мне на лоб. Созвездия пока что не дают мне даже убрать их, чтобы они не лезли в глаза. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы развязать верёвки, разогнуть прутья, впечатать охранника в стену.  
Созвездия. Да, когда я закрываю глаза, то вижу два созвездия. Я дышу, потому что они разрешают мне, передвигаю ноги, потому что они дают мне силы. Каждый мой вдох и каждый мой шаг заранее оплачены ими, ими обоими, и я не могу задержать дыхание или остановиться, пока не верну им долг. Я не могу умереть, пока они горят.  
Когда они перестанут гореть, я буду свободен.  
А сейчас они следят за мной: каждую секунду я плачу по счетам, и каждую секунду они выставляют новые. Они дают мне воду, когда я умираю от жажды, окутывают теплом, когда я дрожу от холода. Они дают мне цель, когда я не знаю, куда пойти. Они дают мне _других_ , когда я больше не могу быть один.  
(никто не должен справляться с этим один)  
Вот только всё не так. Вода не утоляет жажду, а лишь дразнит: хочется пить ещё и ещё. Тепло не дарит покоя: оно превращается в удушающий жар, который дурманит и сводит с ума. Их цели подобны миражам, их голоса шепчут «Иди вон туда, за этим поворотом будет что-то новое», но нового нет, под ногтями почему-то чужая кровь, а дороги назад не найти. А их _другие_ … их другие смотрят на меня немыми масками, и мне кажется, что я умер много лет назад. Должен был умереть.  
Созвездий два, они не могут договориться друг с другом, и то, что у них выходит, мерзко и неприспособленно к жизни.  
Как много проблем из-за того, что двое не могут договориться.  
Как много проблем из-за того, что я вижу оба созвездия, но должен научиться видеть только одно. Ты знаешь, в детстве я всё время спрашивал: но _почему_? Почему если правильно видеть одно созвездие, я родился таким, что вижу оба? Меня не должно существовать изначально, но я существую, я уже здесь, я не могу просто взять и исчезнуть, ведь так? Кто-то должен разрешить мне существовать, сказать, что я не обязан немедленно сделать выбор. Кто-то должен поверить, что это невозможно, невозможно выбрать что-то одно — мозг или сердце, правое или левое лёгкое… Я пы-тался, я объяснял, и они мне ве-рили, мне все ве-рили, а потом я оставал-ся один и не верил себе сам.  
Иногда я спасался мыслями, что у меня есть великая цель, предназначение и, давай скажем это вместе, прочая метафизика. Что когда-нибудь я сделаю что-то прекрасное — свой проект «Старкиллер»? И тогда-то все увидят, что два созвездия могут быть лучше, чем одно. Я буду стоять посреди аплодирующей толпы и понимать, для чего я родился именно таким. Бракованная деталь, а-ха-ха.  
Ты — или не ты, потому что это было до того, как с тобой случилось осознание, что ты ничего не помнишь? Наверное, не ты. Точно не ты.  
«Давайте ещё расскажите мне истории о своём несчастном детстве», — вот что сказал ты-не-ты в тот день, когда мы впервые встретились на Финализаторе и сразу же что-то не поделили. Забавно вспоминать об этом, да? Ты-не-ты изучил моё личное дело и заочно решил, что я недостоин твоего рукопожатия. Я понял это и пообещал себе, что если ты-не-ты когда-либо передумаешь, я отрублю твою протянутую руку.  
«Истории о своём несчастном детстве», какая банальность. Моё детство было счастливым. _Я_ был несчастлив. Я рад бы обвинить кого-нибудь в том, что ушёл. И в том, что уговорил _других_ пойти за мной. И в том, что отправился тогда с тобой на базу, услышал твои слова о хвойном лесе, схватил твою мысль в полёте, но промолчал.  
Может быть, если бы я не промолчал в тот день, всё было бы по-другому.  
А может быть, мне как раз стоило промолчать. Как тогда, так и перед твоим прыжком.  
Я рад бы кого-нибудь в этом всём обвинить, но вино-ват только я.  
Я каждый раз думал, что так будет правильно. Созвездия говорили мне, что так будет правильно.  
Может быть, мне не следовало их слушать.  
Может быть, мне нельзя выбирать сторону. Поэтому созвездий два, поэтому я не должен был никуда идти и ничего делать.  
В этом, как видишь, никакой метафизики уже нет. Есть только аномалия, которая носит моё имя. То, что происходит вокруг меня, происходит _из-за_ меня.  
Ты оказался в эпицентре, вот что я думаю.  
А ещё я думаю, что верёвки сейчас оживут, и окажется, что это вовсе не верёвки, а стебли хищных растений. Они оплетут меня, прорастут сквозь мои запястья, скользнут в горло; я никогда не выберусь из этой клетки, а ты будешь ждать меня и повторять, что у нас ещё есть время. Но у времени есть такое свойство: ты думаешь, что не прошёл и половины пути, а потом оборачиваешься и понимаешь, что финальная отметка осталась далеко за спиной. То, что шло последние шаги — уже не ты, потому что ты умер много лет назад. То, что шло последние шаги — изломанное, больное и страшное; добей его, а потом стой и слушай его предсмертный крик.  
Ты ведь знаешь, что…

… что я не то хотел сказать. Я не думаю, разумеется, что ты так и не решился шагнуть с помоста. И вообще. Если уж кто и виноват в том, что в новой реальности нас разделило, так это я сам. Заставил тебя произнести то, что ты не хотел произносить, а потом прыгнул в темноту, не дождавшись тебя. Если и были какие-то правила, ты просто не успел мне о них рассказать.  
Вот так.  
Прости, в общем, это я зря в тот раз. И насчёт союзников тоже.  
Впрочем, ты со мной знаком ближе, чем я с тобой. И так знаешь, наверное, что я иногда бросаюсь на людей из-за собственных неудач.  
Забыли, ага?  
А я, если подумать, ни с кем не знаком. Откуда у меня знакомства — со Старкиллера, которого не было? Ты говорил, что в полугодовых реальностях у меня отлично получалось заводить друзей. Так и вижу, как это было: ты стоял мрачным чёрным пугалом, а я вынужден был выдавливать из себя фразы вроде «Простите, не могли бы вы не загораживать нам проход, скаля редкие зубы и барабаня пальцами по рукояткам метательных ножей?». Примерно так я представляю себе дружбу на тех планетах, которые ты описывал. Сноб, скажешь ты. А я отвечу: а как же? Было всё же что-то притягательное в идеологии Первого Порядка, которого, наверное, тоже никогда не существовало. Я имею в виду, устранить бы из галактики весь этот беспредел: контрабанду, рабовладельчество, антисанитарию… Человек должен быть человеком, в конце концов. Нельзя его использовать, а потом выкидывать на свалку. Ты, наверное, думаешь, что такое бывает только на мусорках с Кразмаями и тремя солнцами. А на самом деле всякого дерьма полно и на живописных планетах с водопадами. Просто надо копнуть чуть-чуть глубже, и тогда…  
Я, кстати, никогда не называл тебя подстилкой Сноука. Осознанно, я имею в виду. Как же это всё сложно. Есть я, который жил до того, как вспомнил, что ничего не помнит, есть я, который жил на Старкиллере, уже зная, что Старкиллера нет, но надо его защитить. И есть я, который живёт сейчас, я, который проживёт эти полгода, а потом исчезнет.  
И кто из них, собственно, я?  
Солнце уже село. Сижу у озера, смотрю на его неподвижную гладь. Чёрное небо сливается с чёрной водой. Скоро вернусь к убежищу, посижу немного у костра и лягу спать.  
Я по-прежнему иду на север.  
Давай прилетай уже за мной, мой Рыцарь, не позорь свой титул или что у тебя там. Нет, серьёзно, прилетай, потому что мысль о том, что на рассвете мне придётся снова продираться через заросли, приводит меня в полный ужас. Воздух тут густой и вязкий, солнце пробивается сквозь ветви деревьев, но не греет, а только слепит глаза. Честное слово, я скучаю по Старкиллеру: идеальная температура и влажность, поверни рукоятку на приборной панели — и сможешь…

… сможешь, шепнули мне созвездия, я поднял руку, и они развязали верёвку, я поднял другую, и они раздвинули прутья клетки. Я выбрался и пошёл прочь, созвездия следили за тем, чтобы мне не свело мышцы и я не потерял сознание от потери крови. Они расшвыряли существ, которые бросились на меня, щеря зубы и отвратительно шипя. Они привели меня к предводителю этих существ, пригвоздили его к стене, открыли для меня его разум.  
Ты не представляешь, как мне повезло.  
Крупная банда воров и изгоев, этот сектор Неизведанных Регионов — их неофициальные владения. Они обнаружили жизненный сигнал на необитаемой планете, нашли меня и заперли в клетке на своей… хм, назовём это подземной базой. Вы со Старкиллером были бы оскорблены.  
Они собирались продать меня в рабство. Может быть, даже в бордель. Как тебе такой поворот сюжета?  
Ты не представляешь, как мне повезло. Я стоял там и смеялся, хохотал в голос, запрокинув голову. Мне казалось, что вокруг меня стали собираться тени, и сейчас созвездия — оба созвездия — взорвут всё вокруг. Взрыв будет ослепительным, а когда уляжется пыль, я буду стоять посреди коридора и смотреть, как штурмовики бегут в отсек 1С-U.  
Я снова увижу тебя, но не найду в твоих глазах ничего, кроме презрения.  
Но этого не произошло. Я понял всё, понял, почему нас разделило и в чём отличие, понял, что нужно делать. Я понял всё, но мерзопакость позволила мне идти дальше. Глупая мерзопакость.  
Ты, наверное, прав, когда говоришь, что я идиот, который видел всё это пятнадцать раз, но так и не разобрался. Я не знаю, действительно не знаю, почему: может быть, дело в том, что мерзопакость туманит мне мысли так же, как туманила их тебе, когда ты принимался думать о цели Старкиллера. Но это же смешно, Хакс, ты только подумай, нет, не думай, а просто представь…  
Планета-пустыня с несколькими солнцами?  
Свалка, на которой разбирают старые корабли?  
Двухместная камера и вечное ожидание трибунала?  
Дикий полумёртвый мир, оккупированный кем-то, кто спешно побросал свои лагеря и скрылся как раз перед нашим появлением?  
Ну как же. Как же мы раньше не увидели. Как же мы раньше не обратили внимания. Что-то ведь всё время было не так, ты начинал видеть шрам, а я чувствовал, как меркнут созвездия, и уже тогда было ясно, что это не совпадение, что одно напрямую вытекает из другого…  
И линейность, Хакс, линейность… В последний раз ты сказал что-то о линейности.  
Хакс, ты правда не понимаешь, что это значит?  
Я объясню тебе. Всё это время я просто сидел поодаль, отвечал на твои вопросы и старался ни о чём не думать: я почему-то решил, что именно ты разгадаешь загадку, а моё дело — не мешать тебе, просто не мешать. Мы выдумали этот свод правил, который помогал нам выжить в рамках новой реальности, но в то же время не давал увидеть общую картину. Мы договорились пережидать твои видения, договорились подчиняться друг другу в те моменты, когда один из нас чувствовал, как расползается всё вокруг... Мы договорились задавать вопросы, но спрашивали не о том, договорились отвечать, но эти ответы не имели значения; ты отказывался разбираться с метафизикой, а я не мог предложить ничего, кроме угасших созвездий и пойманных мыслей…  
Я должен был понять, должен был задать правильные вопросы, должен был наплевать на то, какой дикой болью отзывалось в тебе каждое упоминание реальностей, которых ты не помнишь. Я должен был говорить — говорить, говорить и говорить, эту историю нельзя перестать рассказывать, была же об этом какая-то легенда?  
Я несу такой бред, Хакс, прости. Я нарисую для тебя схему. Ты ведь всё лучше понимаешь через схемы?  
Я лечу на Корусант. Да, вот именно. Во всех предыдущих реальностях у нас не было транспорта. Никакой возможности выбраться за пределы того мира, в котором мы оказались. Надо было ещё тогда заподозрить.  
А у этой шайки есть корабль. Корабль, который дожидался меня, когда я выбрался на поверхность.  
Копья — и база с автоматическими дверями. Гнилые зубы — и космический корабль. Старый добрый абсурд нашего мира.  
Угадай, что? Эта планета ледяная. Заснеженная. Как Старкиллер, только без — а-ха-ха — хвойного леса.  
Я лечу к своей матери. Потерпи немного, ладно? Я со всем разберусь, я уже со всем разобрался, надо только кое-что проверить. Я скоро вытащу тебя.  
Я вытащу вас, мой Император, а-ха-ха-ха-ха…  
Вытащу вас оттуда…

… вытащи меня отсюда, Рен. Просто вытащи меня.  
Я не могу выплыть.  
Мне казалось, что всё как обычно. Я шёл, под моими ногами потрескивали разросшиеся корни и шелестела трава. Я раздвигал ветки, и они, смыкаясь, шуршали. Ни одного больше звука, темно — хоть глаз выколи. Тут очень рано темнеет, рано и неожиданно: солнце камнем падает за горизонт, и ты оказываешься один посреди темноты.  
Я был один посреди темноты, я шёл и бормотал что-то себе под нос — уже не тебе, просто какие-то формулы со времён Старкиллера и выдержки из моего личного дела.  
Я шёл туда, где оставил костёр. Я планировал забраться в укрытие и проспать шесть часов. Или семь. Нужно достаточно спать, нужно не впадать в отчаяние, нужно питаться как можно разнообразнее: если не будешь выполнять этих простых правил, то свихнёшься прямо посреди леса, начнёшь слышать человеческие голоса и пойдёшь туда, откуда они доносятся. Будешь идти и радостно смеяться, идти и представлять, что всё это уже закончилось — но там, куда ты идёшь, тебя встретит пропасть.  
(или огонь)  
С пунктом про питание у меня проблема, поскольку здесь по-прежнему нет ничего живого: в лесу нет зверей, в озере нет рыбы, перед моими глазами не кружатся насекомые. Пару раз мне казалось, что я видел белых мотыльков, но это было лишь наваждение.  
Здесь нет ничего живого. Если не считать мерзопакость.  
Я не могу восстановить последовательность событий: мысли путаются и забегают одна вперёд другой. Как же это раздражает. Попробую ещё раз.  
Я шёл туда, где оставил костёр, и думал о том, что надо просто перечислить все факты. Надо отбросить метафизику, отбросить всю эту мерзкую муть, что топила нас на Старкиллере, отбросить всё, что ты рассказывал о полугодовых реальностях. Надо просто перечислить факты — не те, которые поведало мне личное дело; в конце концов, если не было Первого Порядка, значит, не было и моей биографии. Было только то, что видел ты, однако даже ты видел не меня, а образ, порождённый ложной историей: я, наверное, представил, кем мог бы быть человек с таким личным делом, и пытался его качественно отыграть.  
Факт, который мы не включим в официальный список: я всё стараюсь делать качественно.  
Вот только качественно жить в этом мерзком лесу не выходит.  
Стоп. Стоп.  
Надо перечислить факты.  
Надо перечислить то, что знаю я сам.  
Меня зовут Армитаж Хакс, мне тридцать три года.  
У меня техническое и военное образование.  
Мой отец — Брендол Хакс. Моя мать…  
Нет, нет, не так. Это ложные факты.  
Это факты, которые я прочитал в личном деле.  
Надо думать об отце по-другому. Надо думать не об его имени, не об его звании, не о том, что я слишком на него похож.  
Надо думать о…  
Надо думать о…  
Пропади оно пропадом, Рен, пропади пропадом: я не могу думать об отце, не могу думать о прошлом — настоящем прошлом. Как только я пробую, что-то словно грубо залезает пальцами прямо в мой разум и резким движением задёргивает шторы, эти пальцы холодные и… мерзкие.  
Мерзопакость.  
Я стою перед завешенными окнами и смотрю, как кружатся тёмные силуэты: наверное, у них там праздник, и они чему-то радуются, или нет, подожди, нет, они обсуждают что-то очень важное, и я хочу к ним, очень хочу к ним…  
Мне нельзя туда, мне нельзя зайти в этот дом и нельзя подойти поближе к окну, поэтому я стою снаружи и наблюдаю…  
Мне начинает казаться, что силуэты — лишь игра теней, и на самом деле в доме никого нет. Нет и никогда не было; я вдруг понимаю, что если хоть на секунду отвернусь от светлых пятен, то они исчезнут. Они исчезнут, и дом тяжело взглянет на меня слепыми заколоченными окнами; я закричу, закричу и никогда не перестану кричать, потому что, _ну помогите же мне_ , я оказался один посреди темноты и даже не могу развести костёр.  
Костёр. Костёр. Костёр.  
Эта мысль как будто бы родилась очень давно, но до последнего не являла себя. Невидимая, она плыла в пространстве рядом со мной и издевательски ухмылялась: ну когда же, когда до тебя дойдёт?  
Костёр. Рен, я шёл от озера, чтобы вернуться к убежищу и посидеть у костра, но как я мог развести костёр?  
У меня фобия.  
Меня зовут Армитаж Хакс, мне тридцать три года, у меня техническое и военное образование, я боюсь огня.  
Огонь, Рен. Они все горели.  
Костёр развёл не я.  
Это было в точности как в кошмарном сне: я знал, понимал, чувствовал всем своим существом, что мне нужно немедленно разворачиваться и бежать прочь. Мне нужно оказаться как можно дальше от того места, куда _оно_ заманивало меня костром, мне нужно сесть и подумать, вычислить провал в памяти, понять, как именно это произошло…  
Я всё понимал, но проклятые ноги продолжали нести туда, где поджидало то, о чём нельзя прочитать ни в чьём личном деле. Я начал кричать, и лес вдруг зашумел, словно отзываясь на мой крик; я увидел, как заколыхались деревья, как их стволы вдруг стали деформироваться прямо на моих глазах: они ширились, расползались, сцеплялись и переплетались ветвями… Я понял, что ловушка сейчас захлопнется; я воображал что-то подобное, когда гнался за тем несчастным штурмовиком по коридорам базы. Знаешь, эта мысль почему-то помогла мне вернуть контроль над собственным телом, и я отвернулся от деревьев, которые превращались в бурлящую жижу _мерзопакости_ , и бросился обратно к озеру.  
Я бежал, не разбирая дороги, ветки царапали моё лицо; я видел, что впереди уже поблёскивает чёрная вода, и почему-то вспоминал ту старую легенду про принцессу, которая утонула в озере. Про то, как все пытались рассказать её историю.  
Не помню, споткнулся ли я или же просто упал, потому что больше не было сил бежать. Не помню, не помню, не помню ничего.  
Я очнулся только сейчас и теперь лежу у самой воды. Рассвело, но вода в озере — по-прежнему чёрная. Деревья шумят над моей головой: лес перестал быть спокойным. Лес понял, что я знаю больше, чем должен.  
Мерзопакость поняла это.  
Пожалуйста, Рен. Пожалуйста. Вытащи меня отсюда.  
Если ты, разумеется, существуешь. Если тогда, когда мы прыгнули, ты не оказался в другой галактике.  
Впрочем, я бы тебя и из другой галактики вытащил.  
Принимаешь вызов?  
Почему я жду, что ты мне ответишь? Я свихнулся, Рен. Генерал сошёл с ума, Верховный Командующий Сноук, генерал правда сошёл с ума. Можно мне наконец его придушить?..  
Кто такой Сноук, Рен? Дарт Плэгас? Ты из будущего? Я из будущего? Честное слово, я поверю в самую бредовую версию. Кто он такой?  
Ты знаешь, с самого первого дня меня всё время преследовало странное ощущение… Как будто бы ты проснулся и с облегчением понял, что это был всего лишь кошмар, но что-то тёмное и дремучее в глубинах твоего разума продолжает нашёптывать: а вдруг сном было не всё?  
Сноук не был одним из моих мертвецов. Как и ты.  
Значит, когда мы прыгнули, он не растворился в темноте, а пошёл за нами.  
Мне кажется, что на моей груди сидит какая-то тварь. Может быть, это и есть Сноук?  
А может быть, это рыжая кошка?  
А-ха-ха, генерал сошёл с ума.  
Пожалуйста, вытащи меня отсюда. Я не могу…

… не могу, опять не могу придумать, как тебе всё это объяснить. В ясности мысли есть что-то пугающее. Я как будто бы всегда сидел в клетке, понимаешь? Или нет, как будто бы я день за днём совершал одну и ту же тюремную прогулку, ходил по одному и тому же маршруту. Как будто бы мне казалось, что я всё делаю по собственной воле, но стоило чуть-чуть отклониться от предписанной линии, как кто-то тыкал меня в бок грязным копьём, заставляя немедленно исправиться.  
Мы не могли с тобой поговорить, понимаешь? Точнее, само собой, мы могли целыми днями болтать о том и о сём, чтобы не сойти с ума… А-ха-ха, помнишь, мы сидели в камере и воображали, какой будет следующая реальность? Ты в красках расписывал, как я стану королём Набу и буду разгуливать в пышных нарядах и ритуальном гриме. А потом я сказал, что тогда и тебя заставлю носить платье. Мы хохотали так, что надзиратели пришли с внеплановой проверкой. А все эти шутки про Императора и Рыцаря и вовсе каждый раз возникали сами собой, я никогда о них не рассказывал. Они словно, ну, знаешь, напрашивались. Помнишь?  
Нет, разумеется, ты не помнишь, о том и речь.  
Я лечу на Корусант. Я не знаю, как я ухитрился привести в рабочее состояние все системы и рассчитать курс. Хотя нет, если подумать, я прекрасно это знаю. Я ведь идеальный герой. Принц, который спас принцессу.  
Что же такое, Хакс, я всё никак не могу подобраться к сути и рассказать всё по порядку. Мне бы сейчас пригодилось твоё умение говорить. Забавно: я как-то сказал тебе, что выбрал тебя в союзники, потому что ты умеешь говорить. А ведь на самом-то деле, если подумать, всё наоборот.  
Жила-была королева.  
Жила-была королева.  
В общем. Просто представь себе тот набор реальностей, который мы с тобой собрали. Видишь закономерность?  
Это не реальности, это их отражения. Отражения в разуме того, кто смотрит на этот мир со стороны. Того, кто не является его частью. Этот кто-то будто бы проснулся в один прекрасный день и понял, что он — герой одной из своих любимых историй. Все эти истории — правда. Все они.  
Будто бы всё, что он способен вообразить, на самом деле уже где-то было. Он слышал, что бывают песчаные планеты-свалки, где ты выживаешь, разбирая останки кораблей. Он слышал, что бывают планеты, которые стали притонами всяческого межгалактического сброда. Он слышал, что бывают ледяные планеты… да, мы были с тобой и на такой, потому-то я и обрадовался, когда в исходной реальности оказался на похожей.  
Да, Хакс, мы сейчас в исходной реальности.  
Всё, что было до этого, было иллюзиями. Ну то есть, разумеется, не теми иллюзиями, которые заполнили мой разум, когда я вдохнул аромат того странного цветка. Ты только-только оправился от лихорадки, а тебе пришлось таскать меня на себе, пока я бредил и пытался выцарапать себе глаза. Прости, я идиот.  
Мы по-настоящему проживали всё это. Каждые полгода вдвоём в какой-нибудь глуши, ругаясь из-за немытой посуды. Или в камере. Или на древнем корабле. Неважно.  
Каждые полгода вдвоём. Каждые три месяца на Старкиллере.  
Девять месяцев. Девять месяцев нужно, чтобы выносить ребёнка, а-ха-ха.  
Жила-была королева, и была у неё прекрасная дочь.  
Ты спросишь, а как так получилось, что и то было по-настоящему, и это вот сейчас — по-настоящему?  
А я тебе отвечу.  
Это потому что мы — настоящие.  
Мы оба. Понимаешь, мерзопакость, конечно, лезла пальцами прямо в наши головы и корёжила всё так, что мы не могли добраться до истины. Но отчасти мы и сами не хотели до неё добраться. Каждый из нас в глубине души боялся, что второй — продукт его собственного разума.  
Если я настоящий, то ты — нет. Тогда ты — та моя часть, что сумела спрятаться от рвущих на куски созвездий; та часть, что умеет приспосабливаться к любой жизни, умеет выстраивать связи и делать выводы, умеет заткнуть бесконечную рефлексию и увидеть суть явления без украшений и шелухи. Та часть, что умеет просто жить и делать своё дело. Качественно делать.  
Та часть, что давным-давно перестала бежать и бояться оглядеться вокруг. Что бы там ни было, она со всем разберётся.  
Если ты настоящий, то я — нет. Если ты настоящий, то я — та твоя часть, что не понимает, как и когда назвала своей жизнью то, чего никогда не хотела; та часть, что не считает нужным делать вид, что всё хорошо, не считает возможным оставаться там, где невыносимо, не считает правильным каждый день наступать сапогом на собственное горло. Та часть, что умеет притвориться, что всё вокруг — квест и метафизика. И что в конце ждёт награда.  
Та часть, что бежит и бежит, но не потому, что боится, а потому, что впереди тоже что-то брезжит. Что бы там ни было, она со всем разберётся.  
Красиво говорю, верно? Я учился у лучших.  
Вот только это не так. Потому что если бы настоящим был только один из нас, то второй стал бы… ничем. Просто предсмертным бредом, галлюцинацией перед тем, как истечь кровью на снегу после постыдного поражения. Или перед тем, как рухнуть в пропасть, разверзшуюся на идеальной базе.  
Мы умерли бы там, на Старкиллере, умерли, ненавидя себя и ненавидя всё вокруг.  
Мы никогда не были бы «нами». Союзом.  
Если бы всё остальное существовало только в разуме одного из нас.  
Но нет. Нас двое.  
И поэтому всё, что было, было по-настоящему. И мы — настоящие.  
Годами, веками, тысячелетиями земля всех планет напитывалась кровью и слезами, люди передавали из уст в уста одни и те же истории. Эти истории повторялись снова и снова, их герои умирали и рождались заново, а где-то там, в неосмысляемой глубине вселенной, два созвездия безучастно наблюдали за этим круговоротом. Они наблюдали и ждали того момента, когда произойдёт нечто настолько страшное, что сама ткань мироздания затрещит, порвётся и впустит то, что не должно существовать.  
Мерзопакость.  
Мерзопакость пожрала всё вокруг и дремала у порога, ожидая, когда кто-то случайно откроет ей дверь. Мерзопакость схватила чью-то боль и брызнула ею на холст, мерзопакость написала мир, который обречён погибнуть. Мерзопакость смеялась над созвездиями, полагая, что им нечего ей противопоставить. Ты спросил меня, кто такой Сноук? Ты думаешь, мы сражаемся против него? _Если бы_ , Хакс, если бы только ты был прав, но нет, прости меня, то, что стоит по ту сторону баррикад — древнее и страшнее всех возможных Сноуков в неизъяснимое количество раз.  
Мерзопакость не мыслит категориями добра и зла, потому что родилась ещё до того, как появились люди и придумали их и много чего ещё. Она не хочет завоевать мир, не хочет бессмысленной войны или кровавых жертв на алтаре: если подумать, всего этого могут хотеть только разумные существа. А мерзопакость… мерзопакость неразумна, она просто делает то, что ей хочется, и с интересом смотрит, что будет дальше. Щерится от удовольствия и размышляет о том, что развлечёт её ещё больше.  
В настоящий момент её развлекаем мы.  
Мне казалось, что это я втянул тебя в этот кошмар. Но на самом деле всё началось с мерзопакости. Мерзопакости и чёрной озёрной воды.  
Жила-была королева, и была у неё прекрасная дочь. Муж той королевы погиб на войне, и она была безутешна. Днём и ночью мечтала она о том, чтобы обрести нового короля. И вот однажды в её дворец явился прекрасный юноша, и она влюбилась в него с первого взгляда. Юноша попросил её руки, но сказал, что у него есть одно условие. Он обещал открыть его только в тот день, когда войдёт во дворец полноправным правителем. Советники отговаривали королеву, умоляли сначала узнать условие её избранника. Но королева приказала им замолчать…  
Старкиллер — твой идеальный проект. Мир Первого Порядка создан тобой от и до. В нём есть нестыковки, но, в конце концов, ты не демиург, а просто человек.  
Человек, которому однажды позволили утонуть.  
Мерзопакость разрешила тебе творить мир, а созвездия каждый раз помогали мне искажать его так, чтобы ты понял, что этот мир не должен существовать. А когда ты понимал, наступало моё время творить. Маятник качался ко мне.  
Созвездия сильнее мерзопакости, и мои миры жили по полгода. Но созвездия не всегда могли договориться между собой, и поэтому мерзопакость каждый раз отвоёвывала свои три месяца на Старкиллере. Поэтому мои миры умирали, и я не был уверен, существую ли я сам. Помнишь, я всё спрашивал, почему мы прожили в пустыне больше, чем ровно полгода? Ты тогда уже не хотел объяснений: ты хотел просто _жить_. А я… я до последнего думал, что это не могло произойти без причины.  
Ирония в том, что я снова был неправ. Я идиот. Причины не было. Всего лишь случайность. Созвездия в тот раз не поладили сильнее, чем обычно.  
Да, в этом ирония. Иногда всё не так банально, как когда мир рушится, потому что кому-то не хватает хлеба и зрелищ. Иногда мир не рушится — потому что кто-то поссорился с соседом от всё той же скуки.  
Я опять отвлёкся. Итак, маятник. Каждые полгода маятник качался в твою сторону, и я снова и снова оказывался в коридоре, ведущем в отсек 1С-U. А потом я должен был успеть убедить тебя, что что-то не так.  
Прости, прости меня. Ты когда-нибудь сможешь меня простить?  
Я не делал этого сознательно. Я всё время был в какой-то серой пелене, ходил тюремным маршрутом и не понимал, что именно происходит. А под моими руками, которые направлялись проклятыми созвездиями, внезапно начинали трепыхаться мысли — самые настоящие мысли, осколки чьих-то фраз, ассоциации, воспоминания… Я хватал их на лету, возвращал в твоё сознание, пытался осмыслить сам, но очень скоро понимал, что для полной картины мне не хватает слишком многих деталей…  
Я закрывал глаза, и созвездия показывали мне мир, который нас ждёт, если реальность Старкиллера станет главной: в этом мире мой отец смотрел на меня так, словно прощает за всё, что я сделал и когда-нибудь сделаю, — а потом падал вниз. Он падал, падал и падал, а я стоял на помосте и ждал, что всё вот-вот повернётся назад: что отец вдруг замрёт, а затем начнёт подниматься вверх, что меч погаснет, я отброшу его в сторону и подхвачу отца… Что мы полетим домой, и всего этого никогда, никогда, никогда не случится.  
Созвездия показывали мне, как штурмовики умирают тысячами, как сгорают учёные в научно-исследовательском центре, как Корр Селла смотрит в красное небо широко распахнутыми глазами, как я лежу на снегу и ненавижу себя за то, что не смог тебя убедить, не смог уберечь от всего этого. Не смог уберечь тебя, меня, моих родителей, Рей. Наш мир.  
Созвездия показывали мне этот кошмар, а потом вокруг вдруг появлялись осколки моих видений: мёртвые штурмовики разгуливали по коридорам базы, а Корр Селла в форме Первого Порядка приходила отчитываться к тебе на мостик. А я будто бы забывал обо всём этом и снова барахтался в серой мерзости — но знал, всё время знал, что где-то рядом прячутся новые мысли, и надо попробовать поймать их, ухватить, рассмотреть на свету, найти ключ к происходящему…  
Прости меня. Я не делал этого специально, я не играл с тобой, не манипулировал твоим разумом. Я не хотел стирать твои воспоминания. Помнишь, ты однажды попросил меня сделать это, осознанно сделать, и я задохнулся от возмущения, потому что нет ничего хуже стёртой памяти, ни один человек не должен делать это с другим… Я бы никогда, никогда, никогда не изменил твой разум, не отобрал твои воспоминания. Твою жизнь.  
Если бы. Если бы я понимал, что происходит.  
Но я не понимал. Созвездия видели начало смерти мира и показывали его мне. Я пытался передать эти картины тебе, но мерзопакость воровала эти мысли, а потом сама пыталась предупредить тебя, заставить защитить Старкиллер… Я ловил то, что она посылала тебе; иногда захватывал и то, что было только твоим — и снова передавал тебе, но вместе с тобой передавал и мерзопакости. Мерзопакость засовывала пальцы и в мой разум тоже, обходила созвездия и туманила моё прошлое, моё настоящее, моё будущее… Мы все сплелись в единый комок, сплелись — и не могли распутаться, не могли даже предположить, что это возможно.  
Всё это было решено за много тысячелетий до нас: созвездия и мерзопакость, мерзопакость и созвездия. Противники поставили на доску по фигуре и начали поединок.  
Этот поединок длится и по сей день, но, хорошая новость, я догадался, как закончить его вничью.  
Прости, прости, прости меня…

… прости меня. Мне кажется, я не справлюсь.  
Я сижу у озера.  
Деревья обступили меня со всех сторон. Они срослись в уродливую стену. Эта стена живая: её поверхность будто бы пенится, непрерывно бурлит и чавкает. Когда-нибудь она подберётся ко мне, и ветви оплетут мои ноги, прорастут сквозь меня и пустят подо мной корни. Я стану частью… её. Частью мерзопакости.  
Воздух вязкий и отвратительный. Мне кажется, я скоро не смогу дышать.  
Я хотел сказать тебе кое-что. Я ругал тебя последними словами, а сам… Лицемер. Лицемер и ничтожество, вот вам и вся «блестящая карьера за короткий срок». Или как там обо мне писали в пропагандистских листовках Первого Порядка.  
Пропагандистские листовки, ерунда-то какая.  
Тогда, почти перед самым последним днём на Старкиллере. Мы как-то неловко пытались общаться о чём-то, кроме мертвецов вокруг. Это так странно, на самом деле. Кругом было _вот это_ , а мы продолжали ходить на совещания, спать по ночам и есть в столовой. Мило, кстати, что ты интересуешься моим любимым блюдом.  
Так вот, мы пытались общаться, как нормальные люди. Это было трудно, учитывая, что я не знал, кто я, а ты не очень-то хотел рассказывать о своей прошлой жизни. Я тогда заметил, что при малейшем намёке на неё ты начинаешь как-то странно заикаться. Разгова-ривать вот так.  
Я ничего не сказал тебе. Видимо, решил, что это невежливо. Мне вообще казалось, что ты не любишь критику в свой адрес. Хватало и того, что я-не-я смотрел на тебя, как на пустое место.  
Или во мне говорила старая добрая привычка соответствовать личному делу: Армитаж Хакс, тридцать три года, вежливый и хладнокровный. В общем, я ничего не сказал.  
А потом ты рассказал мне про то, что сбой речи был и у меня. Про «мёртвый Старкиллер». Меня это не то чтобы напугало — скорее, я тогда впервые задумался о так называемых «маркерах иллюзии». Сбой речи — один из них. Очень мощный, на самом деле.  
И вот тогда-то и стоило рассказать тебе про заикание. Ты ведь даже спросил. Ты всё время задавал правильные вопросы. Я был идиотом, что затыкал тебе рот.  
А я…  
Честно, я не знаю, почему я не сказал.  
Я не могу утверждать, что это она заставила меня. Я никогда не понимал, когда она заставляет меня, а когда я действую по своей воле. И кто такой — я.  
Мне надо было больше думать о… метафизике. Сейчас я понимаю это с какой-то острой ясностью.  
Но мне, наверное, больше ни о чём не придётся думать.  
Раз мы оказались в исходной реальности, я умру по-настоящему.  
Умру, когда деревья врастут в меня, когда я стану их корнями и листьями, корой и плодами.  
Наверное, мне нужно укрыться в озере. В воде можно спрятаться от деревьев. И от огня…

… от огня, да, ты прав, но ты же сам говорил, что вода коварна.  
Я не могу понять.  
Я не могу сказать.  
Когда королева узнала условие своего мужа, она пришла в ужас. Но сказанного не воротишь. Королева отдала распоряжения своим стражникам. Вечером она зашла в покои своей дочери. «Мама, почему ты плачешь?» — спросила принцесса. Но королева молча обняла её, роняя горькие слёзы.  
Я не могу объяснить. Я лечу на Корусант. Мне нужно встре-титься с семьёй.  
Я не могу прилететь за тобой. Это неправильно. Или правильно. Я не понимаю. Я не вижу созвездий.  
Но ты должен держаться подальше от озера. Слышишь? Что бы ни случилось, не подходи к озеру.  
Тебе нельзя прикасаться к озёрной воде.  
Нельзя.  
_Они до сих пор кричат,_ Хакс.  
Я не знаю ничего, но это я знаю точно… я знаю…

… я знаю, что был неправ. Я не давал тебе думать о метафизических объяснениях. Об испытаниях, искуплениях и всём подобном. О том, что мы уже умерли, и это — то, что мы заслужили.  
Ты говоришь, что мы никогда никого не убивали. Но, может быть, нас заставили платить за что-то другое.  
За что, Рен?  
За что?  
За что нужно платить _вот так?_  
Рен?..

Хакс. Не смей заходить в озеро.

Я не захожу.

Хакс, что бы ни происходило. Кто бы тебе ни являлся. Не заходи в озеро.

Я не захожу.

Всё не так. Сбои речи, Хакс. Сбои речи — маркер иллюзии.  
Я по-прежнему говорю со сбоями. Точно так же, как на Старкиллере.  
Потому что это не исходная реальность. Я был неправ.  
Не заходи в озеро.

Я не захожу. Я не захожу. Рен, быстрее. Я не знаю, сколько ещё смогу держаться.

Я скоро.  
Это не исходная реальность. Я верно понял условия задачи, но сделал в корне неправильный вывод. Ты же всегда говорил, что у меня плохо с логикой. Помнишь?  
Помнишь?  
Говори со мной.

Помню.  
Не захожу в озеро.

Не заходи.  
Снежная планета. Существа с развитой технологией, но примитивными орудиями. Ещё один шаблон того, кто пришёл извне. Того, кого созвездия вытащили из настоящей жизни. Дали в руки меч, надели маску, заразили безумием. Сделали аномалией.  
Надо было сразу понять.  
Мы всё ещё в мире, который создал я.

А почему я не с тобой?  
Не захожу в озеро, не захожу в озеро, не захожу в озеро.

Потому что мерзопакость успела тебя выхватить. Она пытается окончательно сломать твой разум.

Почему именно в этот раз?  
Не захожу в озеро.

Мы стали слишком сильными. Знаешь, из-за чего?  
Из-за того, что я впервые сказал что-то о настоящем тебе.  
О том, что тебя оставили тонуть.  
Я начал рассказывать твою историю.  
Ты ведь помнишь эту легенду? Не заходи в озеро. Отвечай на вопрос.

Конечно, помню. Не помню свою жизнь. А легенду помню.

Рассказывай.

Нет.

Рассказывай.

Нет.

Рассказывай. Хакс, я знаю, что трудно, но рассказывай.  
Всё не так. Я летел на Корусант. У меня не возникало сомнений, что это правильно. Знаешь, что бы я там обнаружил? Что у моих родителей несколько детей, но я — не один из них.  
Я им никто. Я никто в этом мире. Меня арестовали бы. Как военного преступника.  
Это была ловушка. Мерзопакость смогла разделить нас, и поэтому у неё получилось. Она устроила мне ловушку.

Мне тоже. Костёр.

Нет, Хакс. Костёр развёл ты. Ты умеешь добывать огонь — в одной из моих (наших?) реальностей ты это делал. Костёр не был ловушкой. Мерзопакость погнала тебя к чёрному озеру — вот это ловушка. А в костре не было ничего опасного.

Я боюсь огня.

Нет. Это ложный факт. Ты стал бояться огня из-за созвездий. Я транслировал тебе гибель Старкиллера, разрушение Хоснийской системы и свою смерть: поражение, рана на лице, огонь.  
Из этого родился ужас перед красным и убивающим. Понимаешь? Даже этого штурмовика, погибшего в плавильной печи, никогда не было. T-65 — это модель крестокрыла. Ещё один шаблон.  
Твой страх перед огнём — ненастоящий. Созвездия перестарались, желая тебя запугать. Мерзопакость обратила это против них.  
Ты никогда не боялся огня. Ты боялся воды. Потому что тебя оставили тонуть.

Меня не оставили тонуть.

Хакс. Не смей заходить в озеро.  
Хакс?

Меня не оставили тонуть. Меня не оставили тонуть.  
ОНА НЕ МОГЛА ОСТАВИТЬ МЕНЯ ТОНУТЬ.

Хакс, послушай меня…

ОНА НЕ РАЗРЕШАЛА МНЕ.

Хакс, я…

Она не могла мне разрешить.

Хакс. Пожалуйста. Если ты зайдёшь в воду, ты увеличишь разлом и впустишь ещё больше мерзопакости. Она держится на страхе воды, на воспоминании о том, как ты идёшь на дно. Она пришла в этот мир именно тогда, много лет назад. Ты радовался, потому что думал, что теперь-то всё поймут, какой ты на самом деле сильный. Ты не знал, что королева заключила сделку.  
Пожалуйста. Дождись меня.  
Я скоро.

_— Я скоро с ума сойду, сколько же можно повторять! Нет. Нет и нет. Я тебе не разрешаю.  
— Мама!  
— Что — мама?  
— Мама, так нечестно! Кордан переплывал его уже дважды, а он младше меня…_

Хакс?

_— Разговор окончен, Армитаж. У нас много работы, так что заткнись и занимайся делом.  
— Мама, я же не…  
— Заткнись!  
— Кордан за мной присмотрит, я не…  
— Чтобы я больше ничего не слышала про Кордана! Кордан — здоровенный и сильный. Как и все в той банде, которую ты называешь своими друзьями. Им-то, понятное дело, любое озеро по колено. А ты… ты просто посмотри на себя. Щуплый и хилый, прямо как твой отец. Ты там потонешь сразу же, вот прямо не отходя от берега. Какое там переплыть, не смеши меня. Для такой рохли, как ты, это верная… верная…_

Хакс?

_— Мама? Почему ты молчишь? Ты обиделась?_

Хакс?

_— Мамочка, не молчи. Я не буду больше спрашивать про озеро. Мама, не обижайся, я больше не буду…_

Нет. Ты не сделал этого. Пожалуйста.  
Хакс?

_— Да что ты разнылся, в самом деле, Армитаж? Как девчонка. Ладно, уговорил. Можешь переплывать это озеро, сколько влезет. Ты знаешь, наверное, мы прямо завтра туда и пойдём. А потом ты от меня отстанешь. Раз и навсегда.  
— Правда, мамочка? Ты разрешаешь?_

Хакс, ты не мог, я знаю, что ты не мог, ответь, пожалуйста…

За что нужно платить _вот так_ , Рен?

Хакс?! Хакс, ты не зашёл в озеро? Ответь мне!

Нет, Рен, я же не полный идиот. Стою и жду тебя. А вот если бы ты сумел сложить два и два, мы бы уже давно напились и сочиняли марш для нашей новой Империи. Чем ты занимался, когда раздавали логику и здравый смысл?

Хакс…

Что? Когда ты научишься нормально излагать свои мысли? Твои недоговорки едва не прикончили нас с тобой и всю галактику. Может, _это_ тебя сподвигнет на самосовершенствование? Серьёзно, я уже готов был шагнуть прямо в воду. До меня в самый последний момент дошло, о чём ты всё это время говорил. Ну, говорил — это сильно сказано. Я бы скорее назвал это классическим примером коммуникативной неудачи…

Я… ты…

Я тебя тоже. Ты как?

Нормально. Я уже близко. Потерпи совсем чуть-чуть.

Сейчас уже безопасно подойти к стене из деревьев?

Да. Мерзопакость не готова была к тому, что мы раскроем её план. Я сейчас протягиваю руку, ты видишь её?

Вижу, как поверхность слегка… изменилась. Отвратительное зрелище, на самом деле. _Мерзкое_. Я могу как-то помочь?

Нет, просто жди. Я скоро сделаю проход. Говори со мной, ладно?

Я в порядке. Я не зайду в озеро.

Нет, не в том дело. Копаться прямо в мерзопакости и резать её силой мысли — занятие не для ранимых душ, к которым ты меня наверняка причисляешь. Мне бы отвлечься…

Понял, понял. Так. Ладно. Кхм. Что же тебе рассказать. Жила-была королева, а-ха-ха…  
Жила-была королева, и была у неё прекрасная дочь.

Рассказывай. Я сделаю всё, что потребуется, я никогда не уйду и никогда не отведу взгляд. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне.  
Хакс…

Жила-была королева, и однажды её соблазнил молодой король. Королева была рабыней, но её хозяин сжалился над ней и не стал выгонять прочь, когда она открыла ему правду. Королева родила мальчика, который был очень похож на офицера, что остановился тогда в её городе на пару дней. Едва оправившись, она продолжила работать, а мальчик был предоставлен самому себе, но совершенно не унывал. Он прекрасно умел говорить, и потому у него было много друзей. Правда, этот мальчик был худым и не очень сильным, и ему неинтересно было просто бегать наперегонки или устраивать поединки. Он любил… играть в войну.  
А когда его друзей звали домой, он оставался один. Но и наедине с собой он никогда не скучал. Иногда он убегал в самую чащу леса и часами валялся в траве, глядя, как колыхаются над головой верхушки сосен. Он любил стоять на скользких камнях у самого водопада, слушать его рёв, крепко зажмурив глаза. Он любил залезать на самые высокие деревья и наблюдать за птицами. А ещё он очень любил плавать.  
Прости меня, Рен. Я знаю, что тебя не должно быть в этом мире. Тебя приволокли сюда против твоей воли, приволокли, потому что много лет назад я едва не захлебнулся чёрной водой. Как там говорилось? Под покровом ночи стражники привезли связанную принцессу в лес и подвели к озеру. Принцесса умоляла стражников, сулила все богатства этого мира, но они не решились нарушить приказ королевы. Никто из них не знал, что на дне того озера обитает чудовище. Много веков дремало оно под водой, но когда принцессу _оставили тонуть_ , чудовище пробудилось.

Это был друг её хозяина, Рен. Она не любила его — представляешь, она его даже не любила, в этом нет ни малейшей метафизической красоты. Она видела только одно: будущее, в котором она не будет рабыней. Не будет вещью, которую можно выбросить после использования. Никто больше не посмеет с ней так обойтись.  
В этом будущем не могло быть десятилетнего сына.

Прости меня, Рен. Тебя не должно быть в этом мире. Всё начала моя безумная семья. Она пробудила чудовище, подняла его с озёрного дна. Мерзопакость обволокла меня, стала со мной одним целым; она медленно поднимала меня на поверхность, и я смотрел на солнечный круг, что просвечивал сквозь толщу воды, смотрел и думал: неужели за это нужно платить вот так?  
Что же это такое, ничего не получается. Мерзопакость рассыпается под моей рукой, но тут же собирается обратно — будто бы что-то даёт ей силы…  
Видимо, да. Видимо, так и нужно платить.  
Что ты говоришь, Хакс? Я слышу твой голос, но не разбираю слов.  
Прости меня. Прости меня за то, что я собираюсь делать.  
Пожалуйста, потерпи ещё немного. Я не понимаю, что происходит. Мерзопакость только что боялась меня, понимаешь? А теперь у неё будто бы… появился план.  
Будь счастлив, Рен.  
Хакс? Я не слышу тебя.  
Я смогу сделать это только благодаря тебе. Ты объяснил мне природу моей связи с мерзопакостью. Это — та же связь, что с твоими созвездиями.  
Но созвездий два, а мерзопакость одна. Я смогу её себе подчинить. На пару секунд, больше и не надо.  
Прости меня.  
Я не знаю, можно ли простить это. Можно ли…  
Хакс. Что ты делаешь.  
Отвечай мне.  
Хакс?

_— Ты разрешаешь, мамочка?  
— Я разрешаю._

Тут-то элегантные формулировки не спасут тебя, думает она.  
Я скажу, что оказала всю необходимую помощь, но (вода просто не хотела из тебя выливаться) ты так и не смог очнуться.  
Никто не узнает.


	5. Объединение

_I donʼt really blame you for being dead but you canʼt have your sweater back._  
So, I said, now that we have our dead, what are we going to do with them?  
Thereʼs a black dog and thereʼs a white dog, depends on which you feed,  
depends on which damn dog you live with. 

_Straw House, Straw Dog | Crush by Richard Siken  
_

— Эй, ты! Уснул?  
Рен моргнул и медленно повернул голову. Пожилая дама в лиловой шляпе недовольно вперилась в него взглядом.  
— Ну? — грозно спросила она. — Так и будешь тут стоять? Или дашь и другим людям выбрать?  
— В самом деле, Рен, пошевеливайся, — громко сказал кто-то ему прямо в ухо. — Ты же не жениться будешь на этих помидорах.  
Рен моргнул ещё раз и так же медленно отвернулся от дамы. Опустил глаза вниз.  
Действительно, помидоры. Гладкие, большие и сочные. Красные.  
— Рен? — Рей осторожно коснулась его руки. — Ты чего?  
В этот момент кто-то словно включил основной звук, и в уши Рена хлынуло всё сразу — грохот тележек, шуршание пакетов и голоса, сливающиеся в единый монотонный гул. Рен пробормотал извинения и отодвинулся, дав даме возможность наброситься на помидоры с пугающим энтузиазмом. Он чувствовал, как Рей буравит его взглядом, но смотрел не на неё, а прямо перед собой.  
Через пару рядов стоял лоток с апельсинами. Двое мальчиков, схватив по апельсину, размахивали ими в воздухе.  
— Звездолёт один-два! Звездолёт один-два! Как слышно, приём? — вопил тот, что был помладше.  
— Ты-ды-ды! Меня подбили! Меня подбили! — старший с силой впечатал «звездолёт» в блестящую оранжевую кучу. Несколько маленьких апельсинов, подпрыгивая, покатились под ноги толпящимся у касс людям.  
Людям, подумал Рен. Сколько же тут людей.  
Идеальная цель.  
Он наконец обернулся к Рей. Та стояла, вцепившись в бортик лотка, и не сводила с детей глаз.  
Рен осторожно обнял её за плечи, но она не обратила ни малейшего внимания. В её зрачках, кажется, играли отсветы взрывов.  
Не будь дама в лиловом полностью поглощена выбором помидоров, она заметила бы, что в этой странной паре, похоже, один другого стоит.

В метро Рей положила голову ему на плечо и закрыла глаза. Рен замер, боясь потревожить её.  
Из пакета с продуктами, который болтался у него в ногах, чуть высовывалась подложка с помидорами. Уже на самой кассе Рей вспомнила, что они так и не купили их. Рен помчался в овощной отдел — уже не к лоткам, а поближе, к прилавку с расфасованным товаром.  
Всё это казалось странным и немного… нереальным. Супермаркеты, яркие ценники, рекламные плакаты. Мелкий дождь на улице, сырость и промозглый холод.  
Первое время Рен никак не мог привыкнуть. Он протягивал руку к блестящему крану в ванной, и ему казалось, что пальцы сейчас провалятся сквозь него и схватят воздух.  
— Мы никогда не убежим от всего этого, — медленно, нараспев, произнесла Рей. Рен склонил голову набок, слегка коснувшись щекой её бледного лба.  
— Ты права, — сказал он. — Но я не уверен, что от этого вообще нужно убегать.  
— Нужно, — выдохнула Рей. — Иначе твои мертвецы затащат тебя обратно.  
Рен ничего не ответил. Он смотрел на своё размытое отражение в противоположном окне полупустого вагона и думал о том, что ненавидит метро, всей душой ненавидит. На платформе, когда откуда-то снизу начинал подниматься гул приближающегося поезда, он каждый раз представлял себе то, в чём не смог бы признаться никому. Даже Рей. Даже родителям. Даже… даже Хаксу.  
Умирающее железо. Перекорёженные рельсы, чернеющие на красном зареве неба.  
Чёрное и красное, смерть, порядок и величие.  
На эскалаторе он машинально взял Рей за руку. В первые месяцы после возвращения они всегда цеплялись друг за друга так, словно боялись, что иначе кого-нибудь из них засосёт обратно в другой мир, играющий по другим правилам.  
Что мертвецы затащат их обратно.

Ужины редко проходили в тишине. Еда всегда доставляла Рей такое удовольствие, что наблюдать за ней спокойно было совершенно невозможно.  
Рей стонала и облизывала пальцы. Рен отпускал в её адрес едкие замечания. Мать возводила глаза к небу, отец выступал в поддержку Рей и принимался нахваливать какое-нибудь из блюд — чаще всего собственные кулинарные шедевры, но иногда, когда нужно было подлизаться, что-нибудь из приготовленного женой.  
Все всегда смеялись, болтали ни о чём и, в случае Рей, кидались хлебными шариками. Рен порой наблюдал за ней, скрестив пальцы над остывающим супом, и вспоминал о том, как всё было до её появления. В детстве эти семейные ужины были его любимым пунктом в распорядке дня. Больше всего он обожал, когда приходил дядя, но и втроем с отцом и матерью ему всегда было так хорошо и спокойно, словно приближение главного разговора не висело над всеми троими. Словно он не знал, что через пятнадцать, десять, пять лет выберет то же, что и вся его семья.  
Не то чтобы тогда ему чего-то не хватало, но всё же картина стала полной именно с появлением Рей. Как-то неуловимо и неосознанно она задавала общий темп и настрой: все словно сверялись по ней и, если она была весела, тоже веселились со спокойной совестью.  
Но сегодня она молчала, глядя в помидорный салат. Передавая друг другу тарелки, мать и отец обменивались встревоженными взглядами, а затем вопросительно смотрели на Рена. Тот раз за разом пожимал плечами и машинально жевал, пытаясь не думать о том, что что-то мерзкое и холодное вот-вот проведёт по его спине скрюченным ногтем.

— Подвинься, эй!  
Рен вынырнул из сна, который уже стал накрывать его мягкой и тёплой лапой, и, не открывая глаз, перекатился на бок. Рей забралась в его кровать, уткнулась в спину острыми коленками и тяжело выдохнула.  
— Тут тесно, — заявила она.  
— Да неужели? — хрипло ответил Рен. — Эту кровать мама с папой купили, когда мне было десять лет. Я, знаешь ли, слегка изменился с тех пор. В плане объёмов, понимаешь?  
— Конечно, в плане объёмов. Не в плане ума же.  
— Ага, смешно. И уж тем более мама с папой не рассчитывали, что в эту кровать будут без спросу залезать не менее объёмные девушки.  
— Родители не рассчитывали, что девушки будут залезать в твою кровать? Они вот так сразу поставили на тебе крест?  
— Эх. Ну давай, развлекайся. Но не забывай, что у меня вообще-то была Ханна.  
— Когда там, в старшей школе? В самом деле, Рен, ты как не в себе. И пяти минут не разговаривали, а ты подставился уже два раза.  
— Ага, — Рен повёл плечом. — Но почему же «не в себе»? Хакс всегда говорил, что я постоянно подставляюсь.  
— Хакс… — Рей рассеянно запустила пальцы в его волосы. Некоторое время они молчали. Рен слышал, как тикают часы в гостиной, как бормочет телевизор, перед которым, наверное, отец снова вырубился в кресле.  
— Рен, — Рей сделала короткую паузу, — Рен, ты же знаешь, я всей душой ненавидела лекции о реабилитации. Меньше всего мне хочется их тебе повторять. Но… просто вспомни меня. Те ночи, Рен, и холодные пальцы, и яркий электрический свет. То, что происходило со мной, со всеми происходит одинаково. Ты ведь даже не думаешь о том, что когда-то сможешь это отпустить, разве не так? Словно отпускать _и не нужно_. Словно двери вот-вот откроются, и твой… твой союзник зайдёт сюда, как ни в чём не бывало. Верно?  
На кухне что-то звякнуло, послышался шум воды. Видимо, мать забрала с колен заснувшего отца тарелку с недоеденным бутербродом.  
Так странно быть дома.  
— Ты же знаешь правила, — Рей шумно сглотнула. — Тебя не отправят туда снова. Я умоляла их, помнишь? Я говорила, что мне нужна одна секунда, что я успею нажать на кнопку, и тогда он не…  
— Не вспоминай, — глухо сказал Рен. — Не надо.  
Рей выдохнула. Рен повернулся на спину, притянул её к себе, обхватил обеими руками.  
— Когда мне впервые рассказали, — зашептала она куда-то ему в шею, — я думала, что мне позволят спасти родителей. Тоже казалось, что достаточно будет секунды. Но всё, что мне оставалось, — продолжать их дело. Это — то, что остаётся нам всем. Делать дело.  
— Да, — кивнул Рен. — Да, это так. Я помню. Я знаю. Я говорил это другим, другие говорили это мне, мы говорили это друг другу. Свод правил, да? Всегда нужно составлять своды правил. Вот только они нужны не для того, чтобы выполнять эти правила, говорил Хакс. Они нужны, чтобы… чтобы за что-то держаться.  
— Ну так держись, — сказала Рей, и со стороны её тон мог показаться почти равнодушным.  
Вот только в их жизни нет такого понятия.  
— Нет, Рей. Хакс был… кем-то ещё. Не жертвой искажённого мира. Он был… ещё одной фигурой на доске.  
— Разве это «другое»? Рен, ты же понимаешь, что все они — фигуры, которые направляются чем-то иным. У них есть силы, которые немыслимы для нашего мира. Они управляют реальностями так, как недоступно даже нам, они видят то, чего мы никогда не сможем разглядеть…  
— Да, — Рен вдруг подумал о том, как всё-таки дико звучат все эти слова здесь, в его старой комнате с плакатами на стенах и застиранными шторами. — Но то, что стояло за Хаксом, было настолько древним и необъяснимым, что мы, кажется, ни секунды не провели в ясном сознании. Оно всё время вело нас, топило в серой мерзости, придумывало сценарии только для того, чтобы изменить их в решающий момент. И единственный настоящий проблеск случился, когда мы стояли по обе стороны от стены, за которой оно хотело его спрятать. Спрятать его _от меня._

Он продрался тогда сквозь эту стену, его руки были по локоть заляпаны кровью, а в глазах полопались капилляры. Когда он шёл, казалось, что он ступает босыми ногами по стёклам.  
Жижа бурлила позади него, края стены срастались обратно, а он стоял и смотрел на мёртвое лицо человека, который говорил с ним всего несколько минут назад.  
Мерзопакость рокотала, остекленевшие глаза Хакса отражались в ней, множились и сливались. Рен рухнул на колени там, у чёрного озера, и начал кричать. Он кричал и кричал, пока его не забрали, пока мать и отец не кинулись к непробиваемому стеклу пункта прибытия и не застыли в ужасе, увидев, каким он на этот раз вернулся.  
Рей стояла там же, за этим стеклом, и в глазах её был не ужас. В глазах её была боль — невыносимая, чёрная и вечная. Боль, которую они не могли поделить пополам, как бы ни пытались.

— Задание было выполнено, — голос Рена стал ровным и механическим. — Источник искажения был устранён. Армитаж Хакс, тридцать три года. Генерал военной организации «Первый Порядок», разработчик и руководитель проекта «Старкиллер». Предполагаемые последствия — гибель галактики.

Ему не верили. Он снова кричал — кричал и кричал до тех пор, пока не забылся тревожным сном в лазарете: в этом сне они с Хаксом сидели на крыльце и смотрели на тройной закат, просто молча смотрели, пока не наступила ночь. Хакс исчез, растворился в темноте, а Рен вынырнул из неё, с трудом разлепил веки и увидел абсолютно белый потолок и яркую лампочку. Он смотрел на эту лампочку, пока не заслезились глаза, смотрел и повторял, что он со всем разберётся. Они со всем разберутся.  
Что толку от твоих криков, сказал бы Хакс. Говори с ними на их языке.  
Рен пытался. Людей в деловых костюмах, которые кивали в такт его рассказам, было так много, что все они словно слились в один Деловой Костюм. Деловой Костюм не понимал, что именно описывает Рен, а Рен описывал всё: серую муть, мысли, разбегающиеся по углам, мёртвых штурмовиков, разгуливающих по базе, ожидание Отката, свалку Кразмая и созвездия, взирающие на него с упрёком и ожиданием.  
Рен не знал, как описать только одно: как серая муть утопила его собственную память. Почему он проживал ту жизнь так, словно она была первой. Почему он снова и снова думал об аномалиях, почему ему казалось, что он должен был умереть много лет назад.  
_(Хакс?)_  
Всё было слишком… мощным. Созвездия, храм Джедаев и, конечно же, Орден Рен. Его рыцари. _Другие_ в глухих масках, его копии, его отражения.  
Он не сомневался, что все ученики (дяди Люка) Люка Скайоукера пойдут за ним, но юркая и противная мысль о том, что пришлось бы сделать, если бы кто-то отказался, не давала ему покоя.  
_(Ни я, ни ты никого не убивали. Никогда в своей жизни)_  
Сноук (кто такой Сноук?), Сила, Старкиллер. Генерал Хакс.  
То, что он прожил, не было настоящим. И в то же время было.  
Рен рассказывал обо всём. Рассказывал, как они с Хаксом каждый раз становились союзом и каждый раз начинали всё сначала. Рассказывал, как пересыхало в горле в пустыне, как мутило на дикой планете с брошенными лагерями, как медленно тянулись минуты в камере перед трибуналом.  
_(Минуты здесь тянутся долго, Рен)_  
Рен рассказывал, как они стояли на помосте, как он был в плену у бандитов, как летел на Корусант, думая, что наконец-то во всём разобрался. Как он всё время слышал, что Хакс говорит в его голове, но нечто чужое не давало ему до конца _понимать_ эти слова, не давало делать правильные выводы и задавать правильные вопросы. Как реальность корабля потекла прямо перед его глазами, и то, что он увидел, на секунду отодвинуло далеко назад всё, что когда-то имело значение.  
Он увидел колыхающуюся и булькающую мерзопакость — жирную, напившуюся чужой боли и чужого страха. Он вдруг понял, понял именно в этот момент и не возвращался к этому пониманию никогда, потому что боялся потерять рассудок: все, в кого мерзопакость пустила корни, до сих пор живут там, в ней. До сих пор кричат.  
_(Они до сих пор кричат, Хакс)_  
Он протянул к мерзопакости руку. Созвездия трепетали — они наконец-то смогли встретиться с противником лицом к лицу.  
Он протянул к мерзопакости руку, он шёл по стёклам и с каждым шагом вспоминал всё больше: эту руку ласково гладила мать, её слегка касался отец, в неё судорожно вцеплялась Рей — тогда, много лет назад, когда постаревший сразу на десять лет дядя Люк привёл её к ним домой, и мать, кажется, поняла всё с первого взгляда.  
Её сжимал Хакс.

— Они вернули меня, потому что все приборы показали одно и то же значение: успех. Армитаж Хакс умер, его даже никогда не существовало в последней моей реальности. Мерзопакость схватила его, когда он только спрыгнул с помоста — схватила и затащила в свою глубину. Она хотела загнать его в озеро, чтобы воскресить в памяти ту страшную детскую боль — боль человека, которого оставили тонуть. Это должно было увеличить разлом. Если бы план мерзопакости сработал, следующая реальность Старкиллера стала бы окончательной.  
— А если бы он так и не сдался? — Рен осознал, что Рей теперь сидит на другом конце кровати, обхватив руками согнутые колени. — Что было бы тогда?  
— «Если бы», — усмехнулся Рен. — Поверь мне, он не сдался бы. Я знаю, что не сдался бы.  
_(Мы ещё будем править галактикой)_  
— Я думаю, мерзопакость тогда бы… проросла сквозь него. Втянула его в себя, как тысячи других до него. Тысячи тех, с кем близкие делали что-то настолько страшное, что рвалась ткань самого мира.  
— Рен, это же… — Рей качала головой, словно пытаясь прогнать из разума то, что только что услышала. — Это же невозможно, Рен. Как же… как же… как можно…. _Как жить_ , если они всё ещё кричат? Они ведь даже ни в чём не виноваты, Рен, они же…  
_(Неужели за это нужно платить вот так?)_  
— Жить невозможно, — Рен на пару мгновений закрыл глаза. — Именно поэтому я не могу… отпустить. И он, Хакс — он ведь тоже ни в чём не виноват. Он должен был долго и счастливо жить на своей планете с зелёными лесами и водопадами, но вместо этого ему пришлось мерить Старкиллер шагами и не понимать, кто смотрит на него из зеркала. А потом он умер, и мерзопакость не смогла забрать его, подпитаться его болью и пойти дальше — искать другой разлом и другого человека, которого оставили тонуть. Человека, которого она будет направлять всю его жизнь; которому подарит _красное и убивающее._  
_(Миллиарды погибли, когда я крикнул «Огонь!»)_  
— Он умер, и всё закончилось. Ох, Рей… Почему, почему он умер?  
— «Эти миры живут по другим правилам», — пробормотала Рей. — Прости, я всё-таки процитировала тебе лекцию. Но… в самом деле, Рен. Ты говоришь, что это был единственный проблеск вашего с ним настоящего сознания. Может быть, он понял, что мерзопакость зависит только от него. Что пока он жив, она не остановится. И тогда он…  
— Он пожертвовал собой, это ты хочешь сказать? Да, он мог бы. Как бы он ни затыкал мне рот, когда я начинал говорить о метафизике, я всегда знал, что что-то подобное живёт и в глубине его собственной души. Но я… я не знаю, как это объяснить, Рей, и, честное слово, я столько раз пытался объяснить это Деловому Костюму…  
— Я не Деловой Костюм, Рен. Я полная противоположность Делового Костюма.  
— Хорошо. Там, в последней своей реальности, я всё время вспоминал легенду о принцессе и чудовище, которое много веков спало на дне озера. Королева заключила сделку со своим новым мужем, и стражники бросили принцессу в озеро под покровом ночи. Чудовище пробудилось, поднялось со дна и поймало принцессу. В ту же ночь замок королевы охватило огнём, и все, кто там был, погибли в страшных мучениях.  
_(Они все горели)_  
— Чудовище подчинило себе принцессу, глаза её сделались чёрными, а сердце — ледяным. Но и принцесса подчинила себе чудовище: без неё оно не смогло бы дышать огнём, не смогло бы наводить ужас на близлежащие земли и летать, превращая всех и вся в пепел. Многие отважные герои пали в битвах, никто не мог победить чудовище, на спине которого всегда восседала принцесса — прекрасная и холодная. Но однажды простой крестьянин подошёл к тому самому озеру, откуда поднялось чудовище. Он глядел в водную рябь, и вдруг губы его зашевелились сами собой. Он принялся рассказывать историю принцессы, рассказывать, как она билась в руках стражников, как верёвки впивались ей в руки, как её лёгкие разрывало болью, а через толщу воды просвечивал солнечный круг. И пока он говорил, сердце принцессы начинало оттаивать, а чернота в глазах бледнела, рассеивалась, исчезала. Но стоило ему остановиться, как всё возвращалось обратно, и чудовище снова расправляло крылья, и принцесса снова безучастно смотрела на проливающуюся кровь. Эту историю нельзя перестать рассказывать, и потому крестьянин говорил, говорил и говорил; не помня себя, он зашёл в воду по пояс, потом по горло; острые камни царапали босые ноги, а вода сомкнулась над головой. Принц, проезжающий мимо, продолжил рассказывать с полуслова: он гнал коня, не переставая говорить, мчался вперёд и вперёд; под копытами коня вдруг оказалась пропасть, и тогда фермер, что жил на самом краю этой пропасти, продолжил рассказ…  
_(Прости меня)_  
— Я всё время _чувствую_ это, Рей. Я чувствую, что не рассказал его историю до конца, что мерзопакость всё ещё там — потому что она обманула меня, подсунув очередную иллюзию. Она набирается сил и скоро нанесёт ответный удар.  
— Но ты ведь рассказал его историю, Рен, — Рей не сводила с него широко распахнутых глаз. — Ты рассказал его историю много раз. Ты рассказал мне, маме с папой, дяде Люку, По, не говоря уже о Деловом Костюме… Ты рассказал про его мать, которая с первого взгляда влюбилась в Брендола Хакса, про то, как тот жестоко обманул её. Как она ненавидела собственного ребёнка. Как она надеялась выйти замуж за приятеля своего хозяина. Как она… как она отвела Хакса на то озеро и разрешила переплыть его, а потом, когда он стал тонуть, стояла и смотрела — до последней минуты, последних пузырьков. Ты рассказал, как он очнулся на берегу, как увидел, что его мать смеётся безумным смехом, потому что из воды ей только что явилось то, чего не в силах выдержать человеческий разум… Как Хакс вернулся в город и даже не мог объяснить, что случилось, не мог _рассказать свою историю._ Как Хакс-старший прослышал о случившемся и забрал сына в свою семью, как мучился чувством вины всю оставшуюся жизнь, но не сказал ни слова, потому что думал, что правда слишком ужасна. Как он умер, в предсмертном бреду хрипя одну и ту же фразу: «Теперь я заплачу за свой грех, но неужели за это нужно платить _вот так?_ » И как Хакс повторял эту фразу, её — и ещё одну: не разрешай мне, мама, пожалуйста, не разрешай…  
— В этом и дело, Рей, — Рен снова закрыл глаза. — Мне кажется, что история рассказана не до конца. Мне кажется, что она продолжается. Я должен рассказывать дальше.  
Рей снова скользнула ему под бок.  
— Ты скучаешь по нему, — шепнула она.  
— Ага, — просто сказал Рен. — Скучаю. Скучаю так, что не могу дышать.  
— Ты меня не обманешь, — прошелестела Рей ему на ухо. — Экспертизу ты обманул, а меня — не сможешь. Впрочем, неудивительно… экспертиза, по-моему, вообще существует только затем, чтобы её все обманывали.  
Конечно, подумал Рен. Деловой Костюм прекрасно понимает, на что мы все согласились. И он тоже на это согласился. Тоже слышит нарастающий гул поезда и думает о чёрном и красном.  
— Я и не буду пытаться обмануть тебя, — сказал он вслух. — Как только я почувствую, что всё зашло слишком далеко, я скажу тебе. Вам всем.  
Они так и уснули, в обнимку на маленькой старой кровати, и По, который зашёл за ними на рассвете, отпускал шуточки ещё целую неделю.

Лучи солнца падали на подоконник, шторы чуть колыхались, а с улицы тянуло свежестью. Рен сидел за столом с кружкой кофе и рассеянно листал журнал, который вчера оставила мать. Из форточки доносились звонки велосипедов, собачий лай и радостные крики детей, прыгающих по весенним лужам. Погода день ото дня становилась всё лучше, и Рей с матерью планировали пикник на природе. Рен относился к идее со скучающей иронией, а отец недовольно бормотал что-то о том, что в отставке полагается отдыхать исключительно на диване. На самом деле оба они, разумеется, ждали этого пикника не меньше Рей и Леи, а их показное недовольство было лишь частью привычной игры. Семейного ритуала.  
_Семья_. На одной из первых вылазок Рен столкнулся с организацией, схожей с той, которую представляли они. Вот только там агентам было строго запрещено иметь семью и вообще близкие связи. Это привело Рена в сердитое недоумение: неужели кто-то умный там, наверху, так решил? Неужели тем, кто рискует жизнью и теряет своих _союзников_ , пытаясь спасти их мир, будет проще, если им будет не к кому возвращаться? Он говорил об этом с отцом, говорил и возмущённо размахивал руками так, что едва не смахнул на пол тарелку; отец докурил сигарету и, тяжело вздохнув, пустился в объяснения. Да, иногда кто-то наверху принимает это глубоко аморальное решение — но не потому, что заботится об агентах, а потому, что так проще хранить тайну. Да, нам повезло, что наша цивилизация давно переросла этот этап. Да, кому-то повезло меньше.  
— Сволочи! — Рен грохнул кружкой об стол.  
— Сволочи, — отец пожал плечами — мол, зачем же констатировать очевидный факт, — и потянулся за новой сигаретой.  
— Сволочи! — подала голос Рей. Она читала книгу, свернувшись в уголке кухонного дивана. До её первой операции оставались считанные месяцы.  
— Сволочи, — завершила мать, расплетая тяжёлую косу. На пару мгновений повисла тишина, а потом все они покатились со смеху.  
Когда Рен оказался в реальности Старкиллера и узнал, что Орден Джедаев когда-то действовал по таким же правилам, то очень удивился. Что-то в глубине его души смутно отозвалось на эту новость. Отозвалось возмущением и снисходительностью: _наша цивилизация давно переросла этот этап._  
Их даже поощряли — советовали заводить собственную семью или друзей за пределами работы. Вот только у них не получалось. Единственным, с кем теперь общались Рен и Рей, был По, который, как и они, продолжил семейное дело и постучал в дверь Нулевой Комиссии в свой двадцать первый день рожденья.  
А вот друзей в других мирах им заводить удавалось.  
Рен вздохнул и отложил журнал. Он поднёс было кружку к губам, собираясь допить кофе одним глотком, но в последний момент что-то словно царапнуло край его сознания.  
Кофе в кружке был чёрным — слишком чёрным.  
Рен замер. Остаточные явления подробно описывались во всех документах и исследованиях: возвращение из мира, органической частью которого ты становился на ещё одну жизнь, не могло пройти бесследно. Кому-то снились кошмары, кто-то начинал сомневаться в том, что происходящее вокруг — уже не миссия, кто-то постоянно видел в толпе лица своих союзников из спасённого мира. Лица тех, кто умер за его спасение.  
Рей всё время видела лицо Финна.  
Галлюцинации не были для них чем-то страшным и экстраординарным, их учили справляться с ними — так же, как и со всем остальным. Вот только ни на одном тренинге не говорилось, что делать, если в твоей кружке плещется чёрная вода из озера, если твои ноги оплетает гнилыми липкими корнями, если всё вокруг стало мутным и серым.  
Если напротив тебя сидит тот, кто когда-то смотрел на тебя так, словно надеялся, что ты избавишь его от той тупой боли, которую он никак не может выплеснуть вместе с водой.

Хакс растянул губы в знакомой ухмылке. Рен не мог пошевелиться, не мог даже отвести взгляда: это был Хакс и это был не Хакс, в его глазах плескалась бурлящая жижа, в ней тонули лица тех, кто до сих пор кричит, в ней горели штурмовики и жители Хосниан-Прайм, горел весь тот мир, который Деловой Костюм счёл спасённым. Рен поймал себя на мысли, что может потерять рассудок прямо сейчас, нет, стоп, прекратить, не допускать этих мыслей, _работать_.  
— Хакс, — Рен попытался закрыть глаза, чтобы было легче, но веки его не слушались. — Хакс, ты слышишь меня? Ты — где-то там, под всем этим, под всей этой дрянью — слышишь меня?  
—  _Твой_ нет, — снова ухмыльнулась Мерзопакость. Её голос был глухим и неправильным, это говорил Хакс, но интонации были — не Хакса, не вообще кого бы то ни было, не человека…  
_Работать_.  
— Что это значит?  
—  _Твой_ впускает _моё_. _Твой_ владеет _моим_. _Моё_ владеет _твоим_. _Твой_ перестаёт быть _моим_. _Мой_ перестаёт быть _твоим_.  
— Ты… — Рен хотел закричать, закричать этой мерзкой твари прямо в лицо: не смей говорить шарадами, не смей глумиться и доказывать своё превосходство такими мелочными, такими _человеческими_ способами…  
И остановился, потому что в этом была вся суть.  
Мерзопакость — не человек.  
Мерзопакость не говорит на их языке. Мерзопакость не знает всех их понятий, не понимает всех их мыслей, не видит всех их отношений — и всего их времени.  
Мерзопакость не видит, но хочет _смотреть_. Смотреть, как они будут дёргаться, если тыкать их в бок копьём. Если топить их в чёрной воде.  
Ну что ж.  
—  _Твоё_ … — Рен помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. —  _Твоё_ пришло к _моему_. Потому что _мой_ перестал быть _моим_?  
—  _Моё_ пришло к _моему_. _Твой_ нет.  
— Почему ты предупреждаешь меня? — Рен всё-таки сорвался на крик; плохо, нельзя, неправильно, сейчас — никаких эмоций, сейчас — только информация. — Почему _моё_ … _твоё_ … почему _твоё_ говорит с _моим_? Почему _твоё_ говорит с _твоим_?  
—  _Твой_ владеет _моим_.  
—  _Мой_ владеет? Но ты же… _твоё_ сказало, что _мой_ … перестал быть _моим_ …  
—  _Мой_ перестаёт быть _твоим_. _Твой_ перестаёт быть _моим_.  
— Надолго? — Рен не смотрел, нет, не смотрел в эти глаза, мёртвые глаза Хакса, страшные глаза мерзопакости. — Насколько сильно он может тебя контролировать?  
—  _Твой_ владеет _моим_. _Моё_ владеет _твоим_.  
— Хакс, — Рен старался говорить спокойно, старался вдыхать и выдыхать в размеренном темпе, старался не дать ей свести его с ума; _работать, информация, план, спасение._  — Хакс, послушай меня. Я понял тебя. Спасибо. Я приду за тобой. Пожалуйста, подержи её. Недолго. Сколько сможешь, ладно? Просто подержи…  
_План, работать, информация_ ; всё было удачно и правильно, но то, что произошло дальше, сорвало все защиты Рена и обнулило все возможные тренинги: голова Хакса лопнула, разбросав вокруг бурлящую жижу, а тело повалилось набок, и из обломка шеи ручьём хлынула чёрная вода. Серая комната вдруг перекосилась, один из углов пополз вверх, а другой стал сворачиваться в воронку. Рен покатился вниз вместе со стульями, столом и оболочкой Хакса, озеро хлынуло в глотку, обожгло смертельным холодом и впилось тысячей зубов. Мерзопакость выла и рокотала, и вместе с ней выли и рокотали те, кто никогда не делал никому ничего плохого — а потом дама из супермаркета поднимала голову и видела, как красное и убивающее пронзает небо, а потом обломки рельс чернели на фоне багрового зарева, а потом отец падал вниз, а Рей кричала, что ненавидит его, Рена, потому что он монстр. А потом мир захлёбывался собственной кровью, красное заляпывало чёрное, и это не было символом порядка и величия — это было символом бесконечной боли.  
В этой бесконечной боли Рен летел, распахнув широкие крылья. Он не понимал, почему ему раньше не приходило в голову взлететь. В полёте все вещи выглядят совершенно по-другому.  
Рен летел над морем из чёрной воды, летел туда, где одинокие обломки тыкались в красное небо. Всё было так спокойно и хорошо. Никому не было больно, потому что все были мертвы.  
Мертвецы не затащат тебя в другой мир, если ты — тоже мертвец.  
Рядом послышался шелест чужих крыльев. Рен повернул голову и ничуть не удивился.  
В голубых радужках Хакса плясали алые отсветы. Рен почему-то подумал, что это красиво. Наверное, когда стрелял Старкиллер, Хакс не сводил взгляда с _красного и убивающего._  
_(Так можно получить ожог)_  
На лице Хакса блуждала рассеянная улыбка. Ему тоже наконец-то было хорошо и спокойно. Вот только в глаза Рену он старался не смотреть.  
— Здравствуй, мой Император, — произнёс Рен. Хакс кивнул ему.  
— Привет, мой Рыцарь.  
— Какая же ты сволочь, — продолжил Рен, не меняя тона. — Ты столько говорил о том, как ненавидишь метафизику, о том, что нельзя что-то искупить, пожертвовав собой. И что же ты сделал — когда мы были в шаге от первой победы, впустил мерзопакость и всё разрушил?  
— Не знаю, — грустно ответил Хакс. — Это казалось правильным.  
— Это всегда кажется правильным, — отмахнулся Рен. — Кажется, что правильно — выйти в сиянии мощи и крикнуть, мол, я справлюсь со всем сам, а вы отойдите, чтобы вас не зацепило. Вот только, если ты не заметил, мы были союзом. Нас было двое. Когда вас двое, то, вот новость-то, ты не один. Никто не должен справляться с этим в одиночестве. Наша цивилизация давно переросла этот этап.  
— Не знаю, — повторил Хакс, по-прежнему избегая его взгляда. — Я должен был умереть много лет назад, утонуть в том озере. Я не должен был проектировать «Старкиллер» во имя Первого Порядка. Мне казалось, что если я схвачу мерзопакость и умру, всё закончится. Время схлопнется, всё вернётся туда, в самое начало: я буду барахтаться в холодной воде, буду кричать и биться, а моя мать дождётся, пока исчезнут последние пузырьки, и уйдёт домой. И ничего этого никогда не случится. Старкиллера, Хоснийской системы. _Тебя_ не случится. Твоего светового меча и дурацких одежд.  
— Какой же бред, — поморщился Рен. — Какой же бред: ты ведь сам говорил, что не бывает никакого обнуления. Ты говорил, что ты — это ты, и ты умрёшь, потому что твои воспоминания перестанут существовать. Вот только, я думаю, в глубине души ты знал, что рано или поздно они вернутся. Всё, что происходило, происходило _с тобой._ И это не было только мерзопакостью. Это была твоя жизнь, твои решения. Твои мысли. Твой… я.  
_(Мой перестаёт быть твоим. Твой перестаёт быть моим)_  
— Я хотел сделать так, как всем будет лучше, — сказал Хакс, по-прежнему глядя вниз, туда, где простиралось чёрное мёртвое море. — Хотел покончить с этим.  
— Нельзя покончить с чем бы то ни было в одиночестве, Хакс. Нельзя выбросить своего союзника на берег и остаться тонуть. Хотя бы потому, что твой союзник будет знать, что что-то не так. А что может быть хуже, чем знать, каждую секунду своей жизни _чувствовать_ , что что-то не так?  
— Что, Рен? — Хакс наконец-то поднял на него свои бесконечные больные глаза.  
— Ничего, Хакс. Ничего не может быть хуже.  
Они летели в молчании, и их крылья иногда касались друг друга.  
— Ты должен вырваться, — произнёс Хакс. — Должен очнуться и предупредить всех, что мерзопакость вот-вот придёт. Я умер, но она воскресила меня и поглотила, стала со мной одним целым. Вот только она не учла, что мою историю уже начали рассказывать. Я не слился разумом с полчищами тех, кто был до меня. Они… Ох, Рен, они уже перестали быть собой, их не спасти. Я пытался звать их, но от них ничего не осталось. Они просто кричат. А я… я могу контролировать её. Иногда я могу одержать верх. А потом она снова хватает мои руки, и они становятся её руками. Я становлюсь… ею.  
— Я знаю, — прошептал Рен. — Я знаю, и я тебя вытащу.  
— Разве ты меня не ненавидишь? Мне казалось, то, что я сделал, невозможно простить.  
— Невозможно. Я и не собираюсь.  
— Но тогда…  
— Ох, Хакс, — покачал головой Рен. — Тебе и твоим логическим выкладкам предстоит столькому научиться. В следующий раз я тоже сделаю что-то, что невозможно простить. И ты поймёшь.  
— Ты посадишь меня в подвал и будешь пытать всевозможными способами?  
— Возможно, — улыбнулся Рен. — Возможно. А теперь уходи прочь. Иначе я никогда не выберусь. Не выплыву.  
Хакс будто бы не услышал его. Он летел и глядел вниз, в чёрную воду.  
— Уходи, Хакс, — прошептал Рен. — Уходи, но возвращайся. А я буду там, куда ты вернёшься.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Хакс. — Хорошо, вот только… ты так и не ответил на один из моих вопросов тогда. Тогда.  
Рен молчал, глядя прямо перед собой. Хакс вздохнул и продолжил:  
— Кто такой Сноук, Рен?  
Рен изумлённо повернул голову, но Хакса уже не было.  
И тогда он сложил крылья и ринулся вниз, прямо в чёрную воду, которая стала чёрной пустотой. Он падал, падал и падал, а потом понял, что это не он летит в пустоту, а пустота летит в него.  
Он открыл глаза, и там, где он оказался, был приглушённый свет и тиканье часов; там были Рей и По, застывшие над ним с мертвенно-бледными лицами, там были родители, сгорбившиеся в углу, и там был дядя Люк, во взгляде которого Рен увидел именно то, что было нужно им всем.  
Они разберутся.  
Рен вытянул ноги и ощутил, как перекатываются под ступнями острые, как стёкла, камни. Он стоит по горло в озёрной воде и не собирается делать больше ни шагу.  
— Жила-была королева, — произнёс он. — Жила-была королева.


	6. Линейность

_Ведь здесь он понял, что не просто желания, а сокровенные желания исполняются… Да здесь сбудется то, что натуре твоей соответсвует, сути! О которой ты понятия не имеешь, а она возьмет и проявится… Дикобраза не алчность одолела. Да он у этой лужи на коленях ползал, брата вымаливал. А получил кучу денег. И ничего иного получить не мог. Потому что Дикобразу — Дикобразово. А ссоры, душевные муки — это всё придумано, от головы.  
Сталкер_

Хаксу кажется, что белые мотыльки ползают по его векам.  
Огромные белые мотыльки.  
— Поднимайся, — говорит один из мотыльков прямо в его ухо. — Поднимайся, эй! Разлёгся!  
Хакс качается на лёгких волнах. Если он пошевелится, то сразу же пойдёт ко дну.  
— Давай-давай, — не успокаивается мотылёк. — Вставай. Вставай немедленно, слышишь!  
— Я не могу, — честно отвечает Хакс.  
— Очень даже можешь, — говорит отец.  
Хакс открывает глаза.

_Он бежит по коридорам базы, минуя бесконечных одинаковых штурмовиков, и оказывается перед конференц-залом: там во главе огромного стола восседает Сноук, и Хакс хочет зайти к нему и спросить, кто он, мать его, такой, но штурмовики загораживают ему проход; их становится всё больше и больше: скоро они погребут его под собой, раздавят, он не сможет пошевелиться, не сможет дышать._

Отец выглядит в точности так же, как на фотографии в личном деле. Впалые щёки, потускневшие глаза, глубокие морщины на переносице.  
Хакс стоит прямо перед ним. Он хочет вытянуться по струнке и рявкнуть «Есть, сэр», но вместо этого начинает смеяться.  
— Что такое? — глухо спрашивает отец. — Что смешного?  
— Всё, — смех душит Хакса, он пытается привести мысли в порядок, но вспоминает, что не представляет, как это. Это вызывает новый приступ хохота.  
Отец терпеливо ждёт.  
— Я не… — Хакс смахивает слёзы, поправляет одежду, подавляет последний смешок. — Я не понимаю, как думать. Я не умею думать сам.  
— Это неправда, — спокойно говорит отец. Хакс качает головой:  
— Я даже не знаю, что происходит сейчас. Может, мерзопакость показывает мне эти картины, чтобы окончательно лишить воли. А может, я сам пытаюсь выбраться с их помощью. Пытаюсь выплыть.  
— Армитаж, — отец печально склоняет голову. — Почему ты всё время норовишь удариться в метафизику?  
Хакс замирает.  
— В метафизику? — переспрашивает он. Отец кивает.  
— Конечно. С чего ты взял, что всё вокруг изначально задано кем-то из вас, тобой или мерзопакостью? С чего ты взял, что нужно играть по чьему-то сценарию? Любой сценарий по сути своей стандартен, ведь так?  
— Так, — машинально повторяет Хакс, повторяет и вспоминает запах дезинфектанта, электрический свет и пластырь на руке.  
— Тебе нужно быть безумнее, Армитаж, — говорит отец. — Тебе нужно быть безумнее их всех. Безумнее мерзопакости. Никакой метафизики нет. Никакого квеста, задания и награды. Просто… попытайся не умереть.  
Хакс смеётся.  
— Я не пытаюсь, пап, — говорит он. — Я делаю.  
— Вот так, — отец приподнимает бровь. — Моя школа. Знаешь, я не проводил с тобой много времени. Мне было не очень-то легко… смотреть на тебя и видеть её, ты же понимаешь. И видеть _себя_  — проклятье, ты был так похож на меня в те же годы… Ну что ж, таков мой грех. И я буду за него платить.  
— Нет, — Хакс опускает голову. — Никто тут ни за что не платит, в том-то всё и дело. Мы просто развлекаем мерзопакость. Ты смотрел на меня пустыми глазами — такими пустыми, пап, что я видел эту пустоту даже во взгляде Рена. Даже во взгляде собственного отражения. Ты смотрел на меня пустыми глазами, и потому я готовился к поступлению в твою Академию так, словно от этого зависел весь мир. Ну, — Хакс передёргивает плечами, — он от этого и зависел.  
— Там, среди тех кричащих лиц, запечатанных в мерзопакости, есть сотни людей, которые боялись кого-то разочаровать, — говорит отец. — Но ты меня никогда не разочаровывал.  
— Ты меня тоже, — отвечает Хакс. — Это полностью лишено логики. То, что ты сделал, нельзя простить. Но — ты меня тоже. Я…  
Мотылёк не даёт Хаксу закончить.  
— Пойдём, — жужжит он прямо в ухо. — Вставай на первую ступеньку.

однажды  
мне приснился сон  
это был странный сон  
о том что меня кто-то любит

_Хакс стоит на солнцепёке, и это невыносимо, а Кразмай, как нарочно, очень долго возится с деталями; сознание Хакса плывёт, и ему хочется наорать на Кразмая, ударить его прямо в плоскую уродливую морду, но этого нельзя делать, он не может подвести Рена, нужно потерпеть; солнце прожигает дыры в его белой накидке, кожа пузырится, слезает обугленными пластами; Хакс хочет спросить Кразмая, кто он такой, но не может, потому что горит, они все горят._

— Привет, Арми, — весело говорит Кордан. Хакс морщится.  
— Сколько раз тебе повторять: не называй меня так.  
— Армитаж. Всё равно идиотское имя, — Кордан ухмыляется. — Хотя могло быть и хуже.  
— Это точно, — Хакс тоже улыбается. — Знаешь, я хотел бы такое же имя, как у отца.  
— Брендол Хакс-младший?  
— Брендол Хакс Первый. Император Галактики.  
— Ты правда этого хотел? — верхняя пара глаз Кордана выражает искренний интерес. — Править галактикой, разгуливать в белом одеянии и всё такое?  
— Понятия не имею, я мечтал об этом, когда был ребёнком. Знаешь, а это ведь забавно: настоящий я — ребёнок, который ещё не пытался переплыть озеро. Который вместе с тобой носился по полям и лесам, который любил ночевать у тебя дома и есть пирог твоей матушки. Только этот ребёнок — я, остальное — ложь.  
— С чего ты взял? — теперь все глаза Кордана изумлённо таращатся на Хакса. — С чего ты это взял?  
Хакс пожимает плечами.  
— А разве не так? Потом меня направляла мерзопакость. Я даже не знаю, где чьи мысли. Где мысли мерзопакости, где Рена, где созвездий. И где мои. Я вообще, наверное, не умею думать.  
Кордан утробно хохочет.  
— Ну ты и идиот, Арми. И нет, я буду называть тебя именно так. Другого имени ты не заслужил.  
— А что, что? — Хакс пытается говорить спокойно, но всё равно срывается на крик. — Объясни, что мне делать, если я никогда не был собой? И почему Рен не понимает этой простой вещи?  
— Ты мыслишь стандартными сценариями, Арми. Мерзопакость не вселилась в тебя, полностью лишив воли. Да, она направляла тебя. Но это проблема дефиниций и интерпретаций. Что такое «направлять»? Насколько, например, тебя направлял отец, для которого ты пытался быть хорошим? Отец никогда не просил тебя ходить по дому строевым шагом, тренироваться с утра до ночи и показывать лучшие результаты на курсе. Ох, какие же банальности, Арми: проблемы с отцом. Может быть, тебя ещё и в Академии все ненавидели? Или наоборот — слишком любили? Во всех смыслах этого слова?  
— Нет, — криво улыбается Хакс. ¬— До этой степени банальности я не дошёл. В Академии было здорово.  
— Вот видишь? _Тебе_ было здорово, не мерзопакости же, верно? Но вернёмся к твоему отцу. Ему было наплевать на все твои настоящие и будущие достижения. А вот тебе — не было.  
— Это другое, — шепчет Хакс. — Мерзопакость — это другое…  
— Да, но насколько? В конце концов, всё начала твоя мать. А если подумать — чем твоя мать так уж сильно отличается от мерзопакости?  
— Что?!  
— Именно так. Все так или иначе влияли на тебя, Арми: твой отец, твоя мать, её хозяин, я, однокурсники, Рен, мерзопакость, созвездия. Всё это не значит, что под шелухой и серой мутью, чужими правилами и чужой ложью нет настоящего тебя.  
Хакс потирает виски.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я сам решил уничтожить Хоснийскую систему? Я сам приказал стрелять, потому что считал это правильным? Не потому что мерзопакость нашептала мне в ухо?  
— Может быть. Я не знаю. Одно я знаю точно: Арми-прости-Армитаж, с которым мы устроили тайный штаб в подвале моей бабушки, всегда бережно обращался с пленными. А ещё… насколько мне известно, Хоснийская система до сих пор цела и невредима.  
— Тут ты прав, — кивает Хакс. — И Старкиллера никогда не было.  
— Хочешь разобраться, что такое настоящий ты? Есть только один способ проверить. Избавься от мерзопакости и посмотри, останется ли Хоснийская система на месте.  
— Избавься? — изумлённо повторяет Хакс. — Как я могу избавиться от неё, если она — больше, чем может вместить разум?  
— Смерть — это тоже больше, чем может вместить разум. Но все мы как-то открываем глаза по утрам.  
Хакс хочет ответить, хочет сказать, что он не справится, нет, он ни за что не справится, но мотылёк начинает громко жужжать прямо в его ухо, и Хакс становится на следующую ступеньку.

однажды  
я бежал вперёд  
и не мог остановиться  
потому что ты бежал следом

_Хакс закрывает глаза, и ему является бесконечная череда лиц — уродливых лиц с пугающими искажёнными чертами; там Сноук, Кразмай, часовые, голограмма с заброшенного корабля, их шестнадцать — по одному на каждую реальность плюс реальность Старкиллера; Хакс спрашивает, кто они такие, и мотыльки отвечают ему._

— Узнаю тебя, Хакс, — говорит Фор-Эй. — Всегда любил откосить от работы, а?  
— Неправда, — устало отвечает Хакс. — Я не пытаюсь откосить.  
— У меня мало времени, — грохочет Фор-Эй. — Ты уже понял, что тебе по силам сделать свою часть?  
— Вроде да, — пожимает плечами Хакс. — Я не знал, что это — только часть. Но мотыльки уже объяснили мне.  
— Хакс, ты невыносим. Конечно же, только часть. Никто не должен справляться с этим в одиночестве. Тебе нужно выплыть. Тебе нужно доплыть до поверхности. А там уж тебя подхватят.  
— Меня поймают, — бормочет Хакс. Фор-Эй пихает его в бок:  
— Эй, не раскисать! Я прямо не узнаю того парня, что на моих глазах выторговал у Кразмая лишний выходной.  
— Обижаешь. Лишний выходной и для меня, и для Рена.  
— Вот именно, — Фор-Эй снова пихает его. — Хакс, твои таланты не переставали изумлять нас всех. Если это не настоящее, то — что тогда?  
— Хорошо, — кивает Хакс. — Хорошо, я всё понял.  
— Не всё, — говорит Фор-Эй. — Держи.  
Он протягивает Хаксу кружку — его любимую кружку, из которой он всегда пил концентрированный кофе и прочую гадость в той реальности со свалкой погибших кораблей. Хакс берёт кружку, и оттуда вылетает мотылёк.  
— Ступенька! — нетерпеливо жужжит он. Хакс качает головой.  
— Мне больше не нужна лестница.  
Мотылёк не отвечает. Он садится Хаксу на лоб, и его крылья щекочут и успокаивают. Появляется второй мотылёк, затем третий; всё новые и новые подлетают, садятся Хаксу на лицо, на веки, на ресницы, ползают по его ногам, прячутся за ушами; они облепляют его с головы до ног, и он становится рокочущим белым коконом.  
Метафизики нет, думает Хакс. Никто ни за что не платит. Всё на свете сводится к мерзопакости. Но ничего не определяется только ею.  
Хакс вспоминает Рена — каждую черту его лица, его нервные движения, его долгие и безумные глаза.  
Метафизики нет, повторяет он. Никаких испытаний и искуплений. Есть просто я, настоящий я, не пустая оболочка, не сосуд для мерзопакости, не комок чужих мыслей. И есть просто Рен — не аномалия, не жалкое существо, не нелепая копия. Мы все — настоящие.  
Наверно.  
Наверно.  
Он разберётся. Он придёт к Рену, и они разберутся.

Мотыльки отрывают его от земли, и Хакс летит, летит и летит; впереди только чёрная пустота. Мы с Реном придумаем новое определение метафизики, думает он. То, в которое мы оба будем верить.  
Метафизика союзов?  
Мотыльков так много, они сидят друг на друге, покрывают его слоями. Хакс пытается позвать их, но они слишком заняты тем, чтобы уберечь его.  
Хакс вдруг понимает, что впереди не пустота. Впереди брезжит солнечный круг.  
Хакс думает, что солнечный круг брезжит всегда — разница лишь в том, отдаляется он или приближается.

_— Мы — третья сила, — говорят мотыльки. — Мы — те, кто следит за вами извне, из тех миров, в которые ваша жизнь попадает в виде рассказанных кем-то историй. Мы наблюдаем за вами, мы поднимаем тосты за ваши союзы и кричим от боли, когда кого-то из вас оставляют тонуть, мы не знаем покоя, пока ваша история не рассказана до конца, и мы же не даём этому концу наступить, потому что ставим запятую после любой точки. Мы не можем помочь, не можем раздвинуть границы миров с той же лёгкостью, как это делаете вы, как это делают великие сущности и древние чудовища. Но любой свод правил требует исключений, и когда возникает разлом, вслед за мерзопакостью в него незаметно может залететь и пара мотыльков.  
— Она чуяла нас, — говорят мотыльки. — Разумеется, она нас чуяла, потому что именно мы — в конечном счёте единственное, что представляет для неё опасность; она сбивала и путала наше воплощение, давала ему уродливую форму, делала из него фигуру врага, заставляла бояться его, опасаться, ненавидеть, презирать… Вы задавали правильные вопросы, но у вас не было сил найти ответы, вы не понимали, почему Сноуку наплевать на происходящее на Старкиллере, почему Кразмай не пришёл на свалку именно в тот день, когда реальность Рена существовала дольше на несколько часов. Вы думали, что это совпадение, и это правильно — допускать возможность совпадений, а ещё правильно не обращать внимания на мелочи, и потому вы даже не задумались о том, откуда взялись упоминания тех элементов, которые совершенно не вписывались в ваш мир. Это мы — мы пытались помочь, пытались помочь каждую секунду существования, но мы ничего не могли сделать до тех пор, пока Рен не начал рассказывать историю, пока Рен…_

… пока Рен не видит, как Хакс выныривает, с отчаянным криком выбрасывается из воды. Чёрные брызги, красная кровь — и белые мотыльки, которые взмывают в небо, открывая его лицо. Хакс смотрит Рену прямо в глаза.  
_Мы разберёмся._  
Рен хочет броситься к нему, но останавливается, как только Хакс поднимает руку. Рен стоит по пояс в чёрной воде, и острые камни впиваются в его ступни. Эти камни могут стать стеклом, шипами, могут засосать его, могут обжечь, могут выкинуть в воздух — это мир мерзопакости, и она никогда не играла по-честному.  
Хакс тоже стоит по пояс в воде, рыжие пряди потемнели и стали почти чёрными, а кровь розовыми ручейками стекает с пальцев. Рен замечает в его руке ту самую кружку, которую они когда-то поднимали во славу мерзопакости, и думает о совпадениях — любое совпадение можно объяснить, но не любое стоит этих объяснений.  
Хакс начинает кашлять — сперва несильно, затем громко и надсадно, сгибаясь и хватая свободной рукой воздух; Рен ненавидит себя за то, что не подходит к нему, ненавидит — но ждёт. Хакс выставляет вперёд кружку, и из его рта начинает литься чёрная вода, она льётся в кружку, льётся и льётся, её много, так много — чуть ли не столько же, сколько в этом проклятом озере. Но вся она исчезает в кружке, и Рен понимает, что время пришло.  
И продолжает рассказывать историю.

— … и тогда принцесса пробудилась от того сна, в котором провела многие годы. И принц сказал ей: давай же, сделай это, убеги от чудовища и возвращайся домой. Но принцесса молчала, и горькие слёзы текли по её лицу. Но как же я вернусь, спрашивала она. У меня больше нет дома, потому что мы с чудовищем спалили его дотла. У меня никогда не будет дома.

_Хакс снимает квартиру в самом центре. На метро от неё до квартиры семьи Органа — всего пятнадцать минут. Хакс приходит в гости каждые выходные, помогает Лее, спорит о политике с Ханом, пикируется с Рей и уезжает, неизменно забирая с собой пять или шесть контейнеров с домашней едой и пару подсунутых Реном книг по истории._

Нет, говорит Хакс — или не говорит, потому что губы его, посиневшие от кашля, не двигаются. Но Рен слышит каждое слово так, словно Хакс шепчет прямо ему на ухо.  
Нет, говорит Хакс. Он стоит, подняв кружку над головой. Мерзопакость бурлит и клокочет, по озеру ходят огромные чёрные волны, которые раз за разом всё больше теряют форму. Кажется, что кто-то поднимает со дна скрюченные пальцы и уродливые щупальца, они вырастают одно из другого, скручиваются и переплетаются, а между ними кружатся в странных танцах бесконечные белые мотыльки.  
Нет, говорит Хакс. Этой идиллии никогда не будет. Невозможно пережить то, что мы пережили, и по-прежнему смотреть друг другу в глаза. Смотреть, не видя там плещущейся серой мути или отсветов красного и убивающего. В этой истории не будет счастливого финала.

_Хакс и Рен не могут отцепиться друг от друга. Они съезжаются через пару недель после возвращения и, кажется, никогда не выходят из дома. Все файлы Рена уничтожены и не подлежат восстановлению, наблюдение за Хаксом продолжается, но камеры фиксируют только одинаковые серые дни, тишину и пустоту взглядов. Рей приезжает иногда, стучит в дверь, смотрит на неменяющуюся надпись «Исходящий вызов». По ругается страшными словами и обещает, что убьёт Рена, как только тот покажется ему на глаза. Хан и Лея не разговаривают сперва с Люком, затем с Рей, а в конце концов — и друг с другом тоже._

_Хакс не может видеть Рена: иногда он приезжает, исключительно из чувства долга, и семья Органа окружает его немыслимой заботой. Все улыбаются и смеются, но каждая минута превращается в медленную пытку — поговорить о чём-то, кроме прошлого, и поговорить об этом так, чтобы случайное слово не срывало корочку с полузажившей раны, не стаскивало вместе с этой корочкой всю кожу, всю плоть, всё живое. В какой-то день Хакс скрывается — уезжает, не оставив никаких контактов; Рен, конечно же, находит его — и когда Хакс видит, во что его превратили поиски, он кричит, кричит и не может перестать._

_Хакс успешно проходит все программы реабилитации. Он получает жильё и работу, ходит в театр и читает книги, заводит семью и путешествует по миру. Время от времени он слышит последние новости о Рене: всё плохо, всё очень плохо, всё ещё хуже — и эти мысли отзываются чем-то полузабытым и болезненным. Почему Рен не может справиться, не может пережить, не может идти дальше? Почему он, Хакс, смог — если не считать того, что временами по ночам ему кажется, что по стенам ползут трупные пятна?.._

Пускай, отвечает Рен. Что бы там ни было. Я не уйду и не отведу взгляд. Я же обещал. Пожалуйста, верь мне. Иначе ты не сможешь выстоять до конца, ты снова захлебнёшься чёрной водой, разлом увеличится, и они будут кричать вечно.  
Я не знаю, говорит Хакс. Ты действительно хочешь забрать меня с собой? Забрать то, что от меня осталось?  
Прекрати, морщится Рен. Что значит «то, что осталось»? Я заберу _тебя_. Хоть из другой галактики заберу, если ты опять благородно пожертвуешь собой.  
Я не стану, шепчет Хакс. Я не стану, я тоже не уйду и не отведу взгляд. Но я не уверен. Ты убеждаешь меня в том, что я — настоящий. Но кто такой — я? Откуда ты знаешь, что я не убью тебя, когда ты будешь спать? Откуда ты знаешь, что я на самом деле есть?  
Ох, Хакс, грустно улыбается Рен. Привыкай к метафизике. Ты думаешь, кто-то из нас здесь знает, кто он есть на самом деле? Ты думаешь, я — знаю? Световой меч, созвездия и мечты об избранности остались в той жизни. Они всегда остаются, да и если на то пошло, они тоже ничего не значат. Мысль о том, что я должен был умереть много лет назад, была твоей, она появилась в моей голове, когда в моей жизни появился ты. А вот мысль об аномалии принадлежала исключительно мне. Ты ведь слышал её? Ты слышал, но _там_ её легко было объяснить: два созвездия, раздирающие на части, семья, путь, предназначение. А как мне объяснить её _здесь_? В исходной реальности, в которой я — никакой не избранный, а просто один из многих со способностями, позволяющими менять мир? В которой эти способности не говорят об их носителе ровным счётом ничего? Мы — я, моя сестра, мои друзья, мои родители — просто люди, не сверхблагородные, не сверхмудрые и даже не сверхъестественные. Мы видим во сне лица тех, кого потеряли, и не знаем, что нам делать с собой, как оправдать своё существование, с кем его разделить. Почему я не понимаю, что нам делать с нашими мертвецами? Смогу ли я кого-нибудь убить? Увижу ли я когда-нибудь чёрные рельсы на алом зареве? Я хотел бы знать всё это, но никто мне не ответит. И никто не ответит _тебе_ : никто не скажет — да, ты хороший, ты никогда не уничтожил бы Хоснийскую систему по собственной воле, вот тебе пропуск в спокойную жизнь без единого сомнения в себе и в происходящем. Генератор, помнишь? Генератор случайных чисел не раздаёт награды. Не надо ждать разрешения от высших сущностей, лично я сыт этими сущностями по горло. Дальше мы пойдём сами. Спотыкаясь, держась за друг друга и за стенку, ничего не понимая в происходящем — но пойдём. Что скажешь?

Что скажешь?

Я скажу, ухмыляется Хакс. Я скажу, что ты тоже неплохо говоришь. Но я всё равно лучше.  
Вот и посмотрим, кивает Рен. Вот и посмотрим. Ты сможешь выплыть. Если будешь держаться за эту мысль.  
Я пытаюсь, отвечает Хакс. Вернее, я делаю.

— … Историю принцессы передавали из уст в уста, матери рассказывали её своим детям, а те — своим; история уходила в землю и вырастала из неё травой и цветами… Принц обещал принцессе, что его дом станет домом и для неё; они вместе, плечом к плечу, приказали чудовищу ринуться в пропасть — и когда оно выполнило этот последний приказ, принцесса улыбнулась. Улыбнулась впервые за много лет.  
Чёрные щупальца больше не хватают серое небо: кружка затягивает их, тащит в себя, убирает прочь; мерзопакость воет и не хочет смиряться, но она ничего не может сделать, пока Хакс стоит, закрыв глаза, пока Рен рассказывает историю, пока мотыльки хлопают крыльями и водят хороводы.  
— … летите прочь, — говорит мотылькам Рен. — Летите к исходному разлому, летите в ваши миры и не давайте никому покоя: повторяйте историю, делайте её легендой, заставляйте дописывать и переписывать бесчисленное множество раз: её нельзя перестать рассказывать. Мы никогда не перестанем её рассказывать.  
— Никогда, — кивает Рей с берега. За её спиной — они все: Люк, По, Хан и Лея, Деловой Костюм во множестве лиц, почти все агенты, персонал, даже дроиды. Все.  
— Никогда, — шепчет Хакс.  
_Тебя подхватят._  
Мотыльки взмывают вверх, и их крылья заслоняют небо, мерзопакость издаёт последний неистовый рык, а потом происходит то, что никто не может охватить разумом: безумная тёмная воронка, твёрдая вода, дробящаяся бесформенными кусками, стонущие лица в трещинах оболочки мира; чёрное на мгновение вспыхивает красным, а потом становится ослепительно белым: оно заполняет собой всё, а потом сжимается до крохотной точки и исчезает в кружке Хакса, кружка рассыпается прямо в его руках: ночь, утро, снова ночь — первый день.

Когда Рен поднимается на ноги, кругом нет ничего. Только сухая серая земля и смятое небо.  
И Хакс, который стоит на коленях в паре метров от него.  
— Рен, — шепчет он. — Ты слышишь?  
Хакс улыбается — улыбается страшно и неправильно: в его глазах блуждает что-то новое — что-то _безумнее_ , чем всё произошедшее, чем мерзопакость, чем они сами.  
_Я буду там, куда ты вернёшься._  
Хан рывком ставит Рена на ноги, мать пытается заглянуть ему в лицо; Рен не сводит взгляда с Хакса.  
Хакс смотрит на него в ответ, и ужас пожирает радужку его глаз.  
— Ты слышишь, Рен? — повторяет он. — Они перестали кричать.  
— Да, — отвечает Рен.  
Нет, думает он.  
Только не так.  
_Границы безумия._

Кругом какая-то суматоха — наверно, открывают порталы и проверяют коды доступа; Рей говорит что-то Рену прямо в ухо, мать внимательно смотрит на него, а отец и дядя Люк поняли быстрее всех: они тоже наблюдают за Хаксом.  
Тот стоит на коленях и улыбается во весь рот.  
Рен выдыхает.  
Держись за эту мысль, думает он. Ты сможешь выплыть.  
Он собирается с силами и кричит — так громко, что, наверно, мотыльки, которые в ином времени и пространстве несут историю к разлому, слышат этот неистовый крик, слышат и запоминают, чтобы о нём рассказывать.  
— Эй? Хотите посмотреть самую крутую в мире коллекцию экшн-фигурок, мой Император?

Минуту-другую Хакс молчит. Затем начинает подниматься с колен. Рен ждёт его ответа больше, чем чего-либо в своей жизни — и этой, и той. Всех.  
Всё, что было, сжимается в одну точку. В этой точке они с Хаксом стоят друг напротив друга.  
Глаза в глаза.  
Созвездия, мерзопакость. Наверно, у всего этого есть иные имена и иные формы. Мы никогда не прекратим эту войну.  
Хакс, наверно, думает о том же, потому что его улыбка меркнет. Меркнет, а потом снова вспыхивает — и это уже другая улыбка. Это улыбка того человека, который стоял на покорёженной детали и пародировал Кразмая.  
— Да, — отвечает он. — Да, мой Рыцарь.  
_Мы разберёмся._

Рен закрывает глаза.

fin.


End file.
